Wanting Something More
by Mizu Kai
Summary: Brittany Zabini had it all money, power, Draco Malfoy lusting after her. She didn't want any of it. A possible arranged marriage is made and Brittany has to fight it, by falling in love with her 'fiance's' rival? Better sum. inside. HPOC. CH 10&11 UP
1. Wanting Friends

Full Summary: From the Authoress who brought you _The Gryffindor Misfit_, comes a new tale.

Brittany Zabini had it all, a rich family, a older brother who took great care in protecting her, Draco Malfoy practically drooling all over her, and more charm than she knew what to do with. Unfortunately she wanted something more.

Her family had arranged a marriage that would take place at the end of her sixth year, if she was not engaged to a suitable male. This was in response to her objecting to everything a proper female of noble birth should be. Her option was either suffer though life with Draco Malfoy, or find a guy to fall in love with that her family approved of.

Unfortunately the course of true love never did run smooth, so she found herself somehow falling in love with her would be fiancée's enemy. Now she has to suffer through her sixth year, deal with lustful males after her, and a forbidden love she never should have allowed to grow. What they hell is going to happen in this one? HP/OC.

Just to let you know Brittany Zabini is in her sixth year while the Trio, Draco, Blaise, etc are in their seventh. I pushed the Seventh book forward a year so that Harry and the others still go to school, and the final books can still occur with obvious changes though. (More on that later on, i can's spoil it for you all.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else that has been copyrighted by J.K Rowling. I do own Brittany, and Original Characters that I make, the plot, and also my new laptop. (My other one was still under warrantee so I had it replaced with a better model.) **en-elin** has ownership rights to Scarlett because she was her idea, she just let me use her.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: en-elin for the awesome idea for Brittany's Best friend. And No I say YOU ROCK! LOL.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ Transition between AN, Review Response, Dedication, Story, Preview

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter One: Wanting Friends

"Brittany Zabini, get down here!" A loud booming male voice called out.

A girl was sitting in her room reading a book silently and rolled her grey blue eyes in annoyance. Marking her page, she set her book on the night stand next to her. She was pretty not overly so. Her soft chestnut colored hair reached mid back, and was held together in a low pony tail. She exited her large room and walked down a long hallway and continued on down a grand stair case.

"For heavens sake why do you insist on wearing such things?!" A shrill voice scolded as she came into view.

Brittany was clad in a pair of navy blue jeans and a simple powder blue tank top. No make-up was on her face, and she wore no jewelry. She looked every bit a tomboy, and she could not have cared less.

"I keep telling you mother, this is who I am. Get over it." She replied in a quiet voice.

"Don't you speak that way to your mother young lady!" The male exclaimed. He was a very tall man with broad shoulders. He was not someone a person would like to meet in a dark alley. He was the definition of tall dark and handsome.

"Yes father." Brittany sighed. "I am sorry mother."

Her mother nodded. She on the other hand was quite petite compared to her husband. Her eyes were soft and kind, but her face held a stern expression. She was a few inches shorter than her own daughter, which did very little to make her intimidating.

"Ah well, so long as you dress appropriately when we have company." Her mother smiled.

"Speaking of which, your brother and Draco will be coming home any minute." Her father stated simply.

"What is your point father?" Brittany asked in a polite, yet annoyed tone.

"I expect you to be nice to Draco. I will not have another repeat of last summer." He stated angrily.

Brittany began to chuckle a little as memories came flashing back to her. Brittany had decided to play a little trick on her brother and the Slytherin Prince. It had quite simply gone all wrong, in her favor of course. For the next three weeks following the 'incident' Draco _and_ Blaise were stuck trying to get the sticky substance out of their hair. Having paid Fred and George Weasley full price for their Bubblegum Shampoo, Brittany was quite satisfied. Grant it she was grounded for the rest of the summer vacation, she felt it was more than worth it.

"Of course not father. I can't do the same prank twice." Brittany joked.

Seeing her parents narrow their eyes she relented. "Fine, besides, I was planning on spending time with Scarlett later on tonight."

"But don't you think spending time with your brother is important?" Her mother asked kindly.

"I live with him mother, and I have for the past sixteen years of my life. One night is not going to suddenly change our relationship. We're brother and sister, he'll live without me." Brittany explained.

"But dear, he's been with Draco since the beginning of summer vacation. There are only a few weeks until school starts up again." Her mother reasoned. "You should spend some time with him."

"He is going to be hanging out with Malfoy still, so why can't I just go over to Scarlett's? I haven't seen her in two weeks." Brittany shot back.

"You will stay here tonight and that's final!" Her father stated with finality.

"Why?" Brittany asked confused and angered.

"That is none of your concern!" Her father shot back angrily.

"It is when it concerns me!" Brittany hissed finally losing her cool.

"Brittany Ann Zabini, you will not raise your voice at your father!" Her mother yelled.

"Whatever." Brittany sighed, forgoing the battle for now. "I'll stay here tonight. But I'll be in my room, and I shall be taking my dinner in there!" She stated before storming up the stairs to her room.

Just as soon as her door was shut, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini apparated into the entrance way. Blaise looked around, expecting to see his little sister, but was disappointed to only have found his parents, looking quite angry. Draco was also scouting for his best friends little sister. Despite her basically hating his guts, Draco was attracted to the tomboy spitfire.

"I'm sorry boys, you just missed Brittany. She went up to her room, angry with the fact that she can't stay over at Scarlett's tonight." Mrs. Zabini stated in a much kinder tone.

"Why not?" Blaise asked, a little confused. His parents had never told Brittany she was not aloud to spend time over with a friend.

"Because it is your first night back. I thought that she would enjoy spending some quality time with her brother." Mr. Zabini explained.

Blaise could tell there was a reason underneath what his parents were telling him, but he decided not to push his luck. Draco's parents were also acting quite strange as of late. All Blaise knew, was that his sister was going to be really pissed when he saw her later that night.

Meanwhile Brittany was happily in her room owling her best friend. Her parents always left loop holes in their punishments. The only true quality of a Slytherin that Brittany held was cunning, and boy did she have more than she could spare. Instead of pushing her parents, Brittany had decided to work with what she had been given. So she could not go over to Scarlett's, her parent's never stated that Scarlett could not come over to her.

She knew her parents would want to object, but she could argue she would stay in her room the entirety of Draco Malfoy's stay. That is unless they allowed her to have Scarlett over with her. Brittany was not stupid she knew her parents had wanted her to marry Draco from the moment she was born, but she fought them at every chance. She disliked him so very much. She could not hate the man because he did keep other males away from her, but that was his only saving grace.

Scarlett was not a fan of Draco either, and that was how they met. Brittany had overheard a girl telling Pansy that she was crazy for liking Draco. She had secretly agreed with the unknown fellow first year. Pansy in turn called the girl a stupid ugly wretch. Brittany stepped in immediately and told Pansy off. From then on the two became close friends.

Scarlett was very pretty, and very kind to those she liked. She generally avoided conflict if possible, but when it called for it, she could hold her own. Her older brother was Theodore Nott, a powerful wizard and quite talented at Quiditch. Unfortunately her parents favored Theodore, and Scarlett was always stuck in his shadow. Scarlett was not nearly as powerful as her older brother, but she was kinder, and in Brittany's opinion way better than her brother.

So with the full intent of getting her way somehow, Brittany wrote her best friend a letter.

_Hey Scarlett,_

_Mom and dad are trying to set me up again,_

_so I can't go over there tonight. They never _

_specifically said you can't come here though._

_So I hope to see you soon. You must save me_

_from the evil that is in my house _

_Signed,_

_Brittany_

Brittany opened the cage to her beautiful barn owl. It was a gift for her sixteenth birthday. It was oddly colored, it was pitch black for its upper parts, but its underbelly and face was snow white. It was a bird that her father had discovered when he went to New Zeeland with her mother on a second honeymoon this past spring.

"Artemis, I need you to take this to Scarlett please." Brittany called out as Artemis perched on her shoulder.

After nibbling on her hair of a minute, Artemis pecked Brittany's cheek twice before taking the rolled up parchment into one of its talons. He launched himself out of Brittany's open window, and took off into the skies.

Brittany smirked, she could see her parent's faces now, and she knew that there was no way they could say no. At least not without telling her outright it was because they were once again trying fruitlessly to get her and Malfoy together. Brittany smiled and looked around her room for her book. Life was going her way for now, and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Knowing the cycle she was due for some bad luck soon enough.

There was a knock on the door. Brittany knew exactly who it was. Her older brother had a specifically unique knock that no one could imitate. Brittany sighed as she gave up her quest to finish the book. Her brother did deserve a hello at least. So long as his prick of a friend kept his distance.

Opening the door Brittany smiled at her older brother. He looked quite similar to her with the fact that they shared their mother's eyes. Blaise had his father's hair where as Brittany inherited her mother's. The two were sometimes mistaken as twins, but Brittany was a year and four months younger.

Shaking her head Brittany smiled. "It's about damn time." She whispered as she hugged him.

Blaise returned the hug while smiling at her. "I know, I hope mother and father weren't too hard on you." He teased.

"Nothing that _I _can't handle." She laughed.

"Hey Brittany I was wondering…"

"Shove it Malfoy, I'm busy!" Brittany hissed, her demeanor doing a one-eighty.

She pushed her brother away lightly and was about to slam the door closed, when Blaise held it open. Glaring at her brother, she raised her hand to smack him. When Blaise flinched, Brittany kicked him in the shin and slammed the door as Blaise hopped away.

"Sorry 'bout that Blaise. You know what happens when you get in the middle of things." Brittany sighed.

Draco watched, slightly amused, as his best friend hopped around on one leg. Then he remembered that Brittany had slammed the door on them. His smirk turned immediately into a scowl.

"Ouch. Neither her aim nor her strength has weakened. She's obviously pissed off." Blaise stated while ending his hopping dance of pain.

"I thought you said she no longer hated me!" Draco growled.

"That's right, you are one step lower. She, and I quote, 'dislikes you with the passion of a thousand freaking suns.'" Blaise explained, trying not to burst out laughing, despite the pain.

"So you think this is funny?" Draco hissed angrily.

"Well you have to admit the fact that Brittany wants absolutely nothing to do with you is quite funny." Blaise laughed. "Seeing as how you see yourself as Sex God and the perfect catch and all that is."

"Piss off!" Draco grumbled before storming off to the spare room he usually stayed in while at Zabini Manor.

Blaise sighed as he went to his own room a few doors down from his little sister. He held in a wince from the obvious pain of being kicked in the shin. His sister seemed to be getting stronger with her kicks. That or his poor shin was getting weaker for taking abuse for his best friend. Either way, he really needed to mind his own business when it came to the hatred between Draco and Brittany.

§Scarlett's Room in Nott Manor§

A pretty brunette girl sat on her bed just staring off into space. She had once more gotten into an argument with her parents about how she was so unlike her brother. Scarlett rolled her eyes at the idea of ever becoming like her older brother. It was just not possible. They were two totally separate people, not to mention totally opposites on the gender scale as well.

Scarlett's sky blue eyes hid her pain well, but if one looked closely, her self-consciousness was clear as day. She knew she was pretty but she felt that it did not make up for her not being as good as her elder brother. Seeing as how he was a talented chaser, and quite the hex caster, Scarlett paled in comparison. She also knew she was on the petite side. Brittany was about four inches taller than her, and that too made her feel insignificant at times.

Still no matter the situation Brittany always tried to help Scarlett bring up her confidence. It was a tiring task, but Brittany was willing to do anything to help her best friend. Scarlett really needed a break from her family at the moment though. Just as the thought crossed her mind, a tapping at the window snapped her out of her musings.

Scarlett stood up and walked over to her window. She smiled as she saw Artemis perched on her window ledge. A note was held firmly in its foot. Scarlett opened the window and let Artemis in.

"I was just thinking about owling Brittany you know." Scarlett praised. "You have perfect timing."

Artemis gave a small hoot and dropped the letter into Scarlett's outstretched hand. After reading the note Scarlett laughed. It seemed that her parents were not the only ones trying to get on her nerves. Scarlett smiled and handed Artemis an Owl treat.

"Go on home Artemis. I'll wait a bit and floo over to Brittany's house soon." Scarlett declared, her sky blue eyes twinkling happily.

Artemis hooted his response and pecked Scarlett on the cheek once, before flying out the open window. Scarlett smiled and went to pack a few things into a bag. Maybe if she was lucky Brittany and she would go School supply shopping at Diagon Alley together. Smiling she waited a few minutes before exiting her room to go tell her parents she needed a break from everything.

"Whatever Scarlett, just be sure you don't get on anyone's nerves." Her father stated in an aloof tone.

"Try and do some studying or something." Scarlett's mother suggested.

"Leave me alone." Scarlett sighed as she grabbed some floo powder and stepped up to the fire place. "Zabini Manor!" She stated in a loud and angry tone.

§Zabini Manor§

Brittany sighed as Artemis came home empty handed. She scratched his head and petted him for a minute. After that she let him go fly around the property to look for some defenseless rodent to eat. She figured he might as well have fun. She had hoped that Scarlett would at least tell her what she planned on doing, but she did not. Now it was the waiting game, because she knew Scarlett would be there soon. She just did not know when.

"Brittany Ann Zabini get down here!" Her father commanded.

_Must have found out about me kicking Blaise so that I could shut my door._ Brittany thought with a smirk. _Oh well._

Brittany walked out of her room and down the stairs. Arriving in the huge living room Brittany saw her father and Draco talking. Her mother was no where to be seen, and Brittany feared she was in for it now. Draco must have made up something to piss her father off so badly.

"Brittany, I have just found out some interesting news from Draco Malfoy here. I think we all should have a nice ling chat." Her father stated mysteriously.

"Um, well." Brittany began.

Thankfully an interruption in the form of her best friend arrived. Scarlett stormed out of the fireplace angrily. "Mr. Zabini could you, oh never mind, she's already here." Scarlett smiled.

"What are you doing her Scarlett?" Brittany asked putting her acting skills to work.

"I had another huge fight with my parents. I needed to get away. So I came here. I know how your parents said this home was my home whenever I needed it, so I decided to stay here for a while. My parents already know I am here, but they really don't care." Scarlett lied perfectly.

"Another fight about them comparing you and your brother?" Brittany asked, already knowing the response.

"Yeah. So I am just going to put my things up in my room then." Scarlett smiled.

"Alright. I'll help you get settled in. I need to talk to you about things too." Brittany stated, blowing off her father and Draco.

Both seemed to notice that neither Brittany, nor Scarlett acknowledged Draco, and ignored her father. It was quite a sight to see both men flabbergasted. Mrs. Zabini walked into the room and smiled.

"At least she will be coming out of her room now." She smiled.

Both males just rolled their eyes. Draco went in search of Blaise to hang out with him until the next, 'Brittany Sighting.' Mr. Zabini sighed and walked away. He did not want to reveal what he had just learned to his daughter with her best friend around. It would not have turned out well. Maybe he would wait until school started to tell her what was going to happen.

Back upstairs in the room adjacent to Brittany's, Scarlett and Brittany congratulated themselves on a job well done. Both girls were laughing about the fact that no one saw through their little act. It was good to know that they had each avoided family problems through the other.

"So do you think your parents will let you stay these last few weeks before school starts up again?" Brittany asked Scarlett happily.

"Well yeah. It's not like they really care either way or anything." Scarlett sighed.

"Don't get so down, your parents will see that you are truly better than your brother someday. And if they don't it is their own stupid loss." Brittany declared.

"Yes, well at least you won't have to suffer Draco Malfoy living in your house all alone anymore." Scarlett smiled. "Though I do hate the fact that now I have to deal with him as well." She stated with a grimace.

"Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. I can't wait to be rid of him. When it is finally time for school his fan-girls will take care of him enough so that he will leave me alone." Brittany sighed hopeful.

"Well on that note I think we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Scarlett suggested. "That way we can get away from the Ice Prick." She laughed.

"I totally agree." Brittany smiled as the two continued talking into the night.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Preview of the next chapter: _Wanting Supplies_

In the next chapter Brittany and Scarlett are forced to go shopping with Blaise and Draco. Fully annoyed they encounter the Golden Trio. Some insults go flying and then a savior arrives. Brittany's other best friend arrives to save Scarlett and Brittany from the madness.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: Just to let you know I still have more roles to be filled. The part of the male best friend still needs to be filled. He will end up with Scarlett in the end. Also I need the roles for other friends. So if you want to be in the fanfic let me know by giving me a full description of your character. The roles I am letting you guys have a chance to fill are:

Male best friend of Brittany. Has to be a Sixth Year Ravenclaw.

A Male friend of Brittany's that ends up with Ginny, has to be a sixth year Slytherin.

A girl for my brother Blaise, will be minor for the first part of the story, then her role will increase. Anything but Slytherin, can be in either her sixth or seventh year.

Then I need just a bunch of people to be classmates. If I get nothing from anyone then I can make them up myself, but this way I am trying to involve my readers. Check out my other story. _The Gryffindor Misfit_. It starts off a little slow, but then it picks up. It is a DM/OC. So enjoy it if you get the chance to read it.


	2. Wanting Supplies

AN: Sorry about the long wait for an update. I just had a guy ask me out. I really like him and I was spending a lot of time with him. Do not worry though, I shall not give up on the story. It will continue on. I did decide on a cute name for the trio of friends. Brittany, Scarlett and Phoenix, who you meet in this chapter. They are going to be the Silver Trio. So original huh. Just kidding. Anyway thank you for all your reviews. I have quite a few to answer today. Oh well. It will be good to get back into that habit again.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

**dramaqueen612**: Congrats on being the first official reviewer of the story. Thank you for the praise. Here is an update for you. I appreciate you taking time to review.

**s****ccdiva****303**: Yup another one. I was actually going to wait until March to start this one. Unfortunately Kai decided that we should start as soon as possible. And as being a writer we have to listen to our Muses. Hope you enjoy the update. I appreciate you taking time to review.

**Nightsnake**: I can understand where you are coming from. I will try and add some realness to the story. If you have any ideas then let me know. The punctuation errors I will try to fix. I guess I need a beta again. Oh well. And it does not sound like a flame either to let you know. I appreciate you taking time to review.

**ForgiveButNeverForget**: Hello again. I like your character. One question, how did Tricia pierce her cartilage? Just so I can add some seasoning to her background. I really do like the idea though. She is going to get the spot for Blaise's future girlfriend. Way to go for you. Hope you like the update. We'll meet Tricia soon. Hope you like the update. I appreciate you taking time to review.

**en-****elin**: Well of course you get a dedication, you created an awesome Character. There is some Draco bashing a little just for you. By Scarlett of course. I am glad you like how I made Brittany. I know what you mean about the who being a fan of Draco thing. I do kinda like writing about his less admirable traits, it makes it much more real. Besides we all need to see him suffer just a little. Our two too be love birds shall meet in this chapter. And what and interesting meeting it will be. I hope you like the update. I appreciate you taking time to review.

**Xo0MrsMoon0oX**: It is perfectly fine that you do not have any character ideas. That is entirely optional. When I get the time I will check out your story. College, boyfriend, friends, and writing takes up a lot of time. I am glad you love it so far. I appreciate you taking time to review.

**tikitakatua**: Thank you for the character idea. I will se her in the classroom and around school. I did need a few of those. But do not worry she will have a small part in this story. Even the smallest roles can make all the difference. Timothy will also be used as a background character. I just did not see him as fitting what I was hoping for. But he is a good character though. I am glad you like the story as well. I appreciate you taking time to review.

**Elizabeth Vida**: I like Seth. I have a great role for him. If you do not mind he will eb the friend who ends up with Ginny, it would be just too perfect. A relative of the Malfoy's with a Weasley. Can you imagine the awkwardness of any family get together. This is awesome. We might run into him on the train, but we will for sure meet him in chapter four. Hope you like the update. I appreciate you taking time to review.

**Maye**: You are a Hero! You made a wonderful character. Phoenix is awesome, and it is not that weird of a name. Besides it makes him unique, and unique people are fun. We get to meet him here, but we will see more of him develop in the next chapter. Thank you so very much. Check out the dedications btw. Hint Hint. I hope you like the update. I appreciate you taking time to review.

**Amberdream7**: I hope it continues to look great. Here is the update you asked for. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. Hope you like it. I appreciate you taking time to review.

**Niji Suta-Raito**: You are awesome. Thank you for Heather. She will be used. We get to meet her here. She'll be more involved in the story when we finally get to school.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Dedication:** To **Maye** and **Niji Suta-Raito** for being toally awesome creating characters I needed for this chapter to be written. Also kudos for everyone who made up a character for me. I appreciate all of you.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ Transition between AN, Review Response, Dedication, Story, Preview

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter Two: Wanting Supplies

"Brittany wake your butt up!" Scarlett's voice called out through Brittany's dream.

Brittany groaned as she opened her eyes. She immediately shut them due to the fact that sunlight was pouring through the window and shining in her face. Scarlett jumped up and down upon her queen sized bed so as to annoy her best friend. It worked like a charm. With the most annoyed scowl on her face Brittany sat up reluctantly. Her eyes were a stormy grey as she slowly left the comfort of her bed.

"You're definitely not a morning person." Scarlett laughed, her sky blue eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"And you're definitely annoying as hell!" Brittany grumbled as she walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit.

"Make sure to get something cute, we're going shopping at Diagon Alley today." Scarlett smiled happily.

"You're certainly in a good mood. What did you do?" Brittany sighed as she picked out a top.

"I owled Nix, and asked if he wanted to go shopping with us. He said he'd meet us their." Scarlett declared happily.

"Phoenix is going to be shopping with us? That's going to be an event all on its own." Brittany sighed.

"Oh be nice you grump." Scarlett laughed.

"I will be once I have had some coffee." Brittany mumbled. "Besides Nix is probably going to try and prank me again."

"He only does it because he knows that you can usually avoid it." Scarlett laughed.

"I think it is because he is madly in love with you and wants to impress you by tormenting his other best friend." Brittany laughed sarcastically.

"You're strange sometimes. I wonder how insane the fantasy world you sometimes live in, is." Scarlett teased.

"Oh whatever. I am going to take a shower, so go bug Malfoy or something." Brittany sighed.

"Fine." Scarlett groaned faking exasperation badly.

"See you in a while." Brittany smiled some of the grumpy nature leaving her.

"Alright!" Scarlett smiled before walking out of the room in search of her prey.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she grabbed a black tank top out of her closet. It said 'Not Interested. I Don't Like Idiots!' It was in silver lettering. She pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans with a hole in one of the knees. She picked out a pair of black Converse shoes and black socks. She carried all her clothes to the bathroom which was attached to her room. It was on the opposite side of the door connecting her room to Scarlett's.

After taking a shower, dressing, and brushing her hair and teeth, Brittany exited the bath a somewhat happier female. She walked down the stairs and went in search of her best friend. That and some coffee.

Entering the kitchen she was greeted with the sight of her wonderful brother holding out a cup of coffee for her. She smiled as she ran up to him. With a kiss to his cheek she took the divine nectar of the gods, and began to partake of it's sweetness. Basically she greedily drank her coffee as fast as she could.

Blaise smiled at his younger sister. "I see you have not lost your addiction to coffee."

"Oh piss off. You know I need it to give me a boost in the morning." Brittany growled as she held her coffee protectively from the taunting of her brother.

After a few moments of a staring contest, Scarlett entered the kitchen looking quite satisfied with herself. After a few seconds Draco came through the doorway hunched over, clutching his stomach. His eyes showed the pain that his cold face hid. It was all too funny to see Draco Malfoy in pain. Blaise and Brittany put two and two together and figure out that Scarlett laid some serious hurt on the 'poor' bastard.

"What did you do to him?" Brittany asked trying to contain her mirth.

"Nothing much. All I did was send one of Blaise's practice Quaffles at Draco's stomach." Scarlett declared proudly.

"That bloody witch freaking tricked me. She distracted me as she sent that damn Quaffle at me!" Draco hissed angrily.

Brittany laughed as she patted her best friend on the back. "You did real good!"

Scarlett beamed as Draco's scowl darkened considerably. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Zabini entered the kitchen. The four teens stopped what they were talking about immediately. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini looked on quite incredulous that nothing was happening.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Zabini asked kindly.

"We were simply discussing about how we would like to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies." Brittany smiled.

"All four of you are going as a group. How wonderful!" Mrs. Zabini praised.

"Actually it was just going to be Scarlett and me. We were going to meet up with a friend." Brittany added quickly. She knew her mother all too well.

"I think you should take your brother and Draco here along with you." Her father stated.

_Translation, 'you are going with your brother and Draco Malfoy whether you like it or not!' _Brittany thought with a huge mental sigh.

"We would not want to be a bother seeing as how we are both a year younger then they are." Scarlett supplied.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Zabini cried out. "Your brother would be thrilled to spend the day shopping with you. Right Blaise?"

Blaise knew what was at stake if he dared say no to his parents. So with a sigh and a mental apology to his sister, he responded. "Yes mother."

"And of course Draco would not mind strolling down the streets of Diagon Alley with two beautiful young ladies. Right Draco?" Mr. Zabini pressed.

"Of course I would love to have them on my arm." Draco responded enthusiastically.

"Then it's settled. You four shall go to Diagon Alley together." Mrs. Zabini declared happily, clapping her hands together.

_Mental note: kill big brother and annoying best friend later! _Brittany thought contemptuously.

Draco was smiling like he had just been named the Minister of Magic. Blaise was looking anywhere but his younger sister. Scarlett was staring at the ceiling blaming god. Brittany was busy trying to think up ways to get around it. Unfortunately there were two adult in the room who provided their room and bored, so they could in now way express their true feelings on the subject.

After a silent breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini both left for the Ministry. They had jobs to do and watching over kids was not it. Once gone, Brittany glared at her brother with rage in her eyes. Blaise backed away from his irate sister.

"You're carrying all my stuff you jerk!" Brittany declared in a deadly tone.

Blaise just nodded his head. Suddenly the mood was broken by an angry yelp of pain. Blaise and Draco turned to see Scarlett holding Blaise's practice Quaffle, a look of death in her sky blue eyes. Draco looked a little paler than usual, his natural smirk gone.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"This jerk hit me in the chest with the Quaffle!" Scarlett growled.

"Well you did it to me!" Draco shot back.

"I hit you in the chest, numb nuts, not the chest area where breasts would be, if you had any!" Scarlett challenged.

"Both of you be quiet. Let's just get this thing over with alright." Brittany sighed. She was sick of the fighting already.

"Fine!" Scarlett grumbled, she quite enjoyed tormenting the prick.

Draco tried to smirk at Brittany, who in turn gave him one of her dirtiest looks yet. He almost felt fear at that glare, keyword being almost. "Let's get this over with then."

The four teens entered the living room and each one of them grabbed a pinch of floo powder. Each took their turn stepping into the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley." Once all four had arrived at the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts Brittany smiled. She grabbed Scarlett's hand and took off at a sprint. She knew exactly how to get around her parents demand.

'What are we doing?" Scarlett managed to get out ahs Brittany pulled her through crowds.

"We're running through a loop hole." Brittany laughed. Being cunning was a trait she was proud of, and she certainly earned her Slytherin title through that.

"You know, you're going to have to tell me how you do that." Scarlett sighed amazed at her friend's brilliant way of thinking. She wished she was smarter.

After a few moments they arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Brittany ran inside the busy shop. She smiled broadly and began looking for either of the twins. Spotting one not too far away she smiled.

"Fred!" She called out.

"I'm George!" He huffed.

"I'm not as gullible as your mother Fredrick! I know who you are!" Brittany teased.

"Fred, stop tormenting the poor girl." George called out from farther back in the shop.

"Brittany it's been a while. Rivers was in here a few minutes ago. He left to go buy his school supplies." George smiled at her as he came out from the back.

"Business seems slow right now." Brittany sighed. "I figured you guys would be booming."

"Oh we usually are you just caught us at one of our slow times." Fred laughed.

"That's good. Um, I was wondering if Scarlett and I could hide here for a while. We are trying to lose my brother and the ice prick." Brittany pleaded.

"If it's to save you from that prick then we would be happy to help two beautiful ladies out." Fred smirked.

"For a fee that is!" George smirked as well, the twins looking identical right down to the facial expression.

"Oh come off it you two. I won't help you out with that product!" Brittany sighed. "I am not your guinea pig."

"We were just kidding. Besides we found a more willing test subject. Heather agreed to be our 'guinea pig.'" George smirked happily.

"No way. You guys conned Heather into that?" Brittany groaned.

"No, they actually asked me if I wanted to participate." A feminine voice called out from the back room. "And I agreed because it sounded like fun."

"Heather what are you doing in there?" Brittany and Scarlett both asked excited.

"Testing Fred and George's newest product. I'll be out in a minute." She told them.

"She's probably taking the antidote at the moment." Fred smirked.

"I think she'd have run here." Blaise's voice was heard from outside.

"Kuso!" Brittany cursed.

"Don't worry about it." Fred smirked.

"We'll hide you." George finished.

With a wave of their wands candies flew into Scarlett and Brittany's open mouths. The immediately turned invisible. Just as they turned invisible, Blaise and Draco entered the shop. They looked around. Draco had a horrible scowl on his face. Blaise was obviously trying to hide a smirk.

"Where are they Weasels?" Draco hissed.

"Where's who Malfoy?" Fred laughed.

"Lose a couple of your Slytherin Sluts?" George added.

"No we lost Blaise's sister and her insane friend." Draco hissed.

"Aww, the Slytherin Prince can't get a couple of sluts for himself so he has to use his best friends little sister and her best friend as arm candy." Fred smirked.

"Except they want nothing to do with you either. I think he might be losing his touch Fred." George smirked.

"I completely agree George." Fred taunted.

"Watch yourselves Weasley. I'll have your license to be here revoked." Draco threatened.

"You little shit I ought to kick you ass." Brittany's voice hissed.

Suddenly she shimmered into place and she groaned. Fred and George shook their heads. "What happened."

"I told you, Heather is still testing everything." George sighed.

"We have yet to perfect it . It wears off when you speak. Heather is testing out newest stuff." Fred continued.

"We've gotten to the point where you can speak in a normal tone and still remain semi transparent, usually." George finished.

"So where is Scarlett?" Blaise asked concerned.

Draco suddenly gave a shrill scream and bent over clutching his groin. Scarlett began laughing and she then appeared within kicking distance of Draco. Draco gave her the dirtiest look he had ever given anyone. Scarlett laughed even harder at his angered expression.

"Now you have to stay with us." Blaise sighed. He leaned over to whisper in his sister's ear. "At least for a while. When a big enough distraction comes I'll keep him cooled down." Blaise smiled at his little sister, he would do anything to keep her happy. He would even keep his lustful best friend away from her.

"Fine by me." Brittany whispered. "Seeing that was worth it."

Blaise and Brittany shared a silent laugh as Draco tried to recover from his pain. As they were doing so, a pretty girl who looked to be about Brittany's height walked in from out of the back room. She had jet black straight hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a bright blue shirt that stated 'I know I am insane, get over it.' She was also wearing black Capri pants and blue sandals. She had on black eyeliner. She was smiling widely at her two close friends.

"Heather!" They both cried out together enveloping her in a hug.

"What's up Scarlett, Brittany?" She asked kindly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Brittany laughed.

"Just tormenting Malfoy." Scarlett snickered.

"So I heard. Nice on there." Heather smirked.

"So you've been spending time with the twins eh?" Brittany teased.

"Well yeah, what's the problem with that?" Heather asked.

"No problems, just wondering if anything juicy is going on?" Scarlett asked intending to embarrass Heather a little.

"Nope nothing." Heather smirked back, she was not going to fall for that trick.

"Damn it! I need some excitement! Malfoy is fun to torment and all, but I am bored." Scarlett whined a little.

"We'll be fine when we meet up with Nix. He'll be happy to entertain you." Brittany teased.

"Because we all know you enjoy it." Heather added.

"Oh whatever." Scarlett grumbled.

The two girls laughed, and soon enough Scarlett gave up pretending to be angry. Draco had finally gotten over the pain. Blaise cough lightly to remind the girls they were here to buy supplies. Brittany and Scarlett turned to Blaise and sighed.

"Well we have to get going. His lowness is getting impatient." Brittany stated annoyed.

"Alright, just be sure to tell Nix I said hi. I kinda missed him when he was here, due to the product we're testing and all." Heather replied.

"Will do. See ya around." Both girls smiled and waved at their friends.

As they were walking out of the shop they hear two identical coughs. Brittany turned and smiled. "Bye Fred, Bye George."

The twins smiled as well, satisfied. They turned back to Heather. "Back to work then."

"Slave drivers." Heather grumbled playfully.

"And you know you like it." George shot back.

"Hmph."

Outside of the shop Brittany and Scarlett were trailing behind Blaise and Draco. Draco led them back over to Flourish and Blotts. They walked around inside and picked up all the books they were to need for school. Blaise was forced into carrying Scarlett's books, while Draco insisted on carrying Brittany's. As they were exiting, Draco bumped into someone. Both people fell to the ground.

There sat Harry Potter, with his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Books were strewn every where. Draco was not a happy camper, and neither was Harry when they both noticed who they bumped into.

"Watch where you're going Potty!" Draco hissed.

"Why don't you follow your own advice Malfoy." Harry shot back.

"Careful Potty, you don't want to piss me off." Draco warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ron smirked. "Your bodyguards aren't here."

"I can take care of myself." Draco challenged.

"Like you did when Hermione punched you last year." Harry teased.

"Piss off Potty."

"Oh for the love of. Shut the hell up Malfoy." Brittany groaned.

"Want me to kick him again?" Scarlett asked quite hopeful.

Brittany began picking up her fallen books. "He's not even worth it."

Scarlett grabbed her books from Blaise. They were obviously intent on escaping once more.

"And just where are you going?" Draco questioned ignoring the Golden Trio.

"Away from you. I was only here because of my parents you prick. They said I had to go with you, not stay and return with you." Brittany growled. "So leave me alone before I kick you in the nuts this time."

"Look Malfoy, your little girlfriend hates you." Ron teased.

"If you _ever_ imply that I am dating that _thing_ again, I will not hesitate to pummel you Ron Weasley. Fred and George can tell you that!" Brittany hissed.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at Brittany strangely. "You call them by their first names?" Hermione asked.

"I am not cruel like most of the other Slytherins. Besides I really only associate with the nice ones. I am forced into Malfoy's company by my parents." Brittany admitted.

"Same here." Scarlett declared.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Right as Brittany was about to answer him she saw someone just behind him. He was a very tall male. He had shaggy sandy colored blond hair. His eyes were a kind hazel with tints of gold. He had a cocky smile on his handsome face and was looking around. His eyes caught Brittany's and he walked over towards them. He walked around Harry and over to Brittany and Scarlett.

"I have been looking all over for you two." He admitted.

"Hey there Phoenix." Brittany smiled.

"Thank you god Nix. You are my savior." Scarlett cried out dramatically.

"Malfoy pissing you two off again?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Both declared angrily.

"Alright well then I'll just have to take you guys away so you don't kill them." Phoenix laughed.

"Why?" Scarlett asked. "I think it's be fun."

"And then you'll be in Azkaban for ever." Phoenix pointed out.

"Good point." Brittany and Scarlett laughed.

"Alright Blaise, I'm taking you sister and Scarlett to finish shopping. Hope you don't mind." Phoenix stated out of politeness.

"Sure Phoenix." Blaise agreed.

"Wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this?" Draco shouted.

"Piss off Malfoy. Leave the poor girl alone you perverted prick." Phoenix shouted back.

"I'll get you Rivers." Draco threatened.

Brittany smacked Draco across the cheek. "Leave him alone or I swear to god I'll kill myself just to freaking spite you. " It was an empty threat Scarlett, Phoenix, and Blaise knew it. But Draco and the others took her seriously.

Draco relented at the treat. "Alright. Take care of my future wife Rivers."

Phoenix had to hold back Scarlett, and Blaise had to hold Brittany back. "You little shit! In your freaking dreams!" Brittany shrieked.

With that she stormed off angrily. Blaise turned angry eyes to his best friend. Draco knew he was in big trouble, and worst of all, Potter's gang was there to witness it all.

"Hope your happy." Blaise glared.

"She'll get over it." Draco stated confidently.

"Wow Malfoy, and I thought every Slytherin girl threw themselves at you." Ron taunted.

"Piss the bloody hell off!" Draco yelled.

"She must know the _real _you. Too bad." Harry added.

Draco was about to say something not very nice to Harry. Blaise stepped in. "Let's just finish shopping Draco." He then began to drag Draco away from the Golden Trio.

"I never knew Zabini hated him that much." Harry admitted as the Trio entered the shop.

"She was about ready to clobber him. I wish she had." Ron sighed.

"You are hopeless Ron." Hermione sighed. "She would have been in so much trouble."

"She would have thought it was worth it though." Ron shot back.

"How do you know?" Hermione challenged.

"Just a feeling." Ron admitted.

"At least there are a few nice Slytherins in the world." Harry stated simply.

"There may be hope for them yet." Hermione agreed. "Some of them at least."

§With the Silver Trio§

Brittany was still red in the face from her anger. Her eyes were now a stormy grey instead of the normal blue-grey. She was not a happy camper due to the comment that Draco had so callously stated. She was holding her books to her chest with an almost ferocious grip.

"Just ignore him Britt. It is not like you will actually have to marry the ass." Scarlett pointed out.

"I don't know, I just seem to have a bad feeling about that." Brittany disagreed.

"Well it does not matter right now. The Silver Trio is back together again." Phoenix laughed. "So just relax for right now and forget about him."

"Who are you talking about." Brittany stated smiling a little. The red was leaving her face, and her eyes were returning to their normal color.

"That's our girl." Scarlett and Phoenix praised.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter**__**: Wanting School**_

**In the next chapter Brittany and Scarlett return from shopping. Time then flies and it is time to return to Hogwarts. Draco seems eerily happy for some odd reason. The Silver Trio avoids him like the plague. Luckily he was still a Prefect, and this was stuck their for the train ride. They once more encounter the Golden Trio, and both sides learn new things about the others.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: Just to let you all know I have had the main spots filled up. It is in the reviews to tell you if you got a big roll or a character that can go into the story but not as important. If you still want to submit any ideas about characters for the sixth year for me to use in classes that would be great. If not that is okay as well. I hope you all have a great day, and once more sorry about the late update. **And for those who ****reviewed for the Author's note, you can either leave an unlogged in one with your name on it and I will still know it was you, or you can leave me a personal message as well. **


	3. Wanting School

AN: I AM SO SORRY!! I know I took a long time to update. There has been some stuff going on at home in addition to my breaking my arm while at work. I just was not really inspired to type like I should have been. I'm sorry. I hope you all forgive. This is going to be shorted than I had originally intended. I really wanted it to be longer but I just can't do it. Typing while wearing a brace is not easy. Plus I am supposed to be taking it easy with my arm, wrist and fingers. Oh well you all deserve your update. I hope that you all forgive me, and enjoy the update. I am not going to do review response this chapter just because the typing does hurt after a while. I have to rebuild my typing speed and strength. I hope you all enjoy the chapter though….. Once again I'M REALLY SORRY!!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ = Transition between AN, Review Response, Dedication, Story, Preview

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter Three: Wanting School

Brittany and Scarlett returned home expecting angry parents. For some reason all they found was Blaise. He smiled at both of them kindly. Brittany then knew her brother had taken care of everything and kept her parents from getting angry.

"How'd you do it?" Brittany asked.

"I told them the truth. Draco was being an ass and fighting with Potter and his gang. Then he argues with Phoenix and you left so that you would not kill him." Blaise smiled.

Brittany hugged her brother, dropping her bags filled with school supplies. "You're the best."

"I am glad you finally noticed." Her brother teased.

"Well I for one am ready to go put my crap away." Scarlett declared.

"I agree." Brittany smiled.

Both females went upstairs and put away their school things. Both returned downstairs only to find Draco with a huge smile on his face. Brittany and Scarlett looked at each other, masks of 

dread appeared on both their faces. When Draco Malfoy looked like that, something bad was about to befall them.

"What's wrong with you?" Brittany asked taking a risk.

"You'll find out soon enough." Draco stated mysteriously.

"What the hell does that mean?" Scarlett grumbled. She hated mind games; she was never very good at them.

"You'll have to wait." Draco smirked before walking off towards the study.

Brittany and Scarlett immediately sought Blaise. They looked for him all over the house. Finally they found him sitting in the library, just reading peacefully.

"Why the hell has your best friend so excited?" Brittany asked.

"I have no idea. He refused to tell me." Blaise admitted.

"Damn!" Scarlett cursed.

From that point on Brittany and Scarlett avoided Draco. They mostly escaped to the safety of Phoenix's house. Thankfully he also disliked Draco, as did his family. So they welcomed the two with open arms, whenever they had the chance to visit. The last few weeks before school flew by quickly. Finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

"Hurry up!" Scarlett and Brittany called out to Phoenix.

He was in turn busy trying to trip Draco. "Oh fine."

Phoenix walked back over to his friends and the Silver Trio boarded the Hogwarts Express. They were looking around for anyone who looked somewhat familiar. Soon enough they found a compartment with one of their friends. Seth Black was a nice sixth year Slytherin, who happened to be Draco's cousin. Fortunately he was a total opposite from his cousin.

"Seth!" Brittany cried out as she pounced on her friend.

"Hello Britt How has my _dear_ cousin been treating you?" Seth asked kindly.

"He's been smirking like none other for the last two weeks." Brittany explained. "Do you know what's up with him?"

"Not really, but Uncle Lucius seemed very proud of himself today when I saw him." Seth explained. "The prick is up to something."

"I wonder what those snakes are planning?" Scarlett commented.

"Whatever it is, Draco better leave us alone this year. I might need to beat some sense into him." Phoenix threatened.

"You and me both." Seth agreed.

The trio placed their trunks into the compartment and took their seats. Brittany sat next to Scarlett, while Phoenix sat next to Seth. The four chatted about their summers for a while, and of course ragged on Draco for a bit. Seth had been off visiting friends in France so he had some fun stories for everyone. After a few minutes there was a commotion outside the door.

"Move it Potter!" Draco's voice was heard shouting from right near the door. "You and your little gang are taking up too much space."

With that Seth and the Silver Trio popped up and slammed open the compartment door. They saw Draco with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise standing on one side, the Golden Trio on the other. Both sides were glaring at each other, well Blaise was looking around bored and annoyed, but that was beside the point.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" Phoenix growled.

"Back off Rivers, I'm a Prefect as you well know." Draco stated haughtily.

"So am I." Hermione and Ron stated together.

"So what Granger, Weasel, are you going to do something about it?" Draco shot back.

"I swear to god you power hungry prick, if you don't back the fuck off I will ruin you." Brittany hissed her blue eyes shinning angrily.

"Oh I highly doubt that." Draco purred.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Draco laughed.

"You prick, I ought to hit you in the nuts with a Quaffle, _again_." Scarlett threatened.

"Let's just go guys, we're not getting anywhere with all this." Blaise suggested.

"Are you serious Blaise. Just because she's your sister does not mean she can get off the hook for insulting my Drakie Poo." Pansy whined.

"I am NOT your Drakie Poo Parkinson!" Draco yelled out angrily.

"Seems like your only getting the attention of a pug Malfoy. Too bad you seem to want one of the most attractive Slytherins as your own." Seth teased.

"Watch yourself Black, just because you're my cousin does not mean I have to be nice to you." Draco declared.

"Just piss off Malfoy, clearly your out numbered." Harry stated.

Draco looked around and realized that he was in fact out numbered. His gaze stayed on Brittany for longer than necessary. Everyone noticed this, and she glared at him angrily. Pansy looked quite jealous and grabbed Draco's arm and began dragging him away. The Golden and Silver Trio laughed, along with Seth. Blaise turned and gave an apologetic look at his sister. Brittany in turn gave him a small nod in acceptance of his apology.

"It seems that Malfoy's gang is still as full of themselves as ever." Harry chuckled.

"My brother is not full of himself!" Brittany growled. "He's the one who got Draco to back off."

"No that would be what we did!" Ron shot back.

"Do you honestly think that Draco Malfoy would back off because of you Potter?" Phoenix asked amused.

"Yes I do." Harry defended himself.

"Then Malfoy is not the only one full of himself." Scarlett chuckled.

"What was that Nott?" Ron shot back angrily.

"I said that Malfoy is not the only one full of himself. And apparently your deaf." Scarlett chuckled.

"You Slytherins are all the same. Stuck up and annoying." Ron yelled.

"On the contrary, I was only defending my brother, yes I agree Malfoy's gang is full of himself, but my brother is not. Besides I have friends in all four houses, can you say the same?" Brittany shot back.

This silenced the Golden Trio immediately. The Silver Trio had one this round, and were quite pleased with themselves.

"Hey Britt let's just go back into the compartment. I never finished telling you about France." Seth put in knowing that he would be the voice of reason to split up the arguing trios.

"Alright I have another headache anyway. Malfoy _always_ gives me one whenever he opens his big annoying mouth." Brittany grumbled.

With that Brittany turned to go into the compartment. She suddenly stuck her hand in the air and caught the flying note sent for her. She opened it and read it quickly.

_Brittany,_

_I found out some bad news, it has to do with Draco._

_I know why he was so happy. We need to talk after_

_the feast. It's extremely important._

_Blaise._

Brittany sighed and threw the not to the side. She opened the compartment door and walked in stiffly. She was followed by Scarlett, then Seth and Phoenix was left outside with the Golden Trio. He turned to them and sighed.

"Just because Scarlett and Brittany are Slytherins does not mean you should hate them. They have enough stress in their lives, and I can guarantee Brittany's is about to go up. So back off, or _I'll _come after you. Besides your brothers would not be thrilled you are tormenting one of their friends, Weasley." Phoenix said before he walked back into the compartment and closed the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there speechless. Harry picked up the note and read it, with Ron and Hermione reading over his shoulders. They all wondered what Malfoy now had planned

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Wanting Feasts**_

**In the next chapter Brittany and Scarlett must spate from Phoenix for the Feast. They sit with a few more of their Slytherin friends, and try to avoid looking at Draco who is smirking, Pansy who looks ready to kill Brittany, and Blaise who looks sad and upset for some reason. It's going to be an awkward dinner, so stay tuned. Did I mention there was going to be some arguments and more bashing, well even if I didn't that goes without saying.**


	4. Wanting Feasts

AN: Here's the deal, MY ARM IS HEALED!! I had a huge bout of writers block though, and I just could not get this chapter out. Do not worry though, I have the next chapter ready to start being typed. So updates should be coming along easier. Also my boyfriend moved in with me so I no longer need to go over to his place to visit him. So I should also be able to have more time to write. I do need to go to my one Summer Course over the summer so I will not be able to every day, but hopefully I can get into the schedule of once a week. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a bit of a Cliffhanger left at the end on the chapter, but I think you should be able to handle it. So sorry for the long wait, but MIZU KAI IS BACK!! On with the story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter Four: Wanting Feasts

"I can't believe Malfoy is still being such an ass." Seth complained.

"Seriously Seth?" The Silver Trio chorused.

"Well I mean his father did set a rule that he had to be married at the end of his Seventh Year." Seth explained, his icy blue eyes shinned with a sadistic happiness. "Though in the end I think he is just going to have to settle for Parkinson." He laughed.

"There's the Seth we know." Phoenix laughed his hazel eyes shinning as he ruffled Seth's already messy black hair.

"Oh piss off." Seth huffed dramatically.

The four companions laughed and talked for a little while longer. Soon enough the Hogwarts express had come to a stop. They had finally arrived. With broad smiles the four friends found themselves a carriage. None of them noticed they were being watched by the Golden Trio and Draco's gang.

"Ouch Seth! You stepped on my foot." Brittany complained.

"Oh you'll live." Scarlett laughed. "You've suffered worse."

Brittany pouted as she climbed into the carriage. The others smiled happily and laughed as they also entered the carriage. Once they had arrived at the Castle they climbed out and Brittany just missed landing on Seth's foot in revenge. Everyone laughed and Brittany just let it go and hugged her friend.

As the gang walked inside they were greeted by a few people. Serena Thompson was a pureblood witch with bright emerald green eyes and blond hair. She was an only child and a sixth year. She was also one of the few true Slytherin friends Brittany and Scarlett had. There was another person. Gabriel McCalister was a sixth year Ravenclaw, and was Phoenix's best male friend. He had sandy blond hair and hazel colored eyes. Brittany and Scarlett were friends with him on a small level, but Gabriel tended to keep to himself and was a little quiet sometimes.

"Hey Brittany, Scarlett, Phoenix, and Seth. What's new with you guys?" Serena asked kindly.

"Nothing much." Seth and Phoenix replied.

"Draco's an ass." Brittany and Scarlett whined.

"I figured as much." Serena laughed. "He is always a bloody ass."

"Hey Phoenix, hey guys." Gabriel said quietly, and waved.

"If it weren't for that brain of yours I'd thing you were a Hufflepuff." Serena teased.

"And if it weren't for your pure blood, you'd be a Gryffindor." He shot back with a little more confidence.

They teenagers laughed in the Great hall as they made their way inside with the hundreds of other students. Soon the gang spit into two. Gabriel left with Phoenix for the Ravenclaw table. On the other hand Seth, Scarlett, Serena, and Brittany headed towards the Slytherin table. They quickly seated themselves at one end near a group of their fellow sixth years. This way Draco and his gang would be less likely to get near them.

Lo and behold once Draco and his gang arrived, he proceeded to scout the table. Once he found whom he was looking for his smirk turned into a scowl. There was no way he would make a scene now. Blaise shook his head from behind Draco and hid a sad smile. Something was wrong in the State of Denmark, and Brittany noticed right away.

Suddenly a few of the sixth years sat up and moved of their own free will. Thus Draco and his gang took their chance. With Scarlett on one side of Brittany, Blaise rushed to her other and beat Draco. He was unable to do anything because he could not trump the family card. He took his place next to his best friend. Crabbe and Goyle next to him, while Pansy and Marcus Flint sat across from them.

Soon enough Snape stepped forward as the new Headmaster and gave the opening speech. He introduced a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alexandra Anya. She was a pretty witch with dyed fire red hair that would even put the Weasley's to shame and dark chocolate colored eyes. There was also a new Potions Master, Artemis Cortana. She was a beautiful witch with a kind face. She had dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She was to be the new Head of the Slytherin House. He finished his speech and the new first years were sorted. After all that the feast began.

"So Zabini, how was your summer?" Pansy sneered.

"It was fine up until Malfoy arrived and decided to stay over with us. I escaped to Phoenix's house with Scarlett." Brittany shot back not the least bit intimidated by the pug faced girl.

"What did you do while he was there?" Marcus Flint asked lecherously.

"We hid in our rooms and read books or hung out together away from both he and Blaise." Scarlett replied.

"I bet you whored yourself out to him Zabini!" Pansy hissed.

Draco, Seth and Blaise were about to shout something not very nice, but Brittany was as silver tongued as ever. "Sorry to disappoint Parkinson. That's a job for the professional's, and I am not one, unlike yourself. So there will be no juicy details for you. So don't get all jealous over the face that your Slytherin Prick wants me and hates you. I hate him and you both so back off."

With that Blaise, Seth, Scarlett, Serena, Crabbe, and Goyle start laughing. The face Pansy was making was priceless. Her face was even more scrunched with hate and rage. It was also turning a bright shade of red in either embarrassment or anger, or both. Draco coughed and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle stopped laughing.

"There may be hope yet Parkinson. Maybe he realizes he can't have a real girl so he is settling for you." Seth laughed a smirk upon his face that eerily matched one his cousin had been known to give. "He's even defending you by silencing his goons."

"Piss off Black!" Draco hissed angrily.

"Make me daddy's boy." Seth smirked even wider.

"Both of you stop it." Brittany hissed.

"You're beginning to make a scene." Scarlett finished.

"Fine." The two cousins replied.

Brittany watched her fired finish arguing with Draco and sighed. She turned to Scarlett and Serena and began to have a conversation with them. She was bound and determined to avoid looking at her brother or even worse Pansy and Draco. She ate quickly because she wanted to know what in the world her brother had to tell her. She was put out of her musings by her brother slamming his fist on the table.

"What the hell Blaise?" Brittany asked scared shitless because of the sudden outburst.

"Parkinson you better watch what you say about my sister." Blaise hissed.

Now Brittany knew something was up when her brother became that riled up about something. Scarlett and Serena looked at Brittany, and then Blaise strangely. Draco was smirking brilliantly and Seth's face seemed a little paler than usual.

"What'd she say?" Scarlett, Serena and Brittany chorused.

"That you're a dirty slut who is brainwashing my Drakie-Poo!" Pansy hissed.

Brittany just rolled her eyes. "Please, as if I would actually lower my standards enough to sleep with _that. _Hell I would not waste my breath talking to him unless it was to dismiss him, or just bitch at him." Brittany shot back angrily.

"You're nothing but cheap trash Zabini!" Pansy whispered because the professors were now glancing their way along with many of the student body.

"You know what Parkinson, I don't want your 'Drakie-Poo' so get over yourself. Seriously Pug Face no one wants to deal with your bitching this early into the school year. Quite frankly I am sick and tired of dealing with you in general." Brittany stated calmly before standing up. "So leave me alone you little shit."

With that said Brittany began walking out of the Great Hall. Serena and Scarlett were quick to follow. Many eyes were trained on Brittany as she strode out of the Great Hall with her head held high. Blaise sighed and also stood up. He did turn a hateful glare at Pansy before walking away as well. Draco began to stand up, but Blaise gave him a sharp look that caused even Draco Malfoy to back off.

Seth snickered. "Looks like the over-protective big brother is out and about. Not even you matter, eh cousin. He's not going to sit too quietly and let you ruin her life you know."

"Back off Black or I will hex you to hell and back." Draco growled angrily.

"Poor Draco Malfoy, angry because he did not get his way." Seth pressed on.

"I _will _get my way in the end." Draco shot back haughtily.

"We'll see Malfoy, we'll see." Seth said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Oh go snog some random Slytherin." Seth sighed rolling his eyes. "You're such a drama queen."

"You such a loser." Draco challenged.

"Better a loser with true friends than a popular jerk with fake friends because of daddy's money." Seth laughed.

Seth stood up, intending to leave before a fight broke out between him and his cousin. Without looking back he left the Great Hall, but took notice that Harry Potter was glancing at the doors to the Great Hall. He shook it off as Harry being curious as to what was going on within his rival's inner circle and all.

§With the Golden Trio§

Harry and the others had heard the commotion over at the Slytherin table. They turned their focus over to the small fight that was going on. Harry and Ron snickered when Brittany had obviously told Pansy off. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friends reaction. They then had to hold in their laughter as Draco flinched from the look that Blaise had given him.

"Did you see _that_? Malfoy actually backed off from doing something he wanted to do." Ron laughed.

"I'm surprised that Snape did not even get angry over the fact that there was a disturbance going on." Harry sighed. "I hope their new Head of House does not favor them."

"Professor Cortana looks like a kind teacher she may not actually play favorites as much as Professor Snape did." Hermione suggested hopeful.

"I wonder what that fight was all about though." Harry finally admitted looking at the door Brittany and her friends had left through.

"I don't know, and honestly I do not really care. I mean she's a bloody Slytherin, she's not worth the worrying mate." Ron stated while stuffing his face.

"She's not bad for a Slytherin though." Harry put in. "Not too bad at least."

"Well it does not matter she's a year below us so we don't have to deal with her anyways." Ron added. "Are you going to eat that roll?"

"No, you can have it." Harry stated. He handed Ron his roll while looking over at the Great Hall doors again.

§Slytherin Commons§

Brittany sat on one of the huge plush chairs by the fireplace. She just sighed and wanted to crawl under a rock and avoid Draco and his groupies. Serena and Scarlett were sitting near her on the couch beside the chair, each offering her comfort with their presence. Suddenly Blaise entered the Common Room and looked for his sister.

"Hey can I have a minute alone with my younger sister?" Blaise asked kindly.

"Yeah." Scarlett replied.

"No problem." Serena agreed.

"Thanks. She'll be up eventually to talk to you guys." Blaise explained with a grim look on his face.

The two girls looked at him concerned, but waved it off. Both realized that it was something between the two siblings. So they left for the Girl's Dormitory. Blaise in turn sat down as close to his sister as he could. Brittany turned and faced her brother, with a 'what is it' look upon her face. Blaise pulled out a letter. He handed it to his little sister with a very sad look on his face.

"What's this?" Brittany asked, taking the letter from her brother.

"Apparently our parents wrote this before we left for Hogwarts, but wanted to wait until we arrived for you to read it. They gave it to Draco, who had just given it to me on the Hogwarts Express. I already read it and it's serious. It's what Pansy is so extra bitchy about. She read the letter over my shoulder." Blaise explained.

"What could be in here that could upset Pug Face so much?" Brittany wondered.

"Just read it." Blaise sighed.

"Alright." Brittany agreed.

Brittany began reading what was on the parchment. As her eyes traveled across the words her face paled, then grew red in anger, then fell in depression. She threw the letter to the ground in desperation to let out some of the anger. She turned to her brother; tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Are you serious? They, they, they, they can't do this to me!" Brittany screamed.

Ϩᴥ To Be Continued ᴥϨ

_**Preview for the Next Chapter: Wanting Reasons**_

**We find out just what was in the letter Brittany's parents sent her. She in turn writes a letter of her own trying to figure out what was going on. She receives a letter the next day at breakfast, and unfortunately makes a small scene. The rest of the Silver Trio chase after her, and the Golden Trio sneaks out to find out what is going on.**


	5. Wanting Reasons

AN: Here's you next chapter enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter Five: Wanting Reasons

"I'm sorry Britt, but they can." Blaise sighed.

He motioned for his sister to come over to him and she rushed into his lap. She proceeded to cry into her older brother's chest while he held her. The two sat like that for a long time, taking comfort in the other's presence. Brittany calmed a little and reached for the letter.

_Dear Brittany,_

_Your mother and I have decided that it is_

_high time you found yourself a good man_

_to settle down with. Unfortunately you_

_seem to not like any appropriate male for_

_a female of your stature. So we along with_

_the Malfoy's have decided to have you _

_marry their son Draco. He is a good _

_match for you and just what you need._

_We waited until you were at school to tell_

_you so that you could not try and worm_

_your way out of it. This is the way it has_

_to be. I'm sorry it has come to this._

_Your Father_

Brittany was furious with the fact that her father had the audacity to say he was sorry. She and Blaise both knew that her father was far from being sorry at all. Brittany was about to shred the letter, when Blaise took it from her.

"Don't unfortunately you need to keep this letter. I am sorry Brittany, but you do not want to anger mother and father more." Blaise reasoned.

"But why, why are they doing this to me. Why have they always been trying to do this to me?" Brittany yelled out in anger.

"I am not sure little one. I wish I knew the reason. You would need to ask them." Blaise admitted giving his sister a comforting squeeze.

"Then that is what I am going to do. And I am going to give them a piece of my mind to boot." Brittany determinedly stated.

"You need to tread lightly Britt. You do not want father offended, he'll get angry and will possibly make you marry Draco sooner." Blaise advised.

"Yeah, I know. Now I know why Pansy was so pissed off at dinner. When did she find out?" Brittany asked.

"When Draco showed me the letter. She read it over my shoulder." Blaise admitted.

"No wonder she is so pissy, I guess I can understand it a little, but still. Who would want to marry that man whore prick?" Brittany sighed.

"You'd be surprised what some girl would do for the Malfoy's fortune as well as Draco's good looks." Blaise smirked.

"That just shows how slutty and greedy some females are." Brittany laughed.

"Well you better get up there and talk to Scarlett and Serena. They'll want to know what is going on. Also you need to write that letter." Blaise told her.

"Alright. Good night big brother. I love you." Brittany smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too little one." Blaise smiled at Brittany and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well.

She stood up and began walking to the Girls Dormitory. Just as she entered the door leading to the dormitory Draco and his gang entered. Draco's eyes were scanning for one person in particular. Unfortunately for him she had just managed to leave. He strode over to Blaise angrily. Blaise in turn glared right back at Draco.

"You may be my best friend, but she is my sister first and foremost. I will help her in any way that I can if she asks." Blaise hissed.

"Than you are no friend of mine. Standing between me and my fiancée." Draco smirked.

"You only want her because she wants nothing to do with you. I am your friend and I have stuck by you through some pretty serious stuff. But in this instance I will take my baby sister's side over yours. Family trumps friends Draco and you're just going to have to deal with it." Blaise declared.

With that Blaise walked up to the Boys Dormitory. Draco just stared off after his best friend in amazement. He had never been told off by Blaise before, and it was strange. Blaise was usually 

so calm, but he basically just snapped. Draco shook his head and went to go upstairs to the Boys Dormitory as well. Pansy decided to jump onto Draco's arm to stop him.

"Drakie, why do you want that bitchy Brittany anyways?" Pansy whined. "It's not like she is as pretty or fun as I am."

"Parkinson, get a life. I want her because she is no slut and also she does not want me. I am like every other male, wanting what I can't have. Besides she is far prettier than you, and fun well I have no idea, yet." Draco hissed and shook her off his arm before storming off to the Boys Dormitory.

"Damn that Zabini witch." Pansy hissed. _But if she does not want him, then I will help her anyway I can to get her out of this thing with _my_ Drakie. Then I can marry him. _Pansy though deviously.

§Brittany, Serena, and Scarlett's Room§

"They are making me marry _Draco Malfoy_!" Brittany yelled to her best friends.

"Are you serious? They can't actually do that can they?" Scarlett cried out angrily.

"Unfortunately because Brittany is not seventeen she can't go against her parents. Also she'd probably be married before her seventeenth birthday. Her parents do have the power to do this." Serena explained her emerald eyes serious.

"It's just not fair at all!" Brittany cried out in anger and desperation. "I'd rather die than marry _Malfoy_." Brittany hissed his name out like a foul poison.

"Now don't think like that. There has to be a way around all of this." Scarlett suggested. "Come on Brittany think."

"I have been, there is no loop hole for me to explore. Nothing at all. I'm screwed. Unless I can make Draco not want me or something." Brittany sighed.

"Then do that." Serena stated.

"I can't do that though. I can't change his mind, have you ever _tried_ to change his mind?" Brittany asked. When they both shook their heads she sighed. "There is no doing it. He is the most stubborn asshole on the planet."

"So why are your parents setting you up with someone who you hate?" Scarlett asked.

"I have no idea." Brittany sighed feeling drained.

"Then owl them about it asking why they are doing this to you." Serena suggested.

"I was planning on doing that. I'm just not sure what to say." Brittany admitted.

"Then we'll help." The two girls chorused.

"Alright, I can use all the help I can get."Brittany agreed with a small smile upon her face.

With that said the three females began working on a letter to send to the Zabini's. A fair amount of parchment was used on failed copies. It took them a good hour and a half to get out the perfect letter to send to Brittany's parents. It was the right blend of desperate, determined, and depressed. All three females were proud of the final copy.

_Dear Parents,_

_Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate_

_me that much. You know how I feel about_

_Draco Malfoy. Why would you set me up_

_with someone who I would hate for the rest_

_of my life? Do you want me to be miserable_

_for the rest of my life? What good could _

_come from marrying him? I can't see why_

_you are doing this to me. I want to know_

_your reasons for trying to ruin my life. I'd_

_rather die than marry someone I do not love._

_I can tell you I will never love that prick. So_

_please tell me why you think this is a good_

_thing for me._

_Your Daughter_

"I think this will get somewhat of an answer from them." Brittany smiled.

"It darn well better." Scarlett declared.

"Her parent's aren't that heartless not to tell her. Besides there is no way for Brittany to avoid this marriage anyways. So if they tell her their reasons it won't matter." Serena reasoned.

Brittany's smile faded. Scarlett elbowed Serena and pointed discretely at Brittany. Serena realized what she just said and was about to apologize. Brittany then smirked, and it was an evil smirk at that.

"I can find a way around this. I know I can. There has to be a way around it. I won't let my parents screw me over this easily. There has to be something." Brittany stated hopeful and determined not to marry the Slytherin Prick.

"I hope so Britt." Scarlett agreed.

"Me too." Serena agreed as well.

"I think we should turn in. We have classes starting tomorrow." Brittany suggested.

"Alright." The other two agreed.

The three girls readied themselves for sleep. Brittany sent Artemis to deliver the letter to her parents. She smiled as she sent her lovely bird off. She returned from the Owlry and entered her dormitory. She was stopped by Pansy on her way into her room though.

"Hey Zabini can I talk to you for a minute?" Pansy asked struggling to be polite.

"What is it Parkinson?" Brittany asked annoyed.

"You are serious about not wanting to marry Draco aren't you?" Pansy asked seriously.

"Yes Parkinson. I am furious with the fact that my parents are forcing me to marry Malfoy." Brittany declared still quite annoyed.

"Then I will help you in anyway that I can." Pansy told her still struggling to be nice.

"You can't be doing this to help me. So why are you helping me?" Brittany asked suspicious, but pretty sure of the reason.

"Because I want Draco for myself. With this arranged marriage I can't have him. If I help you get out of it, he's free for the taking." Pansy told her finally finished with trying to be polite.

"So let me get this straight. You're helping me to help yourself right?" Brittany asked.

"Duh Zabini." Pansy stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good reason. Had you given any other and I would have knew you were lying. Whatever you can do to help I would appreciate." Brittany smiled at Pansy.

"We're not friends though Zabini. This is nothing more than two girls who hate each other helping each other to get what they want." Pansy explained with a glare.

"I would not have it any other way." Brittany declared with a smile. "Welcome aboard Parkinson."

"So long as it helps me to get Draco, then I am willing to assist." Pansy smiled a little as well and held out her hand.

Brittany extended her own and the two girls shook on it. With that Brittany went into the room she shared with Scarlett and Serena. Pansy stood outside her door for a minute longer and a smirk grew on her face. She walked into her own room humming the Wedding March.

§Blaise's Room§

Draco was fast asleep along with Crabbe and Goyle snoring away. Blaise sat up upon his bed, unable to fall asleep. He just could not think of a way to help out his sister. His parents had clearly thought this through, and probably had some help from Lucius Malfoy to make it loop hole proof. Blaise was wracking his brain trying to find a way to get his parents to slip up and give Brittany a loop hole. He had been up for a few hours when an idea finally struck him.

_That's it!_ He thought happily. "Lumos." He whispered as he waved his wand.

He began searching for his ink and quill. He was smiling happily, if there was anything to go off of, it was Brittany's need for dramatics at times, and a mother's instinct to protects one's child. He began to write a letter to his mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_How could you allow father to do this to _

_Brittany? She is your little girl. You know_

_how she hates Draco. Why would you even_

_think of forcing her into a marriage. When _

_I showed her the letter she cried for over _

_an hour. You are a heartless mother if you _

_do this to your only daughter. She told me _

_she would commit suicide if you forced her _

_to go through with this. Please I do not _

_want to see my only sister kill herself _

_because of father's selfish greed. If you truly_

_love your daughter grant her a small loop _

_hole. Allow her to look for someone you _

_could approve of, whom she could love. If _

_she failed she would have to marry Draco, _

_but please, please don't force her to take _

_such a drastic measure to avoid it. I know _

_in your heart you know this to be true. I _

_love you mother, and Brittany does as well, _

_even though she is furious with you._

_Your Son_

Blaise smiled and crept out of the room. He snuck up to the Owlry to his owl Regi. Regi was a Screech Owl. Blaise smiled and gave Regi an Owl treat. He handed Regi the letter.

"Take this to mother, but wait until Artemis has delivered his letter to give it her. Just wait in the tree for a while." Blaise instructed.

Regi nodded his head and flew out the window. Regi was quite a smart owl. Blaise knew his letter would be delivered. He just hoped that it would be enough to get his mother to work something out.

The next day Brittany awoke and quickly readied herself for the day. She wanted to eat and avoid Draco as much as possible. She had let the other two girls in on the fact that Pansy was now in on the plan to get Brittany out of the arranged marriage. They were not thrilled with the idea, but were willing to give it a chance. Anything that could help them get Brittany out of the arranged marriage was welcome.

"Hey guys I am going downstairs to eat. I am going to try to avoid Malfoy as best I can." Brittany explained.

"That's fine." Serena stated sleepily.

"See you in class then." Scarlett added.

Brittany nodded and was out the door quickly. She walked briskly to the Great Hall. She was ready to just eat and keep herself away from Draco for as long as possible. As soon as she had reached the Great Hall she noticed there were a few students already there sitting and eating their breakfasts. Immediately Brittany noticed that Phoenix and Gabriel were at the Ravenclaw table eating. She walked over to the pair intending to explain to them what was going on at the moment.

"Hey Phoenix, hey Gabriel." Brittany called out to the two.

They turned around to see their friend. "Hello." They both replied.

"So I came over to talk to you about what is going on." Brittany sighed getting right to the point.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked Brittany concerned. "Does it have anything to do with that scene from last night?"

"Yeah, but that is not the main problem." Brittany explained. "There's more to it in fact."

"What?" Asked Gabriel quietly.

"Apparently my parents have arranged a marriage between myself and _Malfoy_." Brittany hissed.

"WHAT?" Phoenix gasped angrily.

They few heads in the Great Hall turned to the pair, but they soon turned back to their food. Brittany shook her head and sighed. Phoenix looked a little embarrassed for a moment. That is until he realized just what one of his best friends was now faced with. His face immediately turned serious.

"Tell me that you thought of a loop hole to squeeze through." Phoenix pleaded.

"The only one at the moment is making Draco no longer want me." Brittany admitted in a somewhat defeated tone."

"That can't be the only way out. There _has_ to be another way." Phoenix pleaded.

"I don't think her parents would leave her a loop hole at all. Malfoy probably had a hand in this and knew not to let you have a millimeter, because you would take a kilometer." Gabriel reasoned.

"He's right you know. I wrote my parents a letter and hopefully they will give me an out that way." Brittany explained.

"I hope so." Phoenix admitted.

"Me too Phoenix, me too." Brittany sighed. "But I am going to go and eat some breakfast so that I can get out of here soon."

"Alright see you in some classes today." Phoenix smiled.

"Yup." Brittany agreed.

Brittany walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. She gather some food onto her plate and began to eat. Soon enough people began slowly entering the Great Hall. She noticed that when the Golden Trio entered, Harry glanced her way for just a second. Brittany sighed and shook off the idea and figured she was just imagining things.

Scarlett and Serena soon entered the great hall and took their seats on opposite sides of Brittany. Seth was with them and sat directly across from her. When Blaise entered the Great Hall it was without Draco or anyone in his posse. Blaise walked over to his sister and gave her a kiss on the head before walking around the table and taking a seat across from Scarlett. He had a hopeful look upon his face.

"What's that look for?" Brittany asked curious about what could make his brother hopeful.

"Nothing, just hoping that you'll find a loop hole. I mean you can always just run away from home until you are seventeen. Then mother and father can not force you to marry Draco." Blaise suggested.

"I don't want to resort to that. Not yet if I can avoid it." Brittany sighed.

"You could fake your own death." Seth suggested.

"No, too dramatic." Brittany sighed.

"Trust me we all thought of ways for her to avoid this last night." Serena explained.

"So how did Phoenix take the news?" Scarlett wondered.

"Let's just say the first word out of his mouth was loud. That's putting it nicely even. He did not like the idea one bit." Brittany told her friend.

Suddenly a couple dozen owls flew into the Great Hall. Many were bearing gifts

"Oh look, it's the mail." Blaise pointed out happily.

"What are you so excited about?" Brittany asked him incredulously.

"Oh nothing." Blaise stated trying hard to hide the smirk upon his face.

"What are you hiding?" Brittany asked him suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied mysteriously.

Artemis and Regi flew over the two and both dropped letters into the siblings hands. Brittany opened hers, but Blaise hesitated. Brittany looked at him strangely, but her attention was soon on the letter. Her brother's strange reactions could wait until she found out her parent's reasoning. Opening the letter she began reading aloud.

_Dear Brittany,_

_You asked us what our reason for making you_

_marry Draco Malfoy. First off you are my _

_daughter and therefore have no right to_

_question my authority, nor my reasons. You _

_WILL marry Draco Malfoy. But your mother_

_insists that I at least allow you to know why _

_I am 'trying to ruin your life." The fact of _

_the matter is you are too much of a problem _

_to handle. You are cunning, impolite, cruel, _

_and worst of all overly independent. Marrying _

_Malfoy would be the best option in putting _

_you in your place. Also the Malfoy's are the _

_most powerful family in the Wizarding World _

_and we would like to have a small part in _

_that fortune. So that is why you will be wed to_

_Draco Malfoy._

_Your Father_

As she read her eyes began to water and rage built up within her. She began bawling as she continued trying to read the letter fully. Draco and his gang had just entered the Great Hall when she had finished. Brittany screamed in anger and threw the letter at her brother and took off like a rocket. The entire Great Hall watched as a Slytherin female lost total control of herself. Phoenix and Scarlett were quick to follow Brittany. Serena was about to go, but she was stopped by Blaise's saddened look.

As Brittany neared the doors she slammed into Draco and knocked him off his feet. In doing this Pansy was quick to help him up. As soon as Draco stood up and dusted himself off he was plowed over. Scarlett of course made sure to 'accidentally' step on his groin in the process of chasing her hysterical friend.

The entirety of the Great Hall watched in amazement at the display. Headmaster Snape did nothing as far as bat an eye. The Great Hall soon erupted in whispers. The Golden Trio was staring over at Malfoy. He was busy being fused over by Pansy while having a huge smirk upon his face. Harry turned to the other two.

"We have to see what is going on." He proclaimed.

"Why, she's just a Slytherin." Ron sighed.

"It's none of our business Harry." Hermione scolded.

"She helped us on the train. Besides this has _Malfoy_ written all over it." Harry challenged.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Hermione pressed.

"Well I am going and you can either come with me or not." Harry declared and walked out of the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and sighed. They too stood up and left, but not with nearly the enthusiasm as Harry had done. The scene the Golden Trio happened upon was heart wrenching to say the least. Brittany was curled up in Phoenix arms, bawling her eyes out, and screaming obscenities. Phoenix was rocking her back and forth in his arms, while Scarlett stood over the two like a protective lioness watching over a pair of her cubs.

They quickly hid when they heard Blaise coming though. He walked over and took his sister into his arms and whispered words of comfort into her ears. He held onto the letter from his own owl and kept glancing at it and back to his sister. Finally he opened the letter and began reading.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Wanting Classes**_

**We find out just what Blaise and Brittany's mother has replied to Blaise's owl. Classes start and rumors are running amuck. A surprising figure decides to step in and clear up the mess.**


	6. Wanting Classes

AN: Here it is. I am sorry for the long wait. I am over my depression and ready to write once more. My focus will be on school and writing. I have finished playing Tales of Symphonia, and thus only playing D&D will take up time other than my two summer courses. College classes during the summer are hard. So I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter. I appreciate all your support. I'm back and hopefully this time, I'm here to stay.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter Six: Wanting Classes

Blaise rocked his precious little sister back and forth in a comforting manner. She felt truly betrayed and she needed him more than anything. This was what a big brother was supposed to be there to do. He opened his own letter and began reading it to his younger sister.

_Dear Blaise and Brittany,_

_I am terribly sorry for the pain that your father_

_and I are cause the two of you. All I want is for_

_you to be happy, and I had deceived myself _

_into believing that if you married Draco Malfoy _

_you would truly end up happy. I never wanted _

_to cause you suck pain. I am thankful you are_

_there to look out for her Blaise, she needs you _

_now more than ever. I have realized that I_

_made a mistake and I have done what I can to _

_redeem myself. I have convinced your father _

_that it would be best for you to find love on your _

_own, or we could lose you forever. As it stands _

_now you have until l the end of this year to fall _

_in love with someone and have them propose to _

_you or else the standing arranged marriage will _

_continue. Your father has also added the _

_stipulation that he must approve of the male in _

_question. Good luck and remember I _do _love you _

_both. I may not show it very easily but I do._

_With Love,_

_Your Mother_

There was a moment of silence as the four companions tried to comprehend what had just happened. Brittany looked into her brother's smiling face and knew. He had something to do with their mother's change of heart. Brittany proceeded to hug the very life out of her brother.

Scarlett was so happy she hugged Phoenix in joy. After a moment she realized what she was doing and backed away hiding the blush that was on her face. Phoenix just laughed and congratulated Brittany by giving her one of his award winning smiles. It was a priceless scene for three Slytherins and a Ravenclaw to be so joyous and affectionate.

The Golden Trio watched in pure awe as the Silver Trio and Draco Malfoy's best friend shared such a tender moment. Harry was surprised people so close to his rival could be so, normal. Hermione sighed at the fact that she was reduced to spying with Ron and Harry. Ron was still trying to get his brain to process the fact that these people _were_ Slytherins and were not just stubborn pricks like the rest of their house.

"This can't be good for Malfoy." Ron snickered after a few moments of shock.

"Why not?" Hermione asked him confused.

"He is not going to get his way." Ron laughed.

"He's just going to make sure no one goes near her Ron. Didn't you hear that she has to find someone before the end of the year to propose to her, or else she'll stay with Malfoy." Hermione reasoned.

"I'm sure she'll find a way." Ron added.

"You can't actually think Malfoy would let her get away with this?" Hermione sighed. "He'll torture her until she give in to the inevitable."

"I think she might have a chance." Harry stated optimistically.

"What's with you all of a sudden mate?" Ron asked Harry. "Since when did we start caring about whether or not a _Slytherin _succeeds or not?"

"Since it means Malfoy will not get what he wants. She would have to be the first Slytherin female to deny him what he wants, and I think she may be able to out smart him.' He added.

"Anyone can outsmart Malfoy." Ron sighed.

"Maybe but he has cunning and power of his side." Hermione countered.

"Well it does not matter she is a sixth year Slytherin and we need to get to class." Ron stated.

"I'm surprised at you Ronald." Hermione praised.

"He just wants to ogle at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Harry explained.

Ron's face flushed red as he glared at his best friend. Hermione glared at Ron before storming off to their next class. None of the four being watched noticed they had ever had spectators nor would they have truly cared.

Blaise sighed he knew now going to be even more difficult for his sister to become happy. As soon as his best friend found out that his little sister now had a way out of the arraigned marriage, he would make her life a living hell. He needed to be there for her now more than ever. He knew that he had to help his baby sister find someone worthy of her, who would stay with her despite Draco's torture. Hell he would even have to stand up against the bastard. Very few people would do that, Seth Black, Draco's cousin would work, but Blaise knew Brittany was not interested in him that way. Phoenix would be the appropriate choice, but he also knew that Brittany was dead set on her best friends being an item. There were not that many other males left that would make a good enough impression on his father.

"Hey Blaise I think you should be heading to class now." Brittany stated drawing her brother out of his musings.

"Yeah you're right. I will see you at lunch. Just stay calm and we'll talk later." Blaise advised.

"Alright. Thanks again, you're the best." Brittany smiled and gave her brother another hug, this one not nearly as bone-crushing, and a peck on the cheek.

"You three better head to your first class as well." Blaise advised.

"Will do." Phoenix stated. "Watch out for Malfoy. I'll watch over the girls."

"I'll hold you to that Rivers." Blaise told him before walking off towards the castle.

"So who the hell are we going to have fall in love with you?" Scarlett wondered aloud.

"You forget she needs to be in love with them as well." Phoenix sighed.

"So what I am sure she could learn to love anyone who would keep her from Malfoy." Scarlett shot back.

"That is not the only problem, her father has to approve of her choice as well." Phoenix added.

"How hard could that be?" Scarlett asked.

"Think about it. Besides all the normal people her father would approve of, Malfoy will torment them enough so they would back off." Phoenix sighed.

"So what do we do?" Scarlett groaned.

"Find someone who hates Malfoy as much as I do, will never listen to anything the prick says, is caring enough for me to fall in love with, but is strong enough a wizard to impress my father, and obviously has to have some sort of a famous or rich side to his family name." Brittany stated. "But enough about that, it is high time we all get to class. I want to know if what our new head of house is like."

Her two friends were stunned speechless, but soon recovered from their shock. Then again when it came to getting herself out of a tight spot Brittany was usually able to come to conclusions quickly and easily. Brittany smiled and began walking towards the castle. She turned around to face her friends and stood there waiting with her hands on her hips in a joking manor.

Scarlett and Phoenix quickly ran up to and took to either side of her. With that the Silver trio strolled into the castle with smiles upon their faces. Soon enough they began hearing rumors fly behind them. Their smiles soon became forced as they quickly made their way to the Potions Dungeon. Upon reaching the classroom the Silver Trio let out a sigh of relief.

There eyes had widened once they had glanced around the room. The room, once filled with jars of random creatures, full of cobwebs, and the smell of musk, was clean. The room was spotless, organized, and smelled fresh. It was a strange sight indeed to see the once dark and dreary place, welcoming.

The trio walked into the room still looking around. They spotted Seth and Brittany walked over to him and smiled. She motioned for Scarlett and Phoenix to sit in front of them, and proceeded to talk with her friend.

"So what have you heard?" She asked curiously.

"Well there are a few interesting rumors flying around." Seth admitted. "I personally like the one where you have been recruited by the Ministry to get close to Lucius Malfoy by marrying his son. This way you could spy on him without him becoming suspicious."

"Oh I have heard quite a few myself. Apparently my parents want me to marry Malfoy so as to stop me from going into a slave market. I do not want to because I am in love with my two best friends. The three of us are in a love triangle but try to hide it by using Scarlett as a decoy to our love." Brittany laughed.

"Huh?" Seth asked not sure he followed the whole thing.

"You, Phoenix and I are in a threesome relationship, Scarlett is there to keep people from thinking I am with Phoenix as well as you. And to top it all off if I do not marry Malfoy I will be sold into slavery." Brittany finished trying to hold in her laughter.

"The rumors certainly are getting more and more serious." "So are we going to pretend that we are in a relationship?"

"Nah, it'd be like dating my younger brother Seth." Brittany laughed. "Besides I know you have a thing for a certain red haired Gryffindor." Brittany teased.

"Oh, piss off." He replied turning red in the face.

Suddenly the sound of clicking heels was heard from the hallway. The class fell silent. Fear of a feminine Snape raced through their thoughts. Only it would be worse once a week each month. They class held their breath in anticipation. When their new professor entered the room, they all let it out.

With a smile upon her face, a beautiful witch with dark brown hair and kind hazel eyes was before them. She had a smile upon her face, and walked normally unlike Snape who seemed to have a stick lodged up his ass. She turned and waved her wand at the chalk board. _Artemis Cortana_ appeared. She turned to the class, and her expression became serious.

"I know many of you had a fear that I would be just like your previous Potions Master. Fortunately I had to deal with Severus for seven years as well. He was a prick to anyone not of his house. I felt terrible for all the talented students who were pushed away from their passion because of him. I will not pick favorites, I will not base points on whose house you belong to, and I will not deal punishments and differently between houses either." She explained.

Brittany was brave enough to raise her hand. "Professor Cortana, is Diana your younger sister?"

"She is actually one of my cousins, but yes we are related Miss." Professor Cortana began.

"Zabini. Professor Cortana, I am Brittany Zabini." Brittany responded.

"Snape spoke highly of your talents. He said you were one of his top students. I look foreword to seeing your work Miss Zabini." Professor Cortana explained.

"I hope you all brought you books. Now let us begin." She began.

The class nodded and began their first lesson with the new Potions Master. The class went over well. It was one of the best potions classes any student had been to. When the class let out their only homework was a parchment about themselves and what they already know about Potions.

"That was the best potions class ever." Phoenix exclaimed. "She did not even glare at me for sitting with Scarlett like Snape always had."

"I never knew Snape thought so highly of you." Seth told Brittany as they walked next to each other.

"Me either I am surprised though." Brittany replied.

"I think I like her. Snape actually picked a good replacement for Slughorn. He was a bit of an ass." Scarlett sighed.

"Oh I agree. I was happy that Snape made him retire. He was too much of a prick." Phoenix declared.

"You thought he was a prick, he liked you. He thought I was an idiot." Scarlett grumbled.

"Alright then guys. We have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. See you in Herbology Phoenix." Seth declared stopping the would be lovers quarrel.

"Let's go, I hope Professor Anya will be just as awesome as Lupin was. He was my favorite teacher yet." Brittany declared. "I'm still waiting for another awesome teacher."

"All I know is that we have to deal with the Gryffindor's hating us again." Seth sighed. "My cousin is an asshole, he gives us a bad name."

"The Weasley twins are friends with me." Brittany declared. "I am also friends with Heather. She's in Gryffindor."

"Yeah alright, so you are friend with two drop outs and one still in school." Seth sighed. "It still does not make up for the fact that the whole rest of their house hates us." Seth countered.

"Oh well in two years it won't really matter." Scarlett added. "It's not like it will carry one the rest of out lives."

"I hope not." The two declared simultaneously.

"Oh look. it's little miss Slytherin Slut with her two sidekicks, Slytherin Stupid, and Slytherin Sap." A pretty girl sneered walking up to them. She had the traditional sky blue eyes and dyed platinum blond hair.

"Piss of Williams." Brittany hissed. "I ought to beat the shit out of you right now."

"Such anger. Why are you so mad? I mean you get to marry the best man in the world." The girl snapped.

"Oh, Harry Potter? Really when did that happen?" Brittany shot back with a smirk upon her face.

"You know very well who I meant." She hissed.

"Go to hell Kari." Scarlett hissed. "Go be a traitorous bitch somewhere else.

"Go hide in you brother's shadow." Kari countered.

"Back off Williams. Leave them alone." Seth growled.

"Oh is the poor wannabe protecting his would be girlfriend?" She cooed tauntingly.

"Miss Williams, you will refrain from tormenting Miss Zabini and her friends." A cold voice stated making the teenagers jump.

Turning around they saw Snape standing before them glaring down at Kari. His eyes were black and cold. He was obviously unhappy with what was going on.

"Professor Snape." Kari stuttered. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Miss Zabini has just had a member of her family enter St. Mungos and then died. In their will it stated she must be married by the end of the year. If not she will not inherit the fortune left to her." Snape explained. "She has been through much in a few days, and I would appreciate your kindness towards her."

With that said Snape turned to Brittany and gave her shoulder s squeeze. He then turned and walked away, not looking back. Brittany had a strange look on her face, where as Scarlett and Seth were smirking. Kari glared at the trio before storming forward to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

"What just happened?" Brittany asked.

"Snape just gave the biggest bitch and loudmouth in Hogwarts the reason for your outbursts." Seth explained.

"You can kiss those rumors goodbye." Scarlett declared happily.

"Yes, only now everyone is going to want to be with me, to get this 'fortune' I am to inherit." Brittany sighed.

"Oh well. We'll figure it out." Scarlett declared optimistically.

"I hope so." Brittany declared hopeful.

_To Be Continued…_

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Wanting Strategies**_

**In the next chapter DADA commences and the new professor shows her stuff. Dueling is to be done, but no one steps up to face Brittany. Finally Ginny faces off against her. Afterwards Seth is acting strangely. At lunch Blaise takes a walk with his sister to discuss what needs to be done.**


	7. Wanting Stratagies

AN: So I got a little stuck and sidetracked recently. I have had to write four papers in four weeks for my summer English 101 course. I am now in English 102 where I have to write five in five weeks. In addition to homework. This is why accelerated classes are not easy. Here is the next chapter.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter Seven: Wanting Strategies

"Alright, let's try to sit together." Scarlett whispered.

"Yeah, I really do not want to deal with many people." Brittany added.

"Alright." Seth agreed.

The trio walked into the room and found three seats together. Sitting down quietly they began scoping the room. The room appeared to be the same. Nothing had changed as drastically as the Potions Classroom had. Fortunately it seemed this Professor would at least be normal. Their first year teacher, Lockhart was a terror, Lupin was amazing even though he was a werewolf, Moody was strange, and very obviously an imposter, Umbridge was a pain in their ass, and Snape was just strange as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

People were scattered about and many eyes were upon Brittany. Kari had a smirk plastered upon her face. The news had already begun being spread. This was not good for the already struggling witch and her friends. Males were looking at the once untouchable Slytherin Zabini Sister, as up for the taking.

Seth stepped closer to Brittany and glared at the males who were staring at her. Scarlett spotted Serena by some desks and walked over to her. Brittany and the others followed suit. Brittany sat next to Seth again, while Scarlett sat next to Serena. Seth looked over to the Gryffindors and blushed a little when he saw Ginny Weasley. She was sitting next to Heather Ljuden. Brittany waved at her, and She waved back.

"Why are you friends with her Heather?" Ginny asked her friend.

"She is actually very nice Ginny. She's not like other Slytherins." Heather responded.

"If you're sure. I am going to take your word for it."

Brittany watched her friend look at Ginny with adoring eyes. She hoped the boy worked up enough courage to ask her out someday. They would make such a cute couple.

"You really should just ask her out." Brittany sighed.

"She's right. You look a little pathetic blushing while taking glances at her." Serena added.

"Besides you've liked her since first year." Scarlett declared.

"It's not like you have asked out Gabriel, Serena. Scarlett you have yet to ask out Phoenix, too. You've liked them for years as well." Seth shot back.

"He has a point." Brittany laughed.

The two females glared at their friends and blushed. Both turned around in their seats and stared ahead to the front of the classroom. Seth and Brittany just laughed silently at the reaction. Neither noticed the looks they were getting from the rest of the class.

Footsteps were heard from beyond the door. The class sat up straighter. It was time to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Alexandra Anya walked into the room with grace and poise. She looked beautiful with her flaming red hair in a nice bun. Her chocolate eyes looked kind. She was smiling peacefully. A foot from her desk she managed to trip on her high heels.

"Son of a monkey!" She growled. "This is the last time I wear high heels."

She whipped out her wand after taking off her shoes. She set them on her desk and glared at them. She turned to the entire class and sighed.

"I was really hoping you would not have seen my klutzy side today. Oh well. Watch your first spell of the day. Efflixi Heels."

She waved her wand and the shoes exploded into tiny sparkles of light. With that their new professor turned around. She smiled kindly and rubbed her hands together triumphantly. She looked down and blushed.

"Accio Slippers." She stated as she waved her wand again.

Slippers came zooming into the room as she used the chalk to actually write on the chalk board. _Alexandra Anya_, was now on the board. When her red slippers arrived she stepped into them and sighed happily.

"I'm Professor Anya, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts. I may be a klutz, but I know how to wield a wand. You will not be forced to fill out parchment upon parchment for this class. But there will be writing. I hate sitting for the entire period, therefore each day will consist of thirty minutes of duels at the end of class." She explained.

Brittany her hand. "Yes, what is it, Miss?"

"Brittany Zabini. I was wondering if we might be able to use more advanced spells than our age group allows?"

"Excellent question. The best way to learn is to experience it first hand. I heard of that catastrophe of a fourth year you had with Umbridge. I can guarantee if you know the spell and it is not one of the unforgivable curses, you may use it here. Your brother warned me about that last class. I look forward to your duel Miss Zabini." She declared. "Any other questions?"

When no one raised their hand she smiled. "Well to get to know you all I have decided to let you all blow up your very own ceramic statue of Umbridge. This spell only works on inanimate objects, so be careful."

Professor Anya levitated a statue in front of each student. They all looked just like their fourth year professor, Umbridge. Many angry feelings were stirred within the teens. She wrote the spell on the chalk board. _Efflixi _. Many students were confused as to what the black line meant.

"Each of you will tell me your name as you try the each time you try the spell. We shall do this in order starting with the first row." Professor Anya explained.

A Gryffindor raised his hand. "What is it Mr.?" Professor Anya asked.

"Gregory Miles. What does the blank line next to the spell mean?" He asked.

"Excellent question Mr. Miles. The black line is for the inanimate object you wish to blow up. Similar to the Summoning spell, only you are blowing it up not summoning it to you." She explained. "Let us get started then."

With that the students began trying to cast the spell. Very few of the students were actually able to accomplish blowing up the statue, on the first try. Ginny, Heather, Seth, Serena, and another Gryffindor succeeded. By the end of class everyone had destroyed the statue. It was quite the accomplishment.

"Alright now it is time for dueling. Any volunteers?" Professor Anya asked hopeful.

Brittany raised her hand. "I'll duel someone Professor Anya."

"Very good. Are there any volunteers to face Miss Zabini?" She addressed the class. No one raised their hands. "We do not all volunteer at once." She sighed.

No one raised their hand for a simple reason. With her being Draco Malfoy's fiancée, to fight and injure her meant his wrath. That was definitely something many people did not want to have to deal with. Add to that many males did not want to injure her. This would place their chances with the now available Zabini sister in jeopardy.

Heather would have faced her friend, if it were not for the desire to settle a score with Serena. The two had dueled before and Heather lost. She wanted to see if she would be able to best the girl now. Seth did not want to face his friend because he wanted to duel Ginny. Scarlett was willing to face her best friend, only if no one else was willing. She knew how smart and cunning Brittany could be.

Ginny looked around the room and decided to speak up. "I'll duel her Professor Anya."

"Excellent. Miss Weasley, Miss Zabini, get ready to duel."

The two girls walked over to the dueling platform and stood on it facing each other. They both bowed and smiled. When Professor Anya gave them the signal the duel was underway.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny shouted. An blast was sent towards Brittany.

"Protego!" Brittany exclaimed just in time. A protective barrier went up and shielded her from the blast.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny called out.

Brittany ducked and avoided the spell and sent her own back. "Congelo Corpus!"

Ginny tried to avoid the spell but was unable to get out of the way in time. Brittany smiled in victory. She bowed to a frozen Ginny. Brittany walked over to her and waved her wand.

"Liberum Corpus." With that Ginny was able to move again.

"That is an advanced seventh year spell. How did you learn that spell Miss Zabini?"

"It was in a book in my library at home last summer. I read about the spell, and then practiced it at home." Brittany explained.

"How many spells were in this book?" Professor Anya asked intrigued.

"Only a few, it was a diary written by my grandmother. It had mostly diary entries, but there were a few spells."

"It shall be interesting to see what you can do then." Professor Anya praised.

"That was fun, short, but fun. I could not let it go on for a long time. I'm sorry Weasley, but other people need to duel too." Brittany stated while holding out her hand as a peace offering.

"It was a nice duel. I will need to keep my guard up next time. Now I know what you can do." Ginny responded shaking her hand.

"Alright who is next?" Professor Anya asked the class.

After duels had gone on for another twenty-five minutes, class was over. It was quite an interesting first day with their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The Gryffindors headed to the Transfiguration Classroom, while the Slytherins were off to Charms.

"I hate Charms." Scarlett complained.

"Oh come on it is not that bad." Serena stated.

"I agree with Scarlett. Charms is not easy. I have no idea why I get Defense Against the Dark Arts, but fail miserably at Charms." Brittany admitted.

"It's because with Defense Against the Dark Arts your fighting more so than anything. Now with Charms you have to use you intellect and also talents." Serena explained.

"Which is why you are so good at Charms. Yet you are still good at Defense Against the Dark Arts." Scarlett complained.

"Oh stop your whining." Seth grumbled.

"What is the matter with you?" Scarlett asked offended.

"You are getting on my nerves alright. Jeez." Seth explained.

"I think He may just be upset with the fact that he was unable to duel Ginny." Serena pointed out.

"That's not it!" Seth exclaimed.

"I think he is stressed because he has wanted her for a long time. Now with Potter and her splitting up there may be a chance for them." Brittany told the two confused females.

"So you are just nervous or what?" Scarlett asked now concerned.

"It is not that. Just leave me alone alright." Seth grumbled.

"I think we better drop the subject." Serena advised.

"Yeah I agree." Brittany agreed.

"So we are having Charms with the Hufflepuffs, right?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah." Seth said.

"Too bad it's not with the Ravenclaws. You'd be able to have Phoenix help you out." Serena laughed.

"Not before you have Gabriel help you." Scarlett shot back.

"We'll see your boys in Herbology next period. So both of you drop it." Seth grumbled.

"Just drop all subjects pertaining to love, romance, and boys." Brittany requested. "I do not really want to deal with it either at the moment."

"Alright." The two girls agreed, somewhat reluctant.

The four entered the Charms classroom, and took their seats. Charms went by slowly for Scarlett and Brittany, who did not like the class. Seth was off in his own world thinking about something that seemed to be bothering him. Through out the entire class Brittany noticed looks directed at her. Angry glares from females in her house, pitying looks from the Hufflepuff females, and of course the males were all looking her over, one idea in their minds.

Once the class was over, Brittany and Scarlett all but ran out of the room. Seth was still acting strangely, and Serena watched her friends shaking her head. Once they reached the Herbology Greenhouse they looked for Phoenix and Gabriel. They spotted the two talking to each other quietly.

"Hey!" Brittany called out to her friends.

Phoenix and Gabriel looked up and smiled. "Hey." Phoenix responded.

"Hello." Gabriel whispered.

"What were you two talking about?" Scarlett inquired.

"We were talking about the rumors being spread about Brittany." Phoenix explained.

"Someone said that your getting a fortune if you marry by the end of the year." Gabriel elaborated.

"I guess what Snape said is going around then." Brittany smiled.

"Now all we need to do is find you a good male." Scarlett declared.

"Oh yes, that will be easy to do." Brittany sarcastically shot back.

"Oh it will happen." Serena replied optimistically.

"What's wrong with Seth?" Phoenix asked curious.

"He's thinking about something. I have no idea what it is though." Brittany told him.

"He's been this way since we left Defense Against the Dark Arts." Scarlett further explained.

"That's too bad. How was Professor Anya? I heard she was nice." Phoenix asked.

"She was very nice. I bet this year will be like second year." Brittany responded.

"Another Lupin. That will be a nice change." Phoenix agreed. "How was Charms?"

"It sucked!" Brittany and Scarlett replied annoyed.

"I could tutor you." Phoenix explained.

"Really?" Scarlett asked hopeful.

"You can tutor Scarlett. I think I will ask my brother to tutor me." Brittany explained.

"Alright. One on one tutoring is easier anyways." Phoenix agreed.

Just then Professor Sprout walked into the Greenhouse. Class was then started and the group was split up. Scarlett was hiding her slight blush, while Brittany hid her smirk. Serena rolled her eyes at the strange girl. She had her own love life to worry about, yet she was worrying about setting up her best friends. Seth was still off in his own world. Gabriel was keeping to himself as usual.

Once class was over it was finally time for lunch. Blaise had promised to meet with his sister. Brittany knew that her brother wanted to talk about strategies to get out of the arranged marriage. Brittany parted from her friends and went off to look for her brother. Searching for him, she soon locater Blaise with none other than Professor Snape.

"I realize that it will be a difficult endeavor. You must succeed though." Snape declared.

"I thought you would want your godson to be happy." Blaise replied somewhat taken aback.

"I do, but my godson can not be with her if he is to become the next dark lord. I would not make anyone suffer through such a thing, unless absolutely necessary" Snape explained.

"Alright professor. Thank you for your help this morning. I am sure Brittany appreciates it as well." Blaise thanked him.

"What a coincidence brother. I do thank him for getting Williams out of my face. I can not believe I was ever friends with that girl." Brittany stated walking up behind her brother.

"AH! Brittany you scared me. What the hell are you doing?" Blaise asked his younger sister.

"I was looking for you silly." Brittany laughed. "You wanted to talk to me right."

"Yes. Let's go for a walk." Blaise told her. "If you'll excuse us professor.."

"Yes, of course. With the loss in the family I expect to see you being very protective of your younger sister. My condolences to your situation Miss Zabini." Snape stated before walking off towards his office.

Blaise smiled and Brittany rolled her eyes. She choose to hold her tongue and pretend she did not hear anything but that last line. Blaise looked somewhat guilty, but figured what his sister did not know would not kill her. The two walked around the grounds and made sure no one was near them. The crisp autumn air surrounded them as the held hands and walked together.

"Brittany, we need to get started on this right away." Blaise stated after a few minutes of calm silence.

"I know, I just do not know how to do it all in less than a year." Brittany admitted.

"So you are worried about what is happening." Blaise surmised.

"Of course I am. I have to get someone to fall in love with me and propose by the end of my sixth year. In addition father has to approve of him." Brittany grumbled. "Any male worth anything to father would not come near me because of your stupid pig-headed best friend."

"I think I may just have a way to get you some worthy suitors." Blaise stated mysteriously.

"Oh really? And what hair brained idea is that?" Brittany asked, dreading the answer.

"How about a tournament." Blaise suggested.

"Pass." Brittany responded after the last syllable left Blaise's mouth.

"Oh come on. It would prove he was worthy." Blaise stated.

"Yes and Draco would kick all their asses. No one from Slytherin would be dumb enough to do that." Brittany replied.

"How about someone from Ravenclaw. That McCallister guy." Blaise suggested.

"He is way to shy for me, besides I think he already has a thing for Serena." Brittany explained. "And do not suggest Phoenix."

"I know, I know. I could talk to some friends and get you on a date with Oliver Wood." Blaise suggested.

"Oh come off it. I would not date him. He's really good looking and all, but he would not give me the time of day. I am your sister Blaise." Brittany reasoned.

"Fine then what do we do?" Blaise asked her. "Put your cunning to good use."

"I have been, all throughout Charms. I have something to ask you about that later though. So what if I just agree to date people." Brittany suggested.

"That was the best you could come up with?" Blaise yelled shocked.

"I was trying to participate in class as well!" Brittany shot back.

Seth then came running up to the pair. He was huffing and puffing. Blaise had a strange look upon his face. Seth ran over to the pair and smiled. His face was less pale and he seemed more normal.

"I know what you can do. You can be friends with Ginny, you can be friends with her and then get one of the Gryffindors to fall for you." Seth declared.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Brittany asked him confused.

"I am not entirely sure, but you are friends with her brother, and her best friend. It cannot be that hard for her to accept you. Then you can get into the good graces of the Gryffindors. If a guy really likes you from Gryffindor then my cousin will not be able to get in the way. No Gryffindor cares about what Draco Malfoy says, right." Seth explained.

"Is that what you were thinking about the entire time?" Brittany wondered.

"Yeah." Seth admitted sheepishly.

"And once I am friends with Ginny you want me to put in a good word for you?" Brittany asked.

"Come one you know no one can resist once you start your matchmaking." Seth begged.

"Even though the idea is partly selfish. I guess that I can do that. If all else fails I will still get a new friend." Brittany agreed.

Blaise still had the strange look on his face while his sister hugged her friend. He kept looking at Seth's face and smiled. That hair reminded him too much of a certain Gryffindor that would piss off his best friend greatly. Now to see if Blaise Zabini had the matchmaking skills his younger sister had. Now to get to work.

_To be Continued…_

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Wanting Proof**_

**In the next chapter Brittany explains the new plan to her friends. Kari comes up for some bitching and Pansy comes to her aid. Brittany then explains the new plan to Pansy as well. Draco tries to make a move on Brittany. Blaise proves just whose side he is on.**


	8. Wanting Proof

Sorry I've been gone so long. Working third shift and taking Summer college course is not good for a writers mind. I did get this chapter out and hopefully the next one sooner. I have more ideas for that one. So wish me luck. Hope you all enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter Eight: Wanting Proof

After all the classes had finished for the day it was time for dinner. Brittany had been very quiet ever since her talk with Seth and Blaise. Serena and Scarlett were both very worried about their friend. During dinner Kari kept glaring at the three females. Her eyes were full of loathing. None of the three paid any attention to the jealous female.

"Brittany you need to tell us what is going on." Serena declared.

"Yes. You've been quiet ever since lunch. What did you and Blaise talk about?" Scarlett inquired.

"I'll tell you later on tonight alright." Brittany explained. Seeing the annoyed faces of her friends she added, "Tonight when we get to the dorm room."

This seemed to pacify the two. Brittany looked over to Pansy who was fawning all over Draco. Draco of course kept his gaze on Brittany, and he was furious. She had managed to convince her mother to give her a loop hole. His plan had been fool proof. Now she had the chance to be with some other guy. To top it all off it seemed his best friend was in on it all as well.

Pansy smirked on the inside. Draco was getting pissed, which meant he would be making rash decisions. This meant that Brittany had more room to get out of the arranged marriage. Draco would be hers one day, she was sure of it.

Brittany finished her meal and stood up. Blaise was sitting with Seth across from the three girls. Blaise nodded to his sister with a kind smile upon his face. Brittany smiled back. She turned and left the Great Hall. Phoenix followed her. He wanted to know what was going on as well. He was not about to be left out of the loop.

Once in the hall Phoenix called out to her. "Britt, wait up."

Brittany turned around and smiled. "Well hurry up. I'm kind of in a hurry." Brittany explained.

"What is so important?" Blaise asked.

"Getting into my dorm away from Williams. I do not want an encounter with that bitch at the moment." Brittany told him gruffly.

"I can understand that. She is a pain in the ass." Phoenix agreed catching up to her. "So care to tell me what is going on?"

"Seth came up with and idea for the problem. He suggested I befriend Ginny, who is honestly a really sweet girl, and get in the good graces of the Gryffindors. I would not mind it. They are really nice. I 

mean I am already friends with the Weasley Twins and Heather Ljuden. Any how with that hopefully I catch the eye of a Gryffindor. No Gryffindor will care about the threats of Malfoy, right. So that is the plan for now." Brittany explained.

"Seth thought of all that?" Phoenix asked her amazed.

"Yes. That was what was seemingly bothering him earlier." Brittany clarified.

"Oh, I see now. Well I better let you escape to your dormitory then." Phoenix stated.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow in class." Brittany smiled.

Brittany then turned around and began walking off to the dungeons. She was not about to be confronted by Kari when she had so much planning to do. There was much to be done, and she did not need a jealous bitch to add to the list.

Phoenix walked back into the Great Hall and sat down next to Gabriel again. He explained to his friend just what was going on. Gabriel agreed that it would be a good idea. Phoenix had not noticed that a person had listened in on the conversation between him and Brittany. They were excited to learn this tid-bit of information. Their boss would be happy to learn this as well.

Once Scarlett and Serena were done they stood up and left the Great Hall for the dungeon. Upon arrival in the common room they went straight to the girls' dormitory and into their specific room. They saw Brittany sitting on her bed, thinking. They joined her on the bed. Brittany jumped because she did not realize her friends had entered the room.

"Hey there guys." Brittany greeted.

"We're done waiting, now spill." Scarlett demanded.

"Seth came up with an idea on how I can get out of the marriage." Brittany started. "That was what he was thinking about."

"So that was why he said it was not Weasley." Serena realized.

"Yeah. So he came up with the idea that I befriend Ginny Weasley, and get on the good side of the Gryffindors. One of them has to be able to convince father they are worthy. In addition to the fact that Malfoy won't scare them off." Brittany explained.

"Wow, that is an excellent idea!" Scarlett praised.

"How in the world are you going to be able to get Ginny to be friends with you?" Serena asked.

"I've been doing some thinking. I think writing a letter to Fred and George about the situation will be helpful. I am sure they would be willing to talk their sister into being friends with me. I think talking with Heather will help as well." Brittany explained.

"That just might work!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"So now that we have a plan, when do we start?" Serena asked.

"As soon as possible, we only have the school year to get someone to fall in love with me, and me them, and then me being proposed to." Brittany told them.

There was a sudden knock on the door. The three girls jumped in surprise. The three girls looked at each other and the door. None of them were expecting anyone wanting to talk to them. The knocking continued.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked after a moment.

"Someone wants to see you in the common room." A young feminine voice called out to her.

"They sent a first year." Scarlett sighed. "Why do they always send first years?"

"They fear us, obviously." Serena explained.

"Ask who sent them." Scarlett urged.

"Fine. Who wants to talk to us?" Brittany asked.

"I can't tell you that." The first year explained.

"Was it a guy or a girl?" Brittany asked.

"It was a girl." The first year replied.

"Tell her we will be down in a second." Brittany explained.

"Alright."

Brittany turned to her friends and sighed. She plopped down on the bed and groaned. Scarlett and Serena were both wondering why Brittany would agree to go downstairs.

"She might either A, be Williams, B be Parkinson, or C hurt the poor first year. I have to go," Brittany explained.

"I still think that this is not a good idea." Scarlett stated.

"Yeah I agree." Serena added.

"It does not matter. I am not hiding forever. Gryffindors are brave right, I need to face Williams, and put the bitch in her place." Brittany elaborated.

"Alright, well if you think it is a good idea, then I am in." Scarlett declared.

"Count me in as well." Serena agreed.

"Thanks guys, let's go." Brittany smiled.

The three girls exited their dorms and went down to the Common Room. There in the middle stood Kari and a bunch of Draco's fangirls. Brittany sighed, but continued on. It was time to put the bitch in her place. Brittany just hoped she would not get detention if she decided to beat on Kari.

"Well look who came out of their room, girls. It's The Slytherin Sister, Slytherin Stupid, and Slytherin Strange." Kari hissed.

"At least I am not a Slytherin Slut wannabe." Brittany shot back.

"At least I am not a whore." Scarlett added.

"And at least I am good looking." Serena finished.

Kari seemed to grow red in the face at the comments. She glared at Brittany. "You stupid bitch, using your brother to get to Draco!"

"You think I actually want that prick?" Brittany hissed. "I'd rather Avada Kedavra myself, than end up marrying that bastard."

"Yeah sure. That is why Draco just yelled at all of us. He made sure we knew that you are the only one he wants. He even denied a kiss from me." Kari shouted.

"You stupid bitch, he does not want to catch an STD. Who knows how many cocks you've sucked." Serena countered while Scarlett snickered.

"You think this is funny Nott? At least I have a brain." Kari hissed.

"Bitch please, she gets higher grades than you," Brittany defended. "So do not start that B,S or I will get angry."

"What are you going to do? Call big brother and have him and Draco hurt me?" Kari whined in a baby voice.

Brittany took a step foreward with tears in her eyes. "No." She declared her voice wavering.

"Oh is the little sissy going to cry?" Kari taunted,

Brittany then reared her fist back as Kari was looking at her friends. Once her face turned around Brittany's fist flew. A twack was heard through out the room, and everyone was silent. Kari had just been decked in the eye, and Brittany was smiling. She laughed at Kari along with Scarlett and Serena.

"Yup, I'm going to cry tears of joy. I really wanted to do that." Brittany retorted.

"You'll pay for that! …" Kari began, waving her wand

"Petrificus Totalus!" A voice shouted and Kari froze.

Pansy entered the room with a few of her seventh year friends. Millicent Bullstrode was right by her side. Draco was no where to be seen as was Blaise. Pansy glared and the younger fan girls dispersed. Pansy watched them flee with sick pleasure. The few who remained were silent.

"Williams, you know better than to cast spells like that on fellow Slytherins. Detention with Snape, tonight. I suggest you leave her alone lest you fall from Draco's favor anymore. None of us need the help of a whore or a bitch, and certainly not both. You have no chance with Draco so just back off and let those of us with potential work." Pansy hissed.

She mumbled the counter-curse and walked away, head held high. She smirked at Brittany as she passed, with a wink. Kari glared after Pansy, but knew better than to mess with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode. Seeing how Pansy was closest to Draco, and was Prefect, she would lay low for the moment. Kari glared at the three smiling girls and stormed off. Her friends quickly followed behind, not wanting to be left with Brittany. Crossing her now meant crossing her friends, her brother, Draco, and now Pansy and her gang. This was not their fight.

"That went rather well." Scarlett declared happily.

"Yeah that punch felt really good." Brittany agreed,

"I am glad Parkinson's on our side." Serena put in. "that helps us immensely." Serena added,

"Oh now I have to go tell Parkinson what the new plan is." Brittany explained.

"Alright, better do it before Ice Prick gets here." Serena suggested.

"I wonder what is taking him so long?" Scarlett thought aloud.

"It does not matter. I'll be back, you guys should wait in our room." Brittany told them.

With that she turned around and walked up the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. Scarlett and Serena were about to follow suit when a disheveled fourth year ran in. He was looking around frantically for something. When he spotted the two females he ran over to them.

"Malfoy…Zabini…fight…room…sister." The fourth year wheezed.

"What is going on?" Serena asked.

"Take a minute to catch your breath. Then explain it to us." Scarlett advised.

Brittany had just reached Pansy's room and knocked. The door flung open and a smiling Pansy greeted her. Brittany was pulled inside quickly and the door was slammed shut. Being a Prefect, Pansy had a room all to herself, which was helpful in keeping secrets in, and big mouths out.

"So I assume from Draco's even icier demeanor that you've got an idea of what to do." Pansy surmised.

"Yes, Seth suggested that I befriend Ginny Weasley. In doing that I make nice with the Gryffindors and one of them will hopefully fall for me." Brittany explained.

"That is a very good idea. Especially coming from Black. He's not all that bad after all. No Gryffindor will worry about Draco's little rules." Pansy agreed.

"Thanks, I think. I'm glad you understand." Brittany smiled kindly.

"I know I seem like an air head but you know I am not Zabini. If it weren't for Draco's obsession about you we could be friends." Pansy added.

"In the end once we get the plan underway, I think it might be beneficial to give you some tips. To help you figure out how you can get his attention like I do. We'll come to that at a later date, right now we need to get me a man, I have a higher deadline." Brittany suggested.

"Of course. We need to get you a Gryffindor, that will piss of Draco so much he will slip up even more. He is so rash when he is angry." Pansy smirked.

"Oh I never got a chance to thank you for Williams." Brittany added. "So thank you."

"Don't worry about it. That bitch has been a thorn in everyone's side since she came here." Pansy stated with hate. "That slut is such a poser, and a whore. It was nice being able to put her in her place."

"It was fun to…" Brittany began before pounding on the door was heard. "What the?"

"Brittany come quick. Blaise and Malfoy are arguing in the Room of Requirement. Blaise sent a fourth year to get you. Parkinson you should come as well." Scarlett yelled. "Serena went ahead to get Professor Cortana, and Professor Snape."

Pansy and Brittany both looked at each other. Their eyes jumped alive with fear. Bolting to the door, they tore it open and nearly plowed Scarlett over. The two females raced down the stairs and through the common room. No one was left in the common room, not after what they heard. People were all gathered outside the Room of Requirement. Teenagers from all four houses were outside the room hoping to enter.

When Brittany and Pansy arrived on the scene shortly followed by Scarlett, people stopped for a moment. Brittany and Pansy walked up to Crabbe and Goyle who were guarding the door. One look into twin pairs of eyes, burning with anger and worry, they moved.

Brittany and Pansy threw open the doors and burst through them. Both females swiveled their heads around trying to find who they were looking for. Once they spotted the two, they stormed over to the yelling pair. Both males were red in the face with wands drawn.

"Both of you idiots tell me what is going on?" Brittany screeched.

Draco and Blaise froze. They never expected Brittany to show up, and now they had an audience. Blaise looked somewhat ashamed, but Draco held his head high. Brittany glared at him with all her might.

"You IDIOTS! Do you want to get expelled?" Brittany asked them shaking with fury.

"Brittany, I…" Blaise began.

"Save it." Brittany hissed. "I want to hear Ice Prick's side first."

"How sweet." Draco began. "Blaise and I were discussing just whose side he was on." Draco stated vaguely. "When he would not answer my question we began arguing."

"Yeah right." Brittany turned to Blaise. "What do you have to say?"

"Draco was accusing me of being a traitor to him. I tried explaining family always comes first. He would not listen. I can be his friend and protect you at the same time, but he does not get it. So we began arguing. You know how he gets." Blaise explained.

"You both are just so…argh…I outta…just…I…you're lucky I'm pissed off or I'd hex you both." Brittany screamed.

"You would not dare hex your fiancée." Draco taunted.

At the same time two very similar shouts echoed through out the halls. "I am NOT your fiancée!" and "She is NOT your fiancée!" One from Brittany and the other from Blaise. The only difference was Blaise's was a punch line. Literally. Blaise had lost it with his friend. He pulled his fist back and swung. Draco was suddenly on the ground and Blaise's fist was still clenched.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Cortana yelled out angrily.

The whole hall and the four people in the Room of Requirement froze. Serena had arrived with Professor Cortana and Professor Snape. Both looked extremely displeased with the situation. People began backing away slowly, just in case.

"Malfoy and Zabini were arguing over Zabini's sister. Draco seems to think she is his, and Zabini says that his sister has a right to choose." Pansy explained. "Both became angered with one another. In the end Draco was defending his honor while Zabini was defending his younger sister."

"Very well Miss Parkinson." Professor Cortana said. "The two of you will have detention with me for the rest of this week. I suggest you get your act together."

"Professor Cortana, I believe having those two in the same room is not wise just yet. Shall I take Mr. Zabini off your hands?" Snape told her what he was going to do, just making it seem like she had a choice.

"Fine." She turned to Blaise and Draco, "both of you should be ashamed of yourselves." She hissed and with that she stormed off angrily.

"Miss Zabini I suggest you return to your room. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and I are going to have a little chat. The rest of you, I suggest you go to your common rooms at the very least. I do not want to deal with another incident tonight. If I do, you will not like the consequences. I already have a detention of my own to get back to." Snape declared before walking off in a flurry of robes.

With that said people began walking away from the scene quickly. The Golden Trio had also been there to witness the fight. They watched amused as Brittany kicked Draco in the shin, and mumbled something to him. With the scowl on her face, it was obviously not sweet nothings.

"Damn it all Blaise! Father is going to be furious." Brittany sighed hugging her savior.

"It was worth it. I'm the only one who will protect you. If it weren't for me, no one would protect you." Blaise explained and held his sister close.

"I have Phoenix, and Scarlett, and Seth, and Serena, and Heather, and Fred, and George. They'd protect me." Brittany countered.

"From Draco _and _father, successfully?" Blaise smiled as the two walked out of the Room of Requirement. "Only I am willing to go against our father and my best friend for you."

Brittany smiled and hugged her brother tighter. Once outside she glared at the remaining people. "You heard Professor Snape, off with you. Jeez, do none of you respect anyone's privacy or orders around here."

"Oh be nice." Blaise chuckled.

"I will when you stop worrying me to death. Had you been _anyone_ else, Malfoy would not have hesitated to curse you to oblivion. I love you Blaise, you're the only family I really have." Brittany admitted holding her brother close.

"I'll always look out for you." Blaise promised. "No matter what. I've got detention with Snape now."

"You'll get to enjoy sometime with Kari then as well." Brittany laughed.

"I wondered why she was not there." Blaise chucked. "You?" he asked.

"Nope Parkinson gave her detention with Snape." Brittany explained.

"Well I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast." Blaise hugged her one last time before heading to Snape's office.

Brittany smiled as she walked away. Scarlett, Serena, and Seth joined her.

"I am so proud of Blaise." Serena declared.

"Me too, he kick Malfoy's ass." Scarlett cheered.

"I am just glad he's on our side." Seth smiled.

"He is my brother after all." Brittany finished.

With that the four of them headed to the Dungeons again. The Golden Trio, Ginny, and Heather watched them confounded. They were not entirely sure they just witnessed Slytherins acting like they cared for others, and had hearts. Walking away from the Scene, Ron was busy talking about how Draco went down like a pansy after that one punch to the face. The others listened but were lost in thoughts. None more so than Harry.

_To be Continued…_

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Wanting Letters**_

**In the next chapter, Blaise has detentions with Snape, Classes go on, and Rumors spread like wildfire. Letters of All kinds are sent. It is time to get devious.**


	9. Wanting Letters

Hey there guys, sorry for the long wait. Working third shift is tough. They have me at 40 hour weeks. It's not easy to find the energy to write. Plus there are jerks at work who spread rumors about me and claim I do not work. In addition there is a guy at work who likes me and is being an ass and annoying the hell out of me. So The creative juices have not stirred in a while. But when I went and saw Twilight it stirred the juices and I decided to pick up again. So hopefully I can get back on track. Enjoy the chapter

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter Nine: Wanting Letters

Brittany sighed. Sitting at her desk quill in hand she had no idea how to start these letters. She had to write to Fred and George, Heather, and whoever all else needed to be in on the plan. She groaned loudly and slammed her head on the desk. She was thrown off because of her brother and Draco's fight. Their father was going to be so furious with Blaise it was not even funny.

"Don't beat your head on the desk Brit, we need that brain of yours." Scarlett laughed, trying to cheer her friend up.

"I would be fine if people were not stupid making me worry about them." Brittany explained.

"You need to forget about that. You said it yourself Snape is on your side, I am sure he will be fairly easy on your brother." Serena reasoned.

"It's not him that I am worried about. It's our father. He's going to go berserk when he finds out." Brittany explained.

"Oh." Both s replied seeing where their friends worry was coming from.

Brittany sighed again and picked up her quill. She needed to do this and the sooner she started the sooner she could make plans about how to get out of the arranged marriage.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I've got a huge problem, and I would like some help. _

_Scratch that I need it. My parents have me in an _

_arranged marriage to Malfoy. I managed to get a way _

_out of it though. If someone falls in love with me, _

_and proposes I can get out of it. Unfortunately he will _

_need to have father's approval. So this is where you _

_two come in. We have decided a Gryffindor is better _

_than anything because they won't be afraid of Malfoy._

_So I need your help to get on their good side. I have _

_been acquaintances with your younger sister, and I _

_am friends with her best friend. I figure if I can _

_befriend her then the other Gryffindors will warm up _

_to me as well. Your brother Ron is another story. I _

_rarely speak to him at all, and I was hoping you would _

_help convince him I am not such a bad person. Please _

_help, I do not want to get stuck with Malfoy for the _

_rest of my life._

_Brittany Zabini_

With that finished Brittany gave a small triumphant smile. She actually finished a letter. Now she only had a bunch more to go. She decided not to stop now, because if she did she would lose her nerve. She did not want to start worrying about her brother again.

_Dear Heather_

_Hey it's me. I was wondering if you could help me. As I _

_am sure you have heard I am supposed to marry Malfoy. _

_I have a way out of it though. If I can get a worthy _

_enough male, for father, to fall in love with me and _

_propose, then I can actually marry him instead. I was _

_hoping that you could help me get on the good side of _

_the Gryffindors. They are the only ones who are really _

_good enough for my father, that won't be afraid of Malfoy. _

_So could you help me? I was hoping to become friends _

_with Ginny. You said she and I would make good friends, _

_so I figure it's a good start right? Please Help._

_Brittany_

Brittany smiled quite proud of herself, being able to get out more than one letter. She was now on a roll. It was time for one more. She decided a letter to her brother was in order. _Might as well yell at him for being such a dork_.

_Blaise_

_Are you stupid or something. I mean I know you are trying_

_to protect me, but if father hurts you who else will help me _

_when I need it desperately. You need to be more careful. I _

_have sent letters to some friends in regards to the loophole. _

_Hopefully I will be able to hear back from them later on this _

_week. Please do not do anything stupid for a while. Father_

_is going to be so angry with you when he finds out. I love _

_you Blaise._

_You Loving Sister_

Brittany finished her final letter and was very proud of herself. She managed to get out three letters in one hour. She even had time to get them out, and get some sleep. Things were beginning to go her way, and that made it bearable.

§Snape's Office§

Kari hid her hateful glare from Blaise. He was still one of the two most powerful Slytherins, and to cross him would be bad. She had no idea as to why he was there, and he would not tell her. Snape was simply sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of him.

"Miss Williams, you may go now." Snape finally declared. "And I expect that you will refrain from anymore acts in the future."

Kari nodded and left the room. She was ready to get out. "I wonder why Zabini is in there though?" She asked herself aloud.

Snape then turned to Blaise and sighed. "Your father is going to be furious."

"I know sir." Blaise replied.

"You need to be more careful. Without you your sister will be much less driven to get out of the marriage." Snape explained.

"I understand. It's not my fault that Draco is such a prick." Blaise argued.

"Yes that is one of his less redeeming qualities. He gets that from his father." Snape grumbled. "That is beside the point. You need to inform me about what you all have planned."

"Brittany is going to befriend Ginny Weasley in hopes that a Gryffindor will fall for her." Blaise told him.

"Ah. A clever idea, truly Slytherin worthy." Snape praised.

"Actually it was Seth Black who came up with it."

"Hmm, that is interesting indeed. But there is one problem. I do not think that Weasley's big brother is going to stand for his sister being used." Snape warned.

"This is my sister we are talking about. It's not like she would befriend her for only that reason. She's too kind to let that happen. Besides Ginny Weasley would be a nice friend for her." Blaise argued back.

"I know, I was just warning you what could happen if Weasley was befriended for the wrong reasons." Snape said trying to calm the easily angered brother.

"I'm sorry professor. I just can't help but defend her. She is my only little sister. No one else will." Blaise apologized.

"I understand. Just be careful, alright. I do not want to see another person destroyed because of the Dark Lord and his plans. So who did you have in mind for you sister?" Snape asked curiously.

"There are a select few candidates, but one stands out a little more that the rest."

"I think I know who you mean." Snape declared with a snake like smile. "I just hope you know what you are doing Mr. Zabini."

"I've watched my sister enough times to see how she thinks. Besides how hard could it be to get Potter to fall in love with her?" Blaise asked jokingly.

"You'd be surprised Mr. Zabini. Potter is quite stubborn. Your sister is still a Slytherin."

"Yes, but right now she is just a girl in need of someone to love her." Blaise countered.

"At least your heart is in the right place. I'll let you go in a few minutes. Until then just relax. You are going to need everything you have to help your sister." Snape told him.

"Understood Professor." Blaise responded.

After a few minutes Blaise was allowed to leave from 'detention.' Blaise smiled as he left Snape's office, and was on his merry way to the Slytherin Dorms. On the way he heard voices and sighed. He was not about to get caught again.

Harry, and Ron rounded a corner as Blaise tried to get away. He accidentally backed into one of the suits of armor and groaned. Harry and Ron looked at the elder Zabini at that moment. All three looked guilty.

"What are you doing out here Zabini?" Ron asked accusingly.

"I am on my way to the dorms. I just finished my first detention with Snape." Blaise explained. "What are you two doing?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ron shot back.

"I didn't mean anything by that Weasley, calm down. I'm not Draco I won't turn you in or anything. Just breathe." Blaise eased.

Ron looked disgruntled by that comment and Harry took the opportunity to say something. "So what was that all about earlier, with you and Malfoy? I thought you two were good friends."

"We are, or were. Draco is just so intent on making my sister his, he refuses to listen to reason. I did what any big brother would do, defended her honor. No one else will." Blaise explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, despite Ron elbowing him in the gut.

"No one else looks out for her. She has her friends, but they can only do so much. No one cares for her enough to take on the world for her. It's up to me to watch over her. Until I can find someone who will do it just as well as I do." Blaise explained.

"She can take care of herself." Ron laughed. "She's cunning enough for it."

"Well if she weren't as nice as she is she would be fine. She'd fight Draco and win hands down. She does not know how to play very dirty." Blaise sighed. "Sometimes I wish she did. It'd make life a little easier on her."

"Psh. A nice Slytherin? You're crazy Zabini." Ron laughed.

"Think what you want. She's an angel born to a family hell bent on corrupting her. It's not her fault. I do what I can. At least she has friends in all four houses. Can you say the same?" Blaise laughed.

"Who wants to be friends with a Stuck-Up Slytherin anyways?" Ron growled. "Let's go Harry."

"Never judge a book by its cover Weasley, you might miss the treasure inside." Blaise stated.

Blaise smirked as he turned around. Placing little seeds of doubt about Slytherins in Potter was easier than he thought. That was the easy part, and he was far from done with that. Taking it slow was the key. One can not rush love.

Harry turned to Ron. "He may be right." He whispered.

"Oh not you too." Ron groaned. "Slytherins are all the same and you know it. Just because she hates Malfoy does not mean she could be a nice person."

"I guess your right." Harry sighed.

Thee two walked back to their common room. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, minus one Draco Malfoy. He was pissed beyond belief that his best friend was talking with Potter. Oh he'd kick both their asses now. It was not like Blaise was stupid enough to try and make one of the Gryffindorks fall for his sister. Was he? Draco would just have to make it a point that Brittany Zabini was his, and his alone. No one else was to have her.

Morning arrived and many students were still buzzing about the incident between Blaise and Draco the previous night. Brittany was eagerly waiting for her replies, but knew it would take some time. That still did not keep her from smiling at breakfast.

"Calm down. You're going to fall out of your seat." Seth teased.

Brittany sighed and shook her head. "I know."

"What are you so excited about?" He asked her.

"Nothing much, just a little more help." Brittany stated casually.

"She sent out some letter last night." Serena clarified.

"Well no wonder she's excited." Seth laughed.

"Same old Brittany, never one to wait easily." Scarlett teased.

Blaise entered the Great Hall alone, and the whispers silenced for a moment. He shook his head and laughed silently while walking over to his sister.

"I promise to watch out from now on little one. No more stupid fights for your honor." Blaise chuckled.

"Good." Brittany stated.

"Oh look the owls are here." Scarlett told them.

"Great." Blaise sighed.

"You are so getting a howler." Seth teased.

"It's worth it." Blaise smirked. _Do your worst father._

Owls poured in and dropped letters and gifts to students from their families. Blaise was not the least surprised when a red letter was dropped in front of him. He sighed and opened it up ready to take his fathers angry words. The howler proceeded to channel Mr. Zabini's angered voice.

"Blaise William Zabini, You had better have an excellent reason for your actions. How _dare_ you fight Draco Malfoy. He is going to be marrying your sister. If _I_ hear you step even a toe out of line, I will come there and make sure you never meddle in this matter _again_! Do you understand? And Brittany you better behave yourself as well. No schemes! Or I'll force you to marry him the next day! And another thin…" The howler cut off for a second and changed to a feminine voice.

"Just behave. Love you both." The howler proceeded to rip itself apart after this.

Brittany and Blaise just laughed joyfully. It was better than they had imagined. It seemed their mother was monitoring their father's use of the howler. She had cut him off before he was allowed to rant and embarrass them more.

"That was fairly anti-climatic." Blaise snickered.

"Don't think its over yet." Seth groaned. He pointed towards the door. "My _dear_ cousin is up to something."

Sure enough Draco was strolling into the Great Hall with a bouquet of Roses in his hands. Pansy was behind him grumbling to Millicent. The whispers began in a much more hushed tone. It seemed the school was getting its dose of excitement early on this year.

Draco walked up to Brittany and began to get down on one knee. "I am very sorry about fighting with your brother Britt. Please forgive my rudeness. I decided to send for the most beautiful flowers as a gift to prove my sincere feelings."

"The only sincere feelings are mine." Brittany sighed. She took the bouquet and tossed them to Pansy. "Take these, I'm allergic to these roses and to B.S. as well." Brittany smirked.

Draco glared at the back of her head when she turned around. He muttered some choice words under her breath and stormed to a table farther away from the little group. This caused said group to burst out into giggles and laughter.

"Nice one." Serena cheered.

"I'm proud of Blaise. He did not even make a fist to punch him." Seth teased.

"I told Brittany no more stupid fights." Blaise declared.

"Well good. It's time we should be going. Hey are you free to tutor me tonight?" Brittany asked her brother.

"After practice just meet me at the Library." Blaise told her.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled and walked out of the Great Hall.

Seth, Scarlett, Serena, and Phoenix who was watching the exchange, followed after her. The quiet buzzing of gossip grew in volume to a dull roar. Blaise just smirked.

The school day passed as normal as it could have. With Draco being openly rejected after the fight the previous night, gossip was floating in every corner of Hogwarts. Blaise and Brittany were studying together in the library. Scarlett and Phoenix were working together at another table.

"I just don't understand this!" Brittany complained.

"Well yeah, its not going to come to you right away. You need to work on it." Blaise explained quietly.

"Look Scarlett and Phoenix are working on it. And it looks like she understands it." Brittany sighed.

"That's what happens when someone you like explains it to you. He knows her so well that he knows how to explain it to her." Blaise told her.

"You mean to say you don't know your own little sister." Brittany pouted cutely.

"I'm not saying that." Blaise chuckled. "It's just that they have been studying together for a while. Besides Scarlett is happy to be getting the attention from Phoenix and you know it." Blaise teased.

"Yeah, maybe I'll get someday." Brittany laughed.

"I'm sure you will it we have out way." Blaise smiled back at his little sister.

"They do look so cute together." Brittany smiled.

"Enough changing the subject, little one, let's get back to Charms." Blaise smirked. "We'll work on Transfiguration later on."

"Fine."

The next day during Breakfast when the owls came, Brittany had two letters. One from a Brown Barn Owl, it was Heather's, and one letter and a small package from Erol. Brittany eagerly opened the letters. She read the one from Heather first.

_Dear Brittany_

_Yes, I did hear about your situation, but I never knew if _

_you got another guy to propose you could not marry _

_Malfoy. I think you and Ginny would great friends. I think _

_it just may help your chances. We are hanging out _

_tomorrow after the Slytherin Gryffindor Quidditch match. _

_I've asked her if you can join us and she agreed. She's _

_still a little hesitant, but I gave her my word you are not _

_like most Slytherins. Were meeting in the Great Hall _

_after the match. Hope to see you there._

_Heather_

Brittany smiled and turned towards the Gryffindor Table. She found Heather and waved at her. She nodded her head and mouthed the word 'yes'. Brittany turned back and looked at the other letter.

_Dearest Brittany,_

_Fred and George here ready to help you with any means _

_necessary. Malfoy is a prick and we would hate to see _

_one of our great customers, and friends stuck with him _

_for the rest of your life. Besides we would not want you _

_to turn out like him. So we have a few ideas to help you _

_become better friends with Ginny, and gain little Ronald's _

_trust. How about you and a friend come over for _

_Christmas this year. Our older brothers will be there are _

_well. Hopefully that will be a start. We are sending Ron a _

_little present today and you something to help him. _

_Hope you'll enjoy the show. Good luck. _

_Fred, and George. _

Brittany's smile grew. She passed the letters to Blaise. As the group read the letters they smiled. Things really were beginning to look up. Until there was a shriek from the Gryffindor table. All heads turned to see Ron Weasley jumping around with his hair on fire.

Brittany opened the package and laughed. A bottle of cooling hair gel. Brittany walked calmly over to the Gryffindor Table. She gripped the bottle tightly. This was it, the beginning of making a good impression.

"Um, Ron. Your brother's sent me this. They said it would help you." Brittany stated masking her nervousness with confidence.

The Great Hall once again went into a hush. "Why did they send it to you?" Ron asked in an angry tone, taking the bottle of hair gel.

"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe they thought I would make sure it would get to you. Or the fact that they trust me. But you'd have to ask your brothers. But I'd use it before the fire reaches your skull." Brittany chuckled off-handedly.

Brittany smiled and walked away. She turned and smiled. "Oh and I think your brothers are sending you a message with the hair gel. Good luck in the match today. My brother's got a few new moves, so bring your all. See you after the match Heather, Ginny." Brittany smiled sincerely and continued over to her place between Scarlett and Blaise.

"So we've now got some outside help." Scarlett surmised.

"Yes, and now we have some place to go for Christmas this year." Brittany explained.

"I think you made a good impression." Serena remarked.

"Yes, and my _wonderful_ cousin looks absolutely furious." Seth chuckled.

Brittany looked over at the Gryffindor Table and smiled as she watched Ron put in the hair gel. Her eyes met the emerald of Harry Potter and she turned away blushing a very light pink. His stare was intense and slightly confused.

"Well now we are finally getting somewhere." Blaise smiled. He noticed the look as well. A silent cheer went on in his head. It seems the seeds were planted. Now it was time to help them grow.

"Hey Ron the gel works for you." Ginny laughed.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"I told you Brittany was not bad." Heather smiled.

"I'm still not going to trust her because my brother's do." Ron growled.

"I think he's sour because a Slytherin helped him out." Heather teased.

"Oh piss off." He grumbled.

"See I told you." Heather teased.

"So you are going to hang out with Zabini after the match?" Hermione asked ignoring her boyfriend.

"Yes. I invited her. She needs more friends, especially given her situation." Heather replied.

"What is her situation?" Harry asked finally turning his attention on his friends.

"Her parents are making her marry Malfoy. The rest of the details are best for her to explain." Heather smiled.

"So what Snape said was a lie?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, I think he may feel sorry for her." Ginny laughed. "Malfoy is a prick.

"You got that right." Ron hissed.

"If you want to join us you are more than welcome Harry." Heather offered.

"I don't know. We'll see." Harry told her before turning back to watching the strange Zabini sister.

_Hmm, I think I may have found the perfect candidate for you Britt. And your father would approve of the Boy Who Lived._

_To Be Continued…_

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Wanting Girlfriends**_

**In the next chapter the Quidditch match occurs and Brittany and Scarlett join Ginny and Heather for some girl time. Awkward at first the evening takes a turn when a few interesting interruptions occur. Kari, Draco, Blaise, and Harry all make their mark in the next chapter. Pansy has an idea or two as well. **


	10. Wanting Protection

**AN: I know I have been gone for almost three years on this story and it is a long time to wait. I had this all planned out three years ago. To be honest I have no idea what is in store this time around. I am hoping to remember enough about the characters so as to portray them all correctly, and I have re read what I wrote before in the hopes of jogging my memory. This story will finally see it's end. It will be slow moving as I get back into the pace of writing HP fan fiction again. I am older, wiser, and hopefully more talented than three years ago. Do not send me character ideas. I am a big girl now and will use the characters already in the story. I am taking a slightly different turn than what I originally intended but the end result will be the same. I will not apologize for my long hiatus. There were and still are things in my life that need tending to, but I have returned to you none the less. I never intended to discard this fic in the first place. So please enjoy and review it was before and always is the lifeblood of these stories. No more previews either. You will have to wait to enjoy each new chapter. I am glad to be back and I hope you all are as well. Welcome back to Wanting Something More.**

**~Mizu Kai**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor his universe, that belongs solely to J.K Rowling. I own the plot, the original characters, and a few spells I made up with my knowledge of Latin.

* * *

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter Ten: Wanting Protection

"Wake up Brittany!" A voice called out.

Brittany Zabini was sleeping peacefully for the first time that week. The calm and serenity the darkness provided for her was a balm to her soul. The loud and intrusive sound to her peace was not welcomed in the least. She rolled over half asleep and attempted to reach the sweet dark bliss that her dreams provided.

"Brittany Ann Zabini you will wake up right now!" Two voices chorused together.

Light suddenly pierced through the darkness provided by the curtains around her bed. It was like a blow to the face and she was awake instantly. However being awake did not mean she was not upset that her peace was interrupted. She turned towards the two voices and saw her female friends, Scarlett and Serena, already dressed and ready for the day.

"Go away and take the blasted light with you." She grumbled, annoyance dripping off her every word like molasses.

Scarlett just shook her head. "None of that sleepy one, you have a big day ahead of you. Remember you only have the rest of this year to secure a man." She teased lightly.

"Right now in this moment, I would marry Malfoy if it meant I could sleep another hour." The younger Zabini grumbled as she rolled herself out of bed.

"Come on now you don't mean that. Besides knowing him he'd force you into his bed and then you'd be itching to get out of it." Serena reasoned with a smirk on her face.

Brittany thought about it and agreed, "You're right, and that is just a disturbing image. Alright I'm awake."

"There we go, nothing like the threat of Malfoy in your bed to wake a decent gal up." Scarlett laughed. "Now get dressed we are meeting up with Gabriel and Nix in the Great Hall this morning."

Brittany rubbed her eyes banishing the last vestiges of sleep from her person. "Alright, I assume they want to wish me good luck and all don't they." She stood up and moved to her chest and pulled out the school uniform for the day.

Scarlett nodded her head. "Yes he wants to make sure you're prepared to enter the Lion's Den tonight."

"Hey that was pretty good Scarlett. Your wit is refreshing as always." Brittany smiled and gave her friend a pat on the back.

Scarlett blushed. "It was not that great."

Serena smiled to her friend kindly. "You doubt yourself too much. That was very witty. Phoenix must be rubbing off on you." She praised lightly.

Brittany smirked. "With all that one on one tutoring that has been going on I would not be in the least surprised."

Scarlett tossed a playful glare at her two female friends and tried to hide her blush. "The fact that I need to be tutored is enough."

Brittany gave a short laugh. "Alright, alright well leave it alone Scarlett. Besides I've lived in the Snake's Pit for over five years, what's one night in a Lion's Den?"

Brittany had decided today she would wear the School's skirt instead of her usual pants and twirled around giggling like on of the Slytherins they were used to hearing. "Do you think Draco would approve of this? Tee hee?"

The three girls began snorting in very unladylike laughter, while tears rested on the corner of their eyes in mirth. "I think you'd better stick to the boys today Britt. He might try to accost you." Serena teased.

Scarlett added her two knuts, "Yes, we would not want him trying to molest you in abandoned classrooms now would we?"

Brittany shivered and moved to her trunk once more. "Maybe I should wear pants in that case."

Scarlett and Serena grabbed their friend and proceeded to drag their somewhat unwilling hostage out of the Girls Dormitory to the Common Room. Brittany pretended to struggle for a while and then gave up once she saw Seth. She twirled around for her friend and laughed.

"What do you think? Will I garner some male attention today to piss of your _dear_ cousin?" She purred.

Seth was unsure what to say for a moment. It was rare during the school year to see Brittany in anything other than pants. She had even forgone the long stockings normally accompanied by the skirt. The rest of her was conservative enough to keep her from being too outlandish.

"I'd have to say it works for you. It has just enough legs to gather a look but not enough top to gain unwanted attention. I like it. My cousin will definitely be put off it you spend your time in that around other males." He smirked. "You actually look like a proper girl."

Brittany smirked. "Well gosh Seth, isn't that just the sweetest thing." She laughed and hooked her arm in his. "Escort a Lady to breakfast?"

"Psh, I don't see a Lady, I see a little slut wanting nothing more than to seduce our sweet prince from us." Kari's unwanted voice drifted over to the group from a corner in the Common room.

She emerged from her perch and noticeably the black eye that should have been sporting on her face was magically concealed. "Shove it Williams, I don't have time to deal with you. I'm far to busy to associate with a slut." Brittany replied in a casual drawl.

Put off by the casual tone she had used to insult her, Kari bristled. "You worthless good for nothing! Watch yourself Zabini; you won't always have your lackeys to protect you."

Scarlett glared at the annoyance currently forcing her presence upon them. "We're called friends, Williams, something you obviously have no idea about."

Serena smirked. "Speaking of which where are yours? Realize they were backing up the wrong contender and turned on you?"

Kari gave a haughty laughed. "They are off doing something I asked of them. Enjoy our power while it lasts Zabini." She hissed as she stormed past them.

Once she had left the common room the four gave a hearty chortle. "Did you hear her?" Seth snorted. "She sounded like a stampede as she left."

The laughter continued as the group left the Common Room. None had noticed Draco Malfoy watching the interaction from the doorway to his Prefect's Room. His eyes were trained on Brittany and her very long legs. _She'll be mine yet. I've already spread the word through Slytherin that she is mine and mine alone. One year my dear, one year and then you will be mine forever._

* * *

Down in the Great Hall the Silver Trio had been reunited. Brittany had almost throttled her best friends when she realized just how early in the morning they had woken her. She was appeased by a cup of steaming coffee and a pat on the head from Blaise. He handed over the delicious lifeblood and whispered that he wanted to speak with his sister before the match.

After Blaise had left the Great Hall Phoenix was ready to divulge in some news he had received. "It turns out that Draco Malfoy has already spread the work to all of the Slytherins that you are off limits. Even the females are not to torture you. I head it from a very reliable source." He seemed very proud of himself.

Brittany turned confused eyes towards him. "How did you learn about this while we are all in the dark?"

"He left implicit instructions you were not to be told of this. He wanted to inform you himself. Thus none of your friends were let into this little development of his." He replied with a broad smile on his face. "So I had a friend keep me informed of the goings on in Slytherin house."

Scarlett was a little concerned. "No one would betray an order from Draco Malfoy easily. How did you get ahold of this information?"

"Let's just say being a brilliant tutor has its perks." Phoenix gave her a charming smile. "Don't worry it's a fourth year and he's struggling in a few classes. I tutor him on the side, he slips me information I might find interesting. My quest for knowledge is vast indeed."

Scarlett blushed and nodded her head. "Be careful alright Nix."

Brittany nodded. "Yes, you have another tutoree to watch over as well. Besides who else in our year can save us from Malfoy like you Nix?"

Serena and Gabriel were talking quietly a few feet away and the Trio smiled softly. "You know Gabriel really shines when Serena's around. It's very sweet." Brittany whispered. "I hope I can find something like that." She gave a pat on the back to each of her friends. May we join you for breakfast?"

Phoenix nodded his head and sat down beside Gabriel. Scarlett took a seat next to Phoenix, while Brittany sat across from her. She did not want to interfere with her friend's love life too much at this point. They were all far too worried about her train wreck of a love life. It was nice to see them slowly growing closer.

A few minutes later the Great Hall was bursting with noise as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team came in for food before a quick morning practice. Brittany's eyes landed on Ginny's and she smiled. Heather was with them. Heather waved her over and Brittany nodded her head.

"Hey, I'm going to go speak with Heather for a bit. You guys just hang tight." Brittany whispered as she stood up and moved towards the Gryffindors.

The Great Hall had filled up since the group had arrived and many eyes were trained on the younger Zabini sister once more. She smiled to Heather and gave her a hug. "How are you? We haven't had much of a chance to talk. My life's been a teensy bit hectic as of late." Brittany laughed her eyes bright.

Heather smiled even though the rest of the Gryffindor team had stopped to watch the interaction. "It has been crazy; you need to tell me all about how Malfoy's abusing you this year. It never gets boring." She joked.

Brittany groaned. "I wish he'd drop dead from some unknown illness and leave us in peace. That thing has no business breathing, and he's determined to breathe on me the rest of my life." Brittany shook her head. "Besides my hatred of Malfoy is old news. I told you in Diagon Alley I wanted to know how you and the twins are faring. A certain one in particular."

Heather gave a light blush and shook her head. "Later, after you dish on Malfoy I'll dish on the twins." She negotiated with a hidden smirk glinting through her eyes.

"You really know how to twist my arm Heather. Alright I guess I can manage that much. When do you want to catch up?" Brittany asked softly.

"You could come visit us in the Common Room if Malfoy is being a bloody git."

What surprised the group was that it was Ginny who had suggested the idea. "Um, are you sure that's wise Ginny?" Ron hissed from behind her.

"Oh piss off Ron. She kept you from becoming bald. Mother has been begging you to cut your hair for months. It seems Fred and George decided to help out. Stop being so pissy about it already." She growled back. Her brother could be such a child.

Brittany gave a small chuckle and looked apologetic. "I just wish I had read the note sooner. I could have saved you another inch."

Heather shook her head. "Nonsense if Ron wants hair as shaggy and messy as Harry he should just admit it. Not blame it on his hair being too long to deal with."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure it works for your brother Ginny, but Potter can pull it off fairly well. Just between you and me Blaise tried that look once. Let's just say our mother had a fit and he's never tried it again."

This had gained widespread attention from the otherwise stern and wary team. "You're brother, the best friend of Draco Malfoy, tried to look like our Harry Potter?" Ron asked incredulous.

"Not Harry Potter himself, just the hair style. It's chic over in America right now and Blaise wanted to test it out." Brittany gave a shrug. "Shoot I was supposed to meet him before the game. He has something important to tell me. Oh and for the record Weasley." She stated looking at Ron, "Blaise and Malfoy are not 'friends' at the moment. Their relationship has been strained ever since I turned thirteen; this whole ordeal just pushed Blaise over the edge."

Ron was shocked a Slytherin was willing to admit such things. Heather smiled and shook her head. "You should definitely come to the common room after the match then Brittany. I'm sure we'd love to hear more embarrassing things about Malfoy. The Bubblegum Shampoo incident is always hilarious."

This had the Gryffindors turning towards her with looks of confusion. "Well alright. I'll be sure to see you and Weasley tonight Heather. Good luck out there, and do your best. If my brother was not on the team I'd say cream the Slytherins, but family ties doth protest."

Brittany waved and gave the group a kind smile before walking the doors and exiting the Great Hall. Heather smiled and turned to Ginny. "See she's not so bad. She's as cunning as they come, but her kindness and charm are overwhelming. You'll like her."

Ginny just shrugged and noticed the younger Zabini's friends were looking at them. "Are they alright with this? Black looks so red in the face he's about to explode." She commented offhandedly as they moved to the table.

Heather hid a snicker. Brittany had told her long ago about Seth's fascination with Ginny. "Seth isn't so bad. He's probably embarrassed Brittany saw fit to hold a conversation right by the doors. He can be such a shy one. He's actually related to Harry's godfather you know. Through Regulus's widow."

Harry spoke up having been taken out of his musings by this. "He's like my god cousin?"

"Yes and he even hates Draco as much as you. He's a failure to the family name and all. I think that's why Brittany is so close to him. The mutual hate of Malfoy is pretty much her only requirement in friends." Heather laughed. _I'm so good it hurts._

Harry shook his head. "So why is she hanging out with us after the game. I mean, if her brother is on the team and all?" He wondered confused. _Didn't he say he wanted to protect his little sister? I figured he would not leave her side._

"No just us girls. You boys will be too full of testosterone for us females. You can bang your chests and hoot and holler while we have a decent conversation." Heather teased.

Ginny snorted in her pumpkin juice and agreed. She had seen her older brother do just that on many occasions. "Yes if I want to start a friendship with Zabini then I'd like her not to see my brother making an ass of himself."

"Hey!" Ron shouted. "And what do you mean by making friends with her? She's a Slytherin."

"Yes, but Fred and George have mentioned her. Remember a few months ago when they said someone had donated a thousand more galleons to their cause." Ginny reminded them.

"You mean Harry? That was way back at the end of my fourth year Gin." Ron reminded her like she was slow.

"No the beginning of summer this year. They are opening a shop in Hogsmeade because of it. It was the younger Zabini, she wanted access to all sorts of things to torment Draco and keep him away from her year round. She also said it would be good for business."

"She really is worth a fortune then." whispered Seamus. "Did you hear she has to be married by the end of the year and she gets a fortune?"

Heather shook her head. "You really should not listen to rumors Seamus. They might not be true."

Seamus shook his head. "You find out tonight and tell me. She's an alright gal, and for a fortune I'd marry her."

Ginny, Ron, and Heather scowled. "That's ridiculous mate, I mean fortune aside she's still a Slytherin."

Ginny huffed. "That's horrible Ronald. She's been friends with Heather, my best friend, for years. Not to mention Fred and George. She does not seem very Slytherin esque. Besides you should not marry a person for their fortune."

"Yes, I know Brittany and she wants to marry for love not wealth. Otherwise if she just wanted money she'd marry Malfoy like her parents want her to do. So do not think she'd settle for anything less." Heather growled protective of her friend.

Harry was off in his own world while listening to his friends in the background. Zabini did not seem to be too bad of a person. If Malfoy was busy tormenting her, then he admitted he felt bad for her. No one sane wanted Malfoy, so at least she had that going for her. If she wanted to befriend Ginny he was fine with it. She treated them like people so why should he deny her the same. He had enough of the chit chat around the schools biggest gossip source for the moment though. They had a game to win for crying out loud. Zabini did say she wanted them to do their best.

"Alright guys, we need to stop focusing on Zabini and her problems and focus on her brother and the Slytherin Team. We are first up this year and we want it to look good. Let's hurry up and finish eating so we can get in a good hour of practice before the game." Harry ordered in his 'captain' voice.

The group agreed to focus on Quidditch and leave thoughts of the mystery surrounding Zabini alone for the time being. Harry did let a wandering though slip past his mind. _She has a really kind smile._

* * *

Brittany had sought out her brother and eventually found him in the courtyard. He was sitting under a tree holding something in his hand and reading a letter. He smiled up at his little sister when he saw her shadow over his.

"Guess what mother sent for us?" Blaise asked his sister attempting to play it cool.

Brittany could sense exactly what he was feeling as she had known him her whole life. "What? A note stating the arrangement is off and I am free to go?"

Blaise shook his head. "No such luck little one. Mother sent us a helpful tool for your future husband, not Malfoy."

Brittany's eyes lit up in delight as she made to grab for the item in Blaise hands. "Let me see this magical tool to save my ass from Malfoy."

Blaise did not want to think how close that statement was to the truth of the matter. "Mother sent us a gift that will appease father. She said that with this father will be harder pressed to deny your choice. If he passes that is."

Brittany cocked her head to the side. Mother sent them a magical test? What use would that be to their cause? She shrugged her shoulders and took a seat beside her brother. "What is it?"

Blaise let the necklace dangle out from his hand and let her look at it. Any magical being could feel the power radiating from the locket if they were close enough. A simple silver heart lay upon a single delicate strand of silver hair. Brittany was mesmerized by its power and reached out to touch it. She felt her magic meld with that of the magic of the locket and looked upon it strangely.

"I've seen this before." She whispered.

"Yes, it was to be your engagement present from mother. It is a locket attuned to your power, and only a male with greater magic than yours can open it. Though his magic must be in tune with your own, to promote producing very powerful magical children. Mother thought the Unicorn hair might be a nice touch." Blaise explained.

Brittany looked up at her brother in wonder. "How did she convince father to let me have it?"

"She did not, father has no idea. A copy is currently at our vault so he is none the wiser. I suggested it to mother under the impression that the man who opens this locket for you will have powerful magic and give you very powerful children. Mother was thrilled with the idea." Blaise replied with a soft smile on his face.

Brittany wrapped her arm around her brother and held him tight. She felt the locket vibrate warmly against her hand. "Why is it doing that?" She asked him concerned.

"It recognizes our relationship as siblings so it will not open for me." He face became grave. "Once it opens your picture is on one side while his is on the other. Once that happens father will probably make this man his choice. Well, so long as he meets a few of father's requirements."

Brittany wondered why her brother was so wary before it dawned on her. "If someone I do not want touches it and opens it I'm done."

"Exactly which is why it must be covered and why it must be kept secret. This is our fall back plan. You must keep it on you at all times, and no one can see it. It's our 'Ace in the Hole' as the muggles say."

Brittany chuckled. "You do so enjoy your Muggle Studies." Brittany teased. "Thank you Blaise, this is wonderful. If I can keep this a secret for long enough then when the time comes it will really help convince father. You really are the best brother a girl could have!"

"I told you I will always protect you little one. No matter what happens, I will always protect you." He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "No let me put this on you."

Brittany nodded her head and allowed her brother to place the necklace around her neck and when the ends of the unicorn hair touched around her neck, they fused together. Brittany quickly slipped it under her shirt and smiled to her brother softly. "You really are a light in the darkness Blaise. You'd better go before Malfoy has a conniption about you being late. I'll route for you big brother."

Blaise ruffled his sister's hair and held out his hand to help her up. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Remember not a word to anyone. And route for Gryffindor to win. I'll play my hardest, but pray Potter rubs another victory in Draco's face."

Brittany chuckled and nodded her head. "I was planning to do that anyways. But maybe not openly."

Blaise nodded his head. "That's my girl." And with that he ran off towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Brittany watched him go and smiled softly. _This could be my ticket out of this mess._ She twirled around and strolled off towards the Great Hall hoping to catch her friends. "I hope Potter does catch the snitch. Malfoy really does need to be put in his place. Not that I'm worried. Potter is a far better seeker on his worst day than Malfoy is on his best."

She never noticed a figure hidden in the shadows watching her entire exchange with her brother. _Interesting, so Zabini has a trick up her sleeve, we'll see how the boss likes this new development. She even dared to route for Potter, how disgraceful of her._

* * *

The Quidditch match was well underway and Slytherin and Gryffindor were fighting tooth and nail not to give up a lead on the other. Draco and Harry were frantically searching for the Snitch. It was really the only way to win. Blaise was amazing, but so was Ron, Nott was fighting hard and Ginny was doing her best at keeping up.

It was a standstill match, no one team was ahead for more than a few minutes at a time at the most. The tension in the air started to rise as the match was reaching the end of its third hour. The teams were running on pure adrenaline at this point.

Brittany stood with Seth, Scarlett and Serena around her. Male attention had been high since both Draco and her brother were up in the air on their brooms. Without them to protect Brittany from unwanted suitors a few brave enough to chance angering the pair later attempted. It was nothing the group could not handle of course.

Brittany kept her eyes on the game and for the last half hour had been admiring how attractive Harry Potter was while riding his broom. He was all grace and power. Not at all like the sometimes clumsy or awkward he could be on the ground. He was born to be in the air. Brittany was admiring his agile moves and his toned physic. What could she said the Gryffindor Golden Boy was an attractive male specimen; there was no harm in watching him.

Little did she know the harm she was causing. Draco had kept one eye on Brittany almost the entire match. He just could not keep his mind focused. That damned skirt was driving him insane. Three times he had lost sight of the snitch due to her. Through three time so had Potter. It kept going out of sight; the sunset did not help any. Then when he looked her way again, she was staring at Potter. Staring openly, admiring, and gazing, at Harry Bloody Freaking Boy Who Lives to Ruin His Life Potter.

Draco turned to Potter and noticed he had caught on to the look as well. He was subtle about it and there was a flush to the boy's cheeks. A flush! Potter was either playing really hard, which he was not. Or he was embarrassed by the attention, which Draco prayed he was. Lastly he was enjoying the attention that Draco's own fiancée was giving his biggest rival. That could not, would not stand.

Unfortunately while Draco was busy attempting to glare Harry to death he missed something very important. While the students were focusing on the game the six Chasers, four Beaters, and two Keepers were playing, no one was really watching the two Seekers. Brittany was too lost in her musings to notice the little golden ball hovering right by her chest.

Harry was looking at the Zabini girl and wondering why she was staring at him. Was she watching for him to find the Snitch? No her face held no hint of caring for the game. It was casual with a very attractive blush to her cheeks from the cold. He turned fully and looked at her and she looked down. Her head shot up and she pointed to her chest. Harry flushed. Zabini did not seem like that type of female earlier.

Her eyes were wide and she pointed insistently. There the Snitch was right between her breasts. It was hovering over one spot. The others were distracting enough that no one noticed. She moved her lips slowly and he read them. 'Move easy and slow Potter, don't alert Malfoy.'

He seemed to smile a bit more and moved slowly ever closer to the Slytherin stands. He turned around and began flying backwards and he looked over to Malfoy as he passed him. He was glaring at Harry with such hate Harry smirked. "What's wrong Malfoy? Is someone not getting laid enough?"

Draco glared at his rival and sniped back. "Keep your eyes off my fiancée Potter. Or else." Draco hissed. "Brittany is mine; keep your eyes on the Weaslette. Otherwise I'll go after her next."

Draco looked over to Ginny for dramatic effect. "She's not the beauty of the Zabini Princess, but she's a fiery one. How is she in bed?"

Harry was torn. He knew Ginny could handle herself. Malfoy was only jealous that his 'fiancée ' had her eyes on him. Probably hoping he would beat Malfoy once again. He had to play it cool to get the Snitch. "I would not know, we broke it off some time ago. Go ahead Malfoy but I am sure you'll have just as much luck with Ginny as you do with Zabini."

Draco hissed and shot off wanting to get away from his rival. Harry knew just how to piss him off. Draco needed to find the Snitch and one up his rival. Perhaps Brittany would not look on Potty so kindly. "She'll be mine soon enough Potty. Just keep to your Gryffindors that particular Slytherin is off limits to all but me."

Harry smirked. He continued nearing the Slytherins. He was right over Brittany. No one really noticed until Seth looked up and saw the Snitch floating around Brittany's chest. He noticed she was looking up and saw Potter Twenty feet above them.

"You are one Slytherin woman." He whispered to her.

"I like to think that I earn my colors well enough." She smirked.

Harry heard them and wondered why she was helping him. He lowered him self to ten feet away. The Slytherins noticed him and hissed and booed. Everyone looked straight at him. He watched for his moment. Brittany gave him a nod and he shot towards her. Before the Snitch could even react Harry had it in his hands and he was floating right before Brittany Zabini with the widest grin on both their faces.

"I think you better go Potter. The locals will be out for your blood. Nice catch though." She smiled and blew him a kiss as an after thought.

Harry nearly slipped of his broom. "Uh, right." He sped off as someone shouted.

"Harry Potter caught the Snitch! Gryffindor Wins!"

The Slytherins all booed, and glared at Zabini like it was her own fault. Secretly it was but she pretended to know nothing of it.

"I thought he was going in for a squeeze honest. I had no idea the snitch was there. He probably saw it flying around us. I was watching my brother try and teach Weasley to be a proper Keeper." She cried out faking distress.

Draco had turned to see his fiancée blow a kiss to Potter and that set him off. Rather than land on the Pitch he flew to the stands and dropped in front of Brittany before she could protest. He raised his hand to strike her and Seth grabbed it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Malfoy?" He hissed angrily.

"Teaching my fiancée a lesson she won't easily forget." He used his other hand and pulled her into a desperate and bruising kiss.

Brittany flailed the instant their lips touched, but Draco held her firm. She beat on his chest, but he refused to let go. Scarlett aimed her kick and landed one right in Draco's groin from behind, while Serena dug her nails into the hand that held Brittany's neck. Seth grabbed his cousin's arm and used what little weight he had to throw his cousin off balance. Serena saw this and held onto Brittany tightly as Draco fell over.

Draco just smirked. He had his victory for the day. For the first time in his life he had kissed the one girl who swore to hate him until the day she died. He was soon swarmed by his fan girls. He watched as Brittany glared at him with all she had. Her lips were bruised and her hair all out of place. Serena, Scarlett and Seth quickly made their escape with Brittany, surrounding her.

Pansy had watched like a hawk and realized how true it was. Zabini hated Draco; she wanted nothing to do with him. It was all Draco, She had her doubts, but this confirmed it. Brittany Zabini was no threat to her, and was probably her only aid in landing Draco herself. She had no need to have her lackey's spying in on Brittany for dirt, now they would watch over her in the shadows to protect her from Draco. How odd things turned for the two females.

Kari had watched as well and knew that bitch Zabini needed to learn her place. She moved after them with a group of her friends. They would wait to strike. She could not be protected all the time._ I'll get you Zabini, just you wait._

Ginny and Harry watched disgusted at the scene in the Slytherin stands. "Is he actually forcing him self on her. Look at her Zabini is fighting like a bat out of hell."

Harry glared up at Malfoy. "She helped me get the Snitch. She should not have tried to provoke Malfoy further."

Ron looked up at him confused. "What do you mean mate?"

Harry sighed. "She blew me a kiss after I grabbed it. Probably to really piss Malfoy off. It set him over the edge. Ouch. Looks like Black and Nott handled it."

Ron scrunched up his face. "She blew a kiss at you? She's attempting to seduce you mate. I knew she had ulterior motives."

"Ron I'm surprised you even know that word. She probably just wanted to congratulate Harry. Stop being such an ass. She was just molested by that prick." Ginny glared up at the stands once more. "I'm heading to the locker room and them I'm going to go find her. Gryffindor is the safest place for her right now."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Who knows what Malfoy's fan girls are planning to do to her?"

"I will say I don't want to be in her shoes right now." Ron agreed, "even if she is a Slytherin."

* * *

Blaise punched his fist into the wall of the shower. He had failed to protect his sister. Malfoy dared to force her into something she wanted nothing to do with. That was the last straw. He would go to Potter, he would beg him if need be to protect his sister. Draco Malfoy had crossed the line. Screw his father, screw his ex friend, screw Slytherin house. Blaise Zabini was going to protect his sister, and he would never stop until she was safe.

He exited the locker rooms quickly and avoided the rest of his team. He was considering quitting, but knew his sister would never allow him to do that on her behalf. He moved quickly through the Hogwarts grounds in search of Brittany. He had to know that she was alright.

He saw her and she was surrounded by a group of her friends. Phoenix looked ready to kill and even the soft spoken Gabriel had raised his voice to agree with his best friend. Serena and Scarlett held Brittany protectively while Seth began plotting ways to end his cousin with the other males.

When Brittany saw her brother she broke free of her friends and sprinted to him as fast as she could. He held her tightly in his arms and whispered how sorry he was that he did not protect her. He promised her Draco's head on a platter if she only asked him to give it to her. He swore to never let that fiend near her again as long as he drew breath.

Brittany just clung to him tightly as she let silent tears cascade down her cheeks. She could not speak, she had been robbed of her first kiss, and she had been accosted and molested right in front of her entire house. Seth apologized to both Zabini's for not protecting her better.

This was what the Gryffindor Quidditch team arrived to see. They were all slack jawed. Heather was leading them wanting to find Brittany quickly and get her out of the open. Seeing a group of Slytherins and two Ravenclaws reacting in such a way to what happened stopped them in their tracks.

"I'll kill him Britt. I will rip him to shreds with my own two hands. I will not let him lay a finger on you ever again. Just say the word and he's a dead man." Blaise hissed with such conviction the Gryffindors were moved.

Brittany shook her head. "No. You can not kill him. You can not hurt him. Father would disown you, have you sent off to jail, forbid me from seeing you again. I can't lose you, brother. He'd win. I need you to protect me." She was trembling with the fear of losing her brother.

Harry took a step towards the pair, and they were noticed. "Is she alright?" He asked when six heads snapped to his. Brittany hid herself behind her brother.

"No, and Merlin help me not to kill that conniving bastard where he stands." Blaise hissed.

"Why don't you try?" Draco asked coming from another hallway.

The Slytherin team, along with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other big muscled Slytherin lackeys were in tow. Draco smirked at Brittany who shivered in fear before darting behind her brother, away from Draco.

"Come now my pet, don't hide from me. I am so tired of our game of cat and mouse." He purred.

Blaise stepped forward and Brittany sped past the Gryffindor team at top speed. "Keep away from me!"

Draco made a move to go after her, but when he noticed the Gryffindors blocking his path as well as his fiancée's friends, he sneered. He glared at Blaise. "You tread on deadly ground Blaise. You will not stand in my way or I will see you ripped away from her faster than you can even say her precious name. Brittany Malfoy." He shivered. "I do so like the ring of that name."

Blaise made a fist and sorely wanted to kill the smug prick. He could not be torn from his sister, and Blaise knew Draco was not bluffing. One word to their fathers and Blaise was as good as gone from her life. "You really think she'll willingly give in. Take me away from her, she'll kill herself to escape you Malfoy. You need me in her life to keep her alive. When I'm gone she'll be following close behind." Blaise promised him.

The Gryffindors stood silent, but the revelations they were receiving were mind boggling. Brittany Zabini would rather kill herself than be forced to be with Malfoy. She truly hated him that much? Was it even possible? They had no idea what he was like outside of school but if her reactions were anything to go by, then she suffered him more than they ever had.

Harry had a feeling in his gut that something was very wrong. The female Zabini was alone, and Draco was making no move to really go after her. This was not a threat in the halls. It was a distraction. Harry slipped out unnoticed as the two most powerful Slytherin males stood off against one another. There was another who needed attention more than the elder Zabini.

* * *

Brittany was running as fast as she was able to get away from Draco and his gang. She had no idea where she was going; she just needed to get away. Her heart was thundering in her ears as she pressed on. She was hell bent on finding a safe haven to hide in while she waited for her brother to find her.

She never noticed the whispered words or the wand pointed at her from behind. She was fleeing for her safety one minute and the next she was in a full body bind with a one way ticket to the ground meeting her face. She could thank the lord someone caught her, and laid her down gently. Someone had come to protect her.

However, when a face popped into view her eyes widened in fright. Kari was staring at Brittany with a demented look in her eyes. She was out for blood, and only Brittany Zabini's would satisfy her.

"I told you I would get you Zabini. You are not always protected. I am going to make sure you never make Draco look away from us again."

Brittany closed her eyes. She was all alone and she was going to be attacked. She should have been paying better attention. She knew how to run and hide properly. She was not thinking, and landed herself in this position in the first place. If they killed her at least Draco would never have her. She doubted anyone could protect her from Draco Malfoy, his fan girls, and her father, all the time. She knew in her heart she was too weak to do so herself. This was what she got. Maybe if she had slept with Draco the one time when he asked two years ago she would not be in this mess now.

Kari smirked. "I've waited years for this moment Zabini. How the worthless have fallen."

Brittany waited expecting a blow, a pain, a crackle, anything. What she did not expect was Harry Potter, Champion of the Weak to come sprinting down the hall and shouting, "Expelliarmus." Well that she could expect, it was he favored spell, everyone knew this.

Kari's wand flew over to Harry and he held it in his hand tightly. "You four are going to leave now, or so help me I will snap your wand in two. You Slytherins disgust me."

Kari knew she had no chance against the Harry Potter so she stepped back expecting him to throw her wand to her. Harry smirked and with a wave of his own wand he wordlessly sent Kari's wand flying past them.

"Better catch it. I sent it towards the Black Lake." He smirked and then lent down and undid the petrification hex on Brittany. "You alright Zabini?"

Brittany was unsure whether to hug him for saving her or flee due to his hate of Slytherins. "You saved me." She whispered.

"Yeah well it's what I do, Savior of the world and all." Harry joked lightly.

Brittany just nodded her head. "Thank you." She blushed. "I'd better get going."

Harry shook his head. "Ah ah ah, you are coming with me so I can bring you to your brother. I can't save you only to have you run off and get attacked in another corner. I thought you Slytherins were supposed to be sneaky."

"Maybe that's why they all want to kill me." Brittany shrugged. "I'm cunning, not sneaky; I'm fast on my feat, but not powerful. I can't win all the time Potter. No one can."

Harry nodded his head. "I know exactly what you mean there. Let's go Zabini, and stick close to me. I'm not letting someone catch us off guard."

The pair walked down the hall together. Brittany stood as close to Harry as she could without touching him. They walked side by side in silence. Brittany turned and looked up at Harry, who in turn looked down to her. He saw how terrified she really was. Her face was stony, but her eyes, her eyes were like storm clouds rolling in for one beast of a storm. A war was going on in her head. The chivalrous man in him was concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright Zabini? You look terrified." He whispered.

Brittany looked down immediately and wrapped her arms around herself. "Every time I get and edge on Malfoy he comes back harder than before. Every single bloody time. He's never going to stop and all because I do not want him. I am terrified, Potter, that he'll win. I do not want to take my own life, but considering the alternative, if he wins, I'd do it. Then we both lose. Blaise can only do so much now. It's up to me and my friends, and I'm terrified he will hurt them to force my hand. Every waking moment I am terrified. So yes Harry Potter I would expect I do look terrified."

Harry had known she did not want to sound angered, but a part of him understood the anger was not directed at himself. He felt a pull on his heart at her words. No matter what Malfoy had done to him in the past it was nothing compared to this girl. He was forcing his was into her life, and she could do little to stop it. He unconsciously wrapped and arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Brittany's head shot up as he did this, question in her eyes. "I've always hated Malfoy, and I have a knack for keeping him at bay. I'll talk to my friends, if this is as serious as you say it is, we'll help protect you. I could think of nothing worse then spending a lifetime with that prick. Besides, I enjoy pissing him off."

Brittany shook her head. "He'll go after you Potter. You thought the last six years were bad, it will be nothing compared to now. He's crazed, obsessed even. He won't let me go willingly."

Harry gave her one of his prized smirks. "Then we'll just have to make him won't we."

Brittany was torn once again, but this time she gave in. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him for dear life. Harry was stunned. This slip of a Slytherin was holding onto him like he was her lifeline. He could not help but feel a tad embarrassed at the act; she was very pretty, without the tears. Those tears made him very angry for some reason. He gave her a squeeze and she yelped and let go of him immediately.

Harry looked at her confused before he saw Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini running towards them. The rest of the groups were close behind. "Hands off my woman Potter! Now!"

Brittany darted behind Harry and held tightly to the back of his shirt. "Leave me alone!" She cried out burying her face into Harry's back.

Blaise was stunned, but very pleased. The hero in Potter responded to the damsel in his little sister. "Oi Potter, do not let her go."

Draco was seeing red. His entire body raged against Potter touching what was _his_. Draco Malfoy would not lose to Potter twice in one day. When he had seen his woman with her arms around Potter he lost it. That bastard would give her up or he'd pay.

"Malfoy go to hell. Leave Zabini alone and his sister too. You've done enough today. She's obviously not your woman if she's clinging to me. Now slither back to your dungeons before I make good on revenge for Albus Dumbledore." Harry growled his wand at the ready.

Draco took pause. His wand was in his pocket and something reminded him of the incident in the bathroom last year. He had nearly died. The Slytherin in him was already working on a strategy to get Brittany away from his arch rival.

"You win today Potter, but I've only to wait till the end of the year, then she's mine and she can't do a dam thing about it. I've already won Potter. It's only a matter of time. Brittany love, please keep your legs closed around Potter. I would hate to have to punish you for being unfaithful." He added as an after thought.

Harry felt Brittany freeze before she began shaking behind him. There was something there in that threat. Something screaming sinister. It had his instincts running on overdrive. "One more word Malfoy and I'll use that spell you liked so much last time. Back off!" He growled. A crowd was beginning to form and they needed to get Brittany Zabini out of there fast.

Draco took a step towards the pair and Harry raised his wand. "You are in my way Potter."

"Damn right I am. I'm not moving Malfoy find another way to the dungeons. You're not getting any closer." Harry's other arm was around Brittany behind him, and he was ready to act if need be.

Draco threw up his hands and back away with the rest of his gang. "You can't protect her forever Potter. Her time is running out." With that he and his gang sped off down the halls. They were eager to get away for a protective Potter and his deadly wand.

Pansy stayed behind and walked towards them. Potter held his wand tight warning Pansy form taking another step. "Back down Parkinson."

Brittany's head peeked from behind Harry and she looked more terrified than before. "Go be with Draco Pansy. Do all you can to distract him from me. I think I'll be alright for now."

Pansy nodded her head. "Keep your eyes open Zabini. Your solution could be right in front of you. Be cautious." With that the elder Slytherin turned around and followed after her fellow Slytherins at a slow pace.

After they were gone Brittany collapsed into a heap. "He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. That bloody fuck is going to be the death of me."

Harry kneeled as the rest of her friends moved swiftly to her side. Scarlett held her tightly in a hug as she cried. Serena was beside on her other side rocking her back and forth.

Heather stood beside Ginny shocked in her place. Harry moved to Blaise Zabini and held out his hand. Blaise looked at Harry and a smile broke out over his face. They shook hands and a silent agreement had been reached. Protecting Brittany from a crazed Malfoy was now on the Golden Boy's list of important to do's.

"You really know how to scare Malfoy, Potter. No one could have done better. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart as a brother, thank you." Blaise praised as he moved to Brittany.

Harry nodded his head. He was still in overdrive, and would later analyze all that had gone one when it was safe. "Would you like to join us in the Gryffindor Common Rooms? I think we have a few things to discuss. Right now, for tonight it is unsafe for your sister to return to the dungeons."

Phoenix, Gabriel, and Seth all shared a smile. This was just what Brittany needed. Harry Freaking Potter, The Boy Who Lives to Ruin Malfoy, as a protector to the one thing Draco wants most. It could not get any better if they had planned it themselves. Seth took note how quick Potter was to defend his friend. His notion was right after all. This year was going to be interesting to say the least.

Harry looked over to his team everyone, even Ron, had seen what transpired. Every single one of them looked at Harry and nodded. This was not a joke or a rumor, this was truth. One girl was the target of their biggest rival, and they would take pleasure in protecting her from him. If its one thing Gryffindor's knew how to do, it was to protect their own.

Ginny knelt down next to Scarlett and placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder. "We won't let that bastard touch you. Come on; let's get you to the common room before this crowd gets any larger."

Brittany nodded and stood on shaky legs. She reached out to Ginny and smiled. "Thank you Ginny. You are as fierce and kind as the twins told me. I should have introduced myself a long time ago. I'm Brittany Zabini and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Get something to drink, rag on Malfoy, I'm up for anything really."

The smiled on Ginny's face was truly genuine. "Let's do that right now. I'd be thrilled Brittany Zabini. It is nice to meet you."

With that the large group walked through the maze of Hogwarts towards the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Blaise hung back, protecting them from behind. "You are quite and impressive person Potter, and not because of who people say you are. Who you are inside, is truly a man to be admired. I am glad to have you on our side. I am sure Brittany is as well."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Zabini, it's a little odd to hear this from a Slytherin though."

"As my sister says in a few years it won't matter what house we're in. Who we are is what counts. Think of me as a brother willing to do anything to protect his little sister." Blaise chuckled. "And don't think of Brittany as a Slytherin, but as a girl who desperately wants to be saved and cared for. She'll need all the friends she can get."

Harry agreed and kept an eye on the girl as they made their way up the tower. She was beautiful when she smiled. So tiny and fragile, she needed protection, and Harry would willingly give it. She was not just another Slytherin. She was a damsel in distress and she needed someone to save her from the evil prince. He could do that. Fighting Malfoy was something he enjoyed, especially when the git deserved it. Besides it could not be any worse than the impending fight with Voldemort after this year was over. It would be good practice, keeping him on his toes. A worthwhile way to spend his time this year.

Brittany turned and smiled at him softly and mouthed 'Thank You.' Harry nodded his head towards her. It would be well worth it indeed.

* * *

**AN: There you have it. The much awaited chapter ten. I changed what I wanted partly because I figured a bang was a good way to restart this fic, and who doesn't like a really good Harry Draco face off. So here you are my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed. I hope you look forward to the next chapter as well. Until then and I promise it will not be NEARLY as long of a wait. On a side note I am not sure how long each chapter will be, but this one was pretty long, but well worth it I hope. Review please, I want to know how many of my older fans are rejoining me, and how many new fans I'm picking up.**

**~Mizu Kai**


	11. Wanting Respite

Disclaimer: I Do not own the HP Universe, it belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and my original characters. I own a few spells I'll make up with my knowledge of Latin.

**AN: I am warning you that a tad bit of O.O.C is in order this chapter, but I figured I am already messing up the general order of things a little O.O.C is warranted, otherwise I'll be writing this story for another year. Remember to review, it really keeps me going. And yes this is another really long chapter, two updates and almost 20,000 words. You all better forgive me for my hiatus now.**

* * *

ϨᴥWanting Something MoreᴥϨ

Chapter Eleven: Wanting Respite

Brittany's mind had been in a torrent of pain and hope the past few hours. As her group, now doubled with the addition of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, moved up the stairs. They were a determined force to be sure. Everywhere Brittany looked a reassuring face was to be found. She was safe, at least for the moment. She barely registered the small smile placed on her face.

"What do you think if we blow up Malfoy's bathroom. That'll put him out for at least a month." Seth suggested to Seamus Finnigan. "I mean that man spends almost as much time in his bathroom as his bed."

Seamus smiled. "You know Black, I like the way you think. I have a knack for blowing things up."

Seth laughed. "So I've heard. Your 'knack' is legendary."

Ron snickered. "He wasn't even trying those times."

"Oh quiet, Slug Face." Seamus taunted good naturedly.

"Slug Face! What are you? Twelve?" Ron shot back.

Brittany let lose a small chuckle. "Play nice Seth."

"I didn't even say anything!" He protested waving his arms.

"You were thinking it." She countered with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Felling better?" Scarlett asked her best friend.

Phoenix smiled at the pair. "Course she is. Potter showed him what for? Right Potter? No one messes with the Golden Boy."

Harry nodded his head from the back. The closer to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, the safer he felt. "That's right, um, Rivers?" He sounded unsure.

"The one and only." Nix replied with a smirk. No one but Brittany noticed Scarlett's blush.

Gabriel was keeping to himself, sticking close to Phoenix and Serena. "You're so cocky Nix." She retorted.

"You bet your knickers." He smirked. "Cocky, I am. We faced Malfoy and won."

Brittany hung her head a little. "Potter faced Malfoy and won." She whispered.

That sobered the group like a slap in the face. The ugly truth of the matter was now there in their faces. Without Potter stepping in it was unlikely any of them would have made it out unscathed.

Ginny shook her head. "Harry's great and all, but we had numbers on our side. Draco's a bitch, but he's not entirely stupid. He knows when to run. You've got half the D.A. on your side right now. We're not going to be fought off easily Brittany." She replied kindly.

"Thank you Ginny. I never thought of it that way." Brittany tried her best to smile.

Blaise smirked. "A retelling of the Bubblegum Shampoo incident is in order once we get to the Common Room, eh little one?"

Brittany perked up at the mention of her wonderfully executed plan. "I'm sorry I did not warn you as well. You were a victim to."

"No hard feelings little one. Malfoy deserved it. I see the famed 'Fat Lady.' Does she sing on occasion?" Blaise smirked at his attempt at a corny joke.

His sister groaned and the Gryffindors laughed. "Do not ask her to try it ever. It's horrible." Ron winced.

The Fat Lady having heard this huffed. "I take offence to that remark. Password." She hissed.

"Crimson Sword." Harry replied quickly.

The Fat Lady swung open and the way to the Common Room was open. The large group piled through and was met with cheers. At least until they saw the rag tag group of Slytherins with them. The silence was deafening. At least until Harry spoke up.

"There was an incident earlier and we are offering hospitality to these people. If you would not mind we would like the common room to ourselves. I would appreciate it." Harry spoke kindly to his fellow Gryffindors.

Neville stood up and nodded his head. "Let's go people. Harry needs the room. We can congratulate him later. Besides this is the one who led our Harry to the snitch without alerting her own Seeker." He stated pointing at a smiling Brittany.

The rumors had started after the match but Neville had heard it from Luna, who had a way of knowing what was going on in their school. She was a special one, that Luna. The Gryffindors were now much more amicable to the group of Slytherins. They took a few minutes to move their activities upstairs to their respective dormitories.

The group let out a breath. Brittany stopped for a moment and a thought passed her lips. "Where is Granger? She should be here. She's a brilliant witch."

This had earned her points with Ron and Harry quickly. "''Mione is off checking something for us. Golden Trio stuff." Ron smirked feeling important.

"Oh, I'm glad she's alright. I was worried for a moment." Brittany nodded feeling slightly foolish.

"That is a nice sentiment Zabini." Said feminine voice was heard from upstairs.

Hermione came down the stairs and had a scowl on her lips. "Harry James Potter! A few first years came running in here screaming about you and he getting into another one of your fights. I told you to lay low."

Harry had the sense to look abashed. "It was for Zabini. Malfoy molested her and then attempted to get his hands on her again. I wasn't about to let him get away with something like that."

"Sweet Merlin! Your common rooms are so much better than ours. Ours are so stuffy and cold and dank and, other words used to describe a dungeon." Brittany gasped. She was trying to pull focus from Harry.

Ron smirked. "Yes, Gryffindor is so much better than Slytherin."

"I never said that. Houses don't matter, people matter. At the end of this year you'll be out in the real world where Hogwarts Houses were just a thing of the past." Brittany spoke softly as she moved like a moth to the flames. She was drawn to the roaring fireplace.

Ron stood mouth gaping. "Ron close your mouth, you'll attract flies." Hermione chastised. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

All eyes turned to Brittany and Harry. Harry looked at his shoes and then over to Brittany. She placed her hand into the flames. All but Brittany's friends moved towards her. "Watch out!"

"I know you live in a dungeon and all but fire is bad." Seamus snickered.

Brittany turned pulling her hand back free of burns. "Fire doesn't affect me easily. Nor does it to Blaise, it has to do with the Elemental Veela in our blood about ten generations back. Before you ask neither he or I am Veela. It's very diluted, we just have a high resistant to fire."

She smiled softly. "Brittany has always loved fire. Her room back home always has one going." He laughed.

Hermione shook her head. "Will someone please tell me what happened that you are all here?"

Brittany sighed. She turned with her back to the flames. "Would you like me to start at the very beginning? Get it all over and done with?"

Hermione paused at the haunted look her eyes cast. The back glow of the fire did nothing to help the shadows of her face. "If it's alright. I was just curious."

Brittany shook her head. "Nonsense an explanation is warranted."

She stood and began to spin her story. "Draco Malfoy bane of my existence has been a constant in all my life. He and Blaise had been friends since nursery. I hated his guts; he just rubbed me the wrong way I guess. He was a manageable prick when we were growing up. His parents and mine had this fanciful idea in their minds ever since my birth I was to marry him. He thought so as well. I was adamant in my belief that I would disappear before I married the git. It was not spoken of for years." She noticed everyone was standing and watching her. "Let's sit down. It's a bit of a long story."

Everyone proceeded to sit, but not all the sofas were facing each other. The Trio took care of that quickly. Brittany eyes a wingback chair and moved towards it. Ginny spoke up. "Brittany, that's Harry's chair."

She froze instantly. "Sorry, it just looked so inviting." Color rushed to her cheeks.

Harry shook his head. He moved the other wingback closer to the fire. "There, better?" He asked her softly.

"Much thank you. Nothing like story time in front of a roaring fire." Brittany sat down and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again they were once more the stormy grey Harry had seen before. "As any female knows, once you hit your teenage years the parts arrive, and boy did they hit. Over night it seemed I grew a foot grew an ass and two breasts. Quite a feat." Everyone chuckled. "Either way, the next time Draco Bloody Whore Malfoy came to visit us over the summer he was back in full swing. I hid with Scarlett, or Phoenix, and something Seth." She made sure to point to each for the Gryffindors unsure of their names. "A year passed. I was fourteen when Malfoy decided I was old enough to be his."

Brittany paused and looked down. Not even Blaise or her parents knew this part. "Malfoy attempted to force himself on me when I declined. He did not expect the swift kick to the shin. He began cursing. I kneed him in the chin and ran off. He kept away from me for the most part after that." Blaise slammed his fist onto the arm of the sofa he was sitting upon.

"You didn't know?" They asked him.

Blaise shook his head. "You never told me. Britt, I could have stopped this years ago."

Brittany looked at him and her smile fell. "You and I both know who mother and father would have believed. I kept silent and so did he." She turned back to the group. "It was soon after that I became fascinated with Fred and George and their inventions. Whenever Malfoy came too close, BOOM, a well placed Weasley invention was used to deter him. It worked for years. Last year he attempted to grope my ass. I switched out his hair product with the Bubblegum shampoo. Before I could remove it Blaise used it as well. The next three weeks their hair was bubblegum pink and stuck out at all sorts of odd angles. That kept him at bay till just recently actually. Last year he was too busy with his 'job' to torment me. A part of me is thankful, while a part of me regrets I could not distract him enough so he would fail. I'm sorry Potter. If I had known…"

The Gryffindors were shocked. She was referring to Dumbledore's downfall. "It is not your fault Zabini. None of us knew." Harry reasoned reaching over and giving her hand a pat. Brittany took comfort in the small gesture.

"You all are aware Snape killed Dumbledore to save him. I over heard him talking to himself when I went to report another Malfoy incident. Snape has always been against Malfoy and I. He knew the boy was on a destructive path." Brittany explained. Snape had always seemed like he hated her, but he was kind whenever Draco attacked her.

Harry nodded his head. "Dumbledore left me something to that effect. We knew this already, but thank you Zabini."

Brittany nodded. "So this summer Malfoy had convinced his parents to make good on the arrangement. Father is all for the idea. We have wealth, but the Malfoy's have it in spades. I was originally meant to marry him this summer, but with pleading and a few choice words to mother Blaise and I secured a loop hole. I find a suitable replacement by year's end and I am off the hook. I have a year to fall in love with a suitable male and vice versa. Secure a proposal and impress father, and then I'm free of Malfoy. He knows this as well. He is fairly confident. The usual list of candidates won't be coming forward. He's got them running for the hills. He's biding his time, with shows of dominance and owner ship. After a year, I'm done."

Brittany took a small breath and slumped forward. "As it stands I have a trick up my sleeve, but until I find someone 'worthy' father approves of I'm stuck. Not to mention I would like to be in love as well, but if it keeps me from Malfoy the closer I get the more I'll take anything I can get." She snickered. "Besides there is always death. That'll show him."

Seth glared. "I won't let you do that Brittany and you know it. If it comes down to it, I'd marry you if I had to."

Brittany shook her head. "Marry you Seth? I'm not sure that's a very good Idea. Malfoy'd kill you in a heart beat. Besides I know where your heart lies. I'm not letting you sacrifice that for me."

Blaise glared at her. "I rather you just get disowned."

Brittany snorted. "That won't stop him brother. You and I both know this. It's either marriage or death. He might even be desperate enough to knock me up just to force my hand as well."

The Gryffindors were disgusted by Draco's actions. "You can't be serious." Ron growled.

"Malfoy's get what they want." Brittany replied simply. "It's a fact not a line."

Ginny hissed. "Not anymore they don't. We'll keep him off of you Brittany. If you're into older males there's always Charlie."

Brittany chuckled. "The Dragon tamer right?" Brittany considered this for a moment. "I'm not sure. You are all purebloods, though wealth is low. He'd have to be powerful as hell. Powerful enough to…" Brittany's hand moved to the necklace hidden under her shirt.

"Brittany Ann Zabini!" Blaise hissed.

Brittany stopped immediately. "Sorry Blaise, it was just instinct."

Ron became offended. "Is our brother not good enough for you Zabini?"

"It is my fault Weasley. It's a secret. Blaise does not want it revealed." Brittany replied. "No offence against your elder brother at all."

"What is this secret? What are you hiding from us? We agree to help you, you'll tell us." Ron shouted.

Blaise shook his head. "It is only for us to know. Word gets out and our Ace in the Hole is now her curse. If Draco touches it, I don't even want to think about it."

"Touches what?" It was Harry who asked this time. His curiosity was peaked.

Brittany looked towards her brother and sighed. "Its-"

"You haven't even told Scarlett!" Blaise yelled.

"I'm telling her now." Brittany shook her head. "No friendship breeds from secrecy." She pulled the necklace from under her shirt.

The Snitch from the earlier game opened its wings and flew out from Harry's pocket over to the silver heart. Brittany gave a small giggle as its wings grazed her hand. "Is that what was attracting the Snitch earlier?" Ginny asked.

"It might be?" Brittany was unsure. "It's magical; it might have been attracted to it."

Hermione was interested. "Magical how?"

Blaise sighed. "It is imbued with Brittany's power. It was meant for her engagement. If the man could open it he would be hers. He has to have more power than her own, and with our unique bloodline it would have to mix well with her own. Promoting powerful heirs that our mother wishes her to have."

Brittany blushed. Seamus reached out for it and Brittany hissed and clasped it in her hands tightly. Do not touch it. You touch this you are possibly proposing to me now. In addition if father would not approve, which I am certain he would not, and you happen to open it, this becomes useless. It's a one time deal."

Hermione gasped. "They still use those old fashioned matchmakers in this day an age."

Blaise chuckled. "We come from an old family. Meet our Ace in the hole."

Brittany just shook her head. She was feeling bombarded. She shifted uncomfortably. The females took immediate notice. "Brittany would you like to take a bath and wash the Malfoy off of you. I am sure the small bathroom in my room would do you wonders. No need to run to the Girls Dormitory." Hermione suggested quietly.

Brittany seemed to perk up at this idea. "A nice hot bath would be amazing Granger. Thank you."

"Why don't we join you? We can gossip and have some nice girl time." Scarlett agreed.

Serena smirked. "We'll make you all pretty a slumber party with Gryffindors. This will go down in the history books."

Ginny stood up and grabbed Heathers things. "We'll go grab some extra things for you all and join you." She smiled.

Heather nodded. "I knew this would be an amazing idea. I told you Gin, Brittany is not a bad person in the least."

"Let's go you. I want to have some girl time. It's too tense in here." She giggled.

Seth turned red. "What are we supposed to do?" He asked Brittany.

Brittany shrugged. "Plot Malfoy's death?"

Ron nodded his head. "That is a brilliant idea Zabini."

The males all nodded, more than ever death was in their minds. Though Blaise spoke up. "You forbade me from killing him remember."

Brittany was already being rushed up the stairs by her friends. "Yes but I never said you could not plot."

With that the door opened to Hermione's prefect room and then it was shut nosily. Serena was just a tad excited. Soon enough Ginny and Heather quickly moved to Hermione's room and rushed inside. The girls were obviously planning on getting to know one another. The males were stuck outside with more dastardly thought.

Ron turned to the elder Zabini now that they were alone. "You honestly had no idea he was doing that to your own sister. You could hear the torture in her voice."

Blaise wanted to yell, he really did. Unfortunately he knew that he should have seen the signs. He should have been watching closer. He could have protected her so much better had he known. "I wish I could tell you I did. I was not even able to protect my own sister."

Seamus shook his head. "Chin up mate, if you couldn't tell none of her friends knew not even the girls. Girls tell each other everything. If they didn't know don't be too hung up over it."

Blaise shook his head. "I'm supposed to protect her from the world. I could not ever protect her from my best friend. Now I'm going to kill the little shit for ever looking at her."

Phoenix nodded. "There you are Blaise. I thought we lost you to that really depressed guy for a second. I've known Malfoy was bad news from day one. I just never knew I really should have been planning his murder. So many wasted years."

Seth grumbled. "I've wanted him dead longer than you Nix. I'm related to the bastard." He shook his head.

Gabriel shook his head. "I may not be very violent, but even I think it'd be nice if someone offed the prick." He added in a subdued tone.

Harry had kept quiet. It was absolutely despicable what Malfoy has done over the years. Brittany Zabini kept the incidents very G rated. He could tell the girl was hiding a fair amount of the abuse from them. She had admitted wanting to die rather than be with Malfoy. He has pushed her around for years. It was obvious. He shook his head. "Is it true?" He asked.

"What? That I think poison would be the best way to end his life?" Phoenix asked confused.

"You doubt her?" Blaise bristled in defensive mode. _Could I have been wrong about Potter?_

"No, her way out. Is it true?" Harry asked again louder this time.

Blaise nodded his head. "Afraid so. It really is a shit loop hole. Brittany has been getting around our parents for years. She's a master at manipulating the rules to suit her needs. They simply gave her no quarter. The other alternative is Malfoy giving up. That's not looking very likely."

Seth shook his head. "We could always start sending Brittany off to meet males willing to challenge Malfoy."

Harry shook his head. "That list is small Black. Are your parents Gryffindor haters?"

Blaise, Phoenix, and Seth smirked. "Not at all. They are not entirely fond of them but they are no where near as bad as the Malfoy's, or most other Slytherin families you know."

"You have a bit of Slytherin in you yet Potter. Very intuitive and crafty. The only house not affected by Malfoy's dictate on Brittany." Seth smiled. _I knew I was not wrong about him. He's the one alright._

Ron shook his head. "You can't possibly think a Gryffindor will," Ron did not want to continue his statement. He wisely chose another. "Not all of us are so easy to sway Harry you know that."

Harry groaned. "I know that Ron. I don't think this will be easy at all. Besides the short list is even shorter. There are very few able to really stand up to Malfoy."

Blaise smirked. _He's thinking what we were thinking let's just see what Potter has in store._ "Who would you recommend Potter?"

Harry scratch the back of his head and thought about it for a while. "Neville Longbottom is a decent choice. He is infatuated with Luna Lovegood though. Seamus comes from a pureblood family, but we all know he bats for the other team." Seamus smirked at that. It was news to the two Ravenclaws and the two Slytherins.

"Seamus, gay? That explains somethings. Like Ernie for instance." Phoenix chuckled.

Harry just shook his head. "Really? Wow there goes another off my list." Blaise admitted.

"You have a list Zabini?" Harry asked.

He smirked. "Of course I do. She's my little sister. I've had a list for a few years now it took major cuts this year. Now the few left your whittling away." He paused. "You know the last ones left better than I would Potter."

This made the Gryffindors pause. Blaise Zabini was considering Gryffindor matches for his little sister for years? It certainly explained why he so easily came to them for help.

"I would even throw Ron on the list but he and Hermione, they are meant to be those two." Harry snickered.

"Don't put me on that list Harry. I would not marry Zabini. No offence, but I have my girl thank you very much."

Blaise just nodded. "You've been crossed off since sixth year Weasley no worries."

Ron blanched and Harry just continued with his list. "Dean is another possible, but he's never really faced off with Malfoy before. He's a talented wizard though. There are always other houses we could consider."

Gabriel shook his head. "Most of our Sixth and Seventh years are either too focused with school, matched up, or unable to match Malfoy. I had thought about it too. Gryffindors are really our only option."

"So Dean is it?" Ron whistled. "I would not like to be in his shoes right now."

Blaise shook his head. "There's one more. He's been on my list since Brittany turned thirteen. Fourth year did it for me." Blaise hinted.

Harry knew exactly who he meant. He realized this before as well. To put himself in that position, would he even want it? To marry a girl he barely new to protect her from Malfoy? Was that any way to love, any way to live? Sure she was pretty, and from what little he learned she was a nice girl. He did not want to decide their fate, they barely knew each other. It was a lot to ask. Sure he could keep Malfoy off her for the year, but fall in love as well. He had little luck with Cho, and Ginny, though it seemed right at the time, it fell apart. It was like being with his little sister. Could he even consider it?

If Harry were honest with himself he could at least consider it. But there was so much left for him to do. He could go into the final battle with Voldemort and die, taking both their lives. What kind of future would that be for any female? There were a lot of burdens placed on his shoulders already. Did he want to add someone's heart as well? Could he fall in love with her enough to want to be with her and go into the final battle knowing if he lost or died that he would leave her unprotected and alone, not to mention heartbroken? It was a lot to ask of the boy turned man. He could do it, but only if there was something there. They had no idea yet. They were just speculating anyway. There was no need to think so deeply.

Blaise has shushed the others. Harry needed to consider his options deeply. He had every bit of faith Harry would make it out of the final battle alive. He waited a moment and spoke as such. "You are the boy who lived, Potter. You alone can walk into battle with you know who and have a good chance to walk away alive. You alone scare Malfoy enough to give him pause. You are the only one on the list and you and I both know it."

Ron snapped. "You can't just expect Harry to drop everything to do this. It's not the only way."

Harry shook his head. "He has a point Ron. I'm her best chance. But I will not agree to this just like that. If it happens it happens. I won't say no, but your sister said she wanted love more than anything else. If that happens I'll do it, but I'm not making a single promise, other than to protect her from Draco this year." Harry finally stated.

Phoenix smirked. "I knew there was a reason I liked you Potter. You'd do Britt just fine." He nodded his head.

"I agree." Gabriel whispered. "She's a passionate girl. She's just too kind to protect herself the way she should."

Blaise nodded his head. "Thank you Potter. You really are one of a kind." Blaise laughed. "Just the thing for my darling little sister. She'll be so mad we are not involving her in this."

Brittany stood at the top of the stairs by herself. "Involving me in what Blaise?" She asked innocently.

* * *

The girls had just entered Hermione's room when the rush of estrogen hit them. Hermione laughed as they all moved to the bathroom and gasped at the large tub, big enough for six people to fit comfortably. The stripped out of their clothes and jumped into the warm water Hermione had originally intended for herself. The heated water and soaps and bath salts in the water instantly soothed their nerves.

"You enjoy this room all to yourself Granger?" Serena moaned. "You are one lucky girl."

Hermione blushed. Ginny shook her head. "Oh this last name stuff is awkward. We are all going to be friends. Let's start by calling each other by our first names."

Brittany nodded her head. "I agree Ginny. I had to stop myself, a few times already."

Heather just smiled brightly. "Good then I would not be the only one. This would have been awkward. This is why Ginny is my best friend. She is just so easy to get along with."

Scarlett blushed and nodded her head. "I am glad I mean we are all naked in the same bath together."

The girls all laughed at this. They continued with small insignificant talk for a while getting to know one another and learning they all really were compatible as friends. It was not a big shock to them as the minutes wore on. It seemed that this was a long time coming. Brittany apologized again for taking so long. Ginny just brushed it off. The stereotype did this not Brittany. The girls were really enjoying themselves until one of them decided to bring up a very valid point.

"Brittany, if you were to find someone worthy of your father's approval, would you marry them if you were not in love with them?" Hermione asked softly.

"No. I may accept the proposal and then break it off later if that were acceptable to him, but I really do not want to marry for anything other than love. Girly and corny as it is, its true." Brittany sighed.

Ginny just nodded her head. "All any girl wants is to be loved. Nothing to be ashamed of. I have five older brothers and I still want to find the right man to love."

Scarlett looked at Ginny confused. "I thought you and Harry Potter were a big thing, in love and ready to marry."

Brittany looked down for a moment and brushed the slight squeeze to her heart off. It was natural to feel jealous of anyone with Harry Potter. He was the epitome of a male protector. He was the end all be all perfect male.

"He and I are more like brother and sister than lovers. It just became awkward after a while. Harry is one of my closest friends. That's all there is to that. I love him like the sixth brother I never had."

The girls laughed at this. "I can't imagine growing up with so many brothers." Serena admitted. She was an only child as it was, and to imagine six was mind blowing. "I could not handle it."

Heather shook her head. "I would not have minded, her older twin brothers are quite the pair."

Brittany smirked. "She still won't tell me which one she was in love with. I've been wondering for years." Brittany laughed.

Ginny nodded her head. "I could never figure it out either. I mean it's hard enough to tell them apart at times. She can in an instant. I doubt she'll ever tell. She enjoys leading us on for too long."

"I can tell them apart if they aren't beside each other. And finishing each other's sentences." Brittany admitted.

"Most of us can as well, but she can tell them apart when they are in sync looking and sounding exactly the same. It's frustrating."

Heather just smirked. "I have a gift. That's all it is."

"Come on tell us who it is?" The girls minus Hermione begged.

Hermione had seen Brittany's defeated look the one instant it was on her face. Hermione was brilliant, and quick on her feet. Brittany, even just a little, sought Harry for protection. Even when her brother arrived on the scene as she later explained in private what happened while waiting for Ginny and Heather to return. Harry had saved her, and when Draco arrived to claim her it was Harry she had clung to. She told her that it was because she did not want to chance Draco touching her. Hermione saw through what she was subconsciously hiding. She knew that Potter was the only one who could protect her, more than she was letting on, even to herself.

"I said no!" Heather yelled. "You'll find out if it ever works out and we get married."

The girls groaned. Hermione spoke up. "Brittany have you ever give thought of Harry as a candidate?"

This has all the girls turning their heads. Brittany had flushed pink and began to stutter. "Wow I'm feeling really dizzy. It is high time I get out of the bath."

The girls were on her faster than a pack of lions on a lone zebra. "We'll get out, but not so fast missy."

Brittany turned wide eyed and blushed. "A few times as a possibility."

Brittany jumped and was out of the tub like lightning. She grabbed a towel and began furiously drying herself off. The others were quick to follow after her. Ginny stood next to her and smiled. "Harry Potter hmmm. A girl could do worse." She teased.

Brittany continued to hide her face. Scarlett joined in. "He is quite handsome and very protective from what I've seem. I doubt she could do better."

Serena laughed. "Our little Brittany Zabini, wanted by Draco Malfoy, and wanting Harry Potter. You do so enjoy your contradictions."

Heather laughed. "I knew you were watching him. Admit it you have been for the last two years."

Brittany shook her head. "Maybe. Not for the reasons you all think. I've seen him over the years. He's a very kind person, except to Slytherins, but Malfoy really caused that. He's always looked nice on his broom. It's not the He's Harry Potter thing either. He's just a really good person. I could see being happy with, possibly falling in love with him even."

Hermione just shook her head. "Harry does have yet to face Voldemort. There is no guarantee he'd live."

Brittany shook her head. "If anyone can face off against that monster and live its Harry. He beat him once, and he was a baby. He'll beat him again. If there is any justice in this world, Harry will avenge not only his parents but anyone who's ever lost a loved one to that evil thing." Brittany was so adamant in her belief and it showed.

Hermione smiled. "That was very Gryffindor of you Brittany."

Brittany blushed. "Can we please change? I'm freezing here. I'll just put on my clothes if I have to."

Heather shook her head. "Nonsense you are about Ginny's size and bit bigger in the chest area. Though you butt is really small. I thought you said you grew one."

Brittany blushed. "I did, if you can believe it was even smaller."

Scarlett laughed. "She was a stick. A Straight up and down line."

Brittany pouted. "You maybe short but you have beautiful curves. I'm still pretty sticky. I have two bumps on my chest. It's really the only difference. Serena is the real bombshell."

Serena just rolled her eyes. "I pay for it every day. I've enjoyed being odd enough that the males only stare but never touch."

Brittany just laughed. Ginny smiled and handed her some spare pajamas. "Here I think these will fit you nicely."

Brittany smiled and gave her new friend a hug. "You really are a wonderful person Ginny."

Brittany inspected the gold top and crimson bottoms. "I've always liked these colors. Emerald does not do much for my complexion." She laughed.

The girls joined her and each was dressed in various pajamas. With their hair towel dried they sat on Hermione's rather large bed and chatted amongst themselves. The subject kept finding it's way back to Harry which never failed to cause a blush to flow onto Brittany's cheeks. It was getting later into the night, nearing nine o clock in the evening. Brittany smiled stood up.

"I wonder what my brother and the others are up to." She wondered aloud.

"You know if we don't go check on them they might have it in their mind set to actually go kill Malfoy." Hermione sighed. "Harry's protective but he can be rash. It he's convinced it's the right thing he'll do it."

Brittany's eyes widened. "He can't. If he's sent to Azkaban who'll send Moldybutt to hell where he belongs?"

The girls began to snort. "Did you just call the Dark Lord of all Evil, Moldybutt?" Ginny gasped out between burst of laughter and gulps of air.

"What's in a name. Why should we fear a name? If anything we fear the man, but seriously. It's a name. And had he chosen Moldybutt for himself none of us, or our parents, grandparents and the like would have ever fallen to him." She reasoned.

"You are so telling Harry." Heather laughed. "He'll crack up. Heck they all will. Let's go."

Hermione took a moment and paused. "Let Brittany go first before we all stampede down there."

Scarlett turned to Hermione. "Why Brittany, alone?"

Serena smirked. "To see if she and Harry Potter could share a mutual attraction of course. We would take away from that."

Scarlett shrugged. "Shouldn't Hermione go with her? She knows Potter as well as anyone."

Heather smiled. "She has an excellent point." She smiled to her elder friend. "Hermione go with her, just keep out of sight."

Ginny whispered in Brittany's ear. "Don't be afraid to be yourself around him. Harry hate's fakes above all else. Be yourself and from what I've seen you'd do just fine."

Brittany nodded her head and walked with Hermione to the door. "You guys will come out though right?"

Heather laughed. "We'll chat in here for a bit and Hermione can call us out there."

Brittany nodded her head and smiled shyly. "You know, now I can't stop blushing. I had not even fully admitted to myself the possibility of Harry Potter."

Scarlett just laughed. "Go get him girl."

Brittany shook her head and left before her friends teased her any more. She moved to the balcony and caught the tail end of what her brother was saying. "Just the thing for my darling little sister. She'll be so mad we are not involving her in this."

Brittany stood at the top of the stairs and moved closer to see them. _What on earth is he plotting now?_ "Involving me in what Blaise?" She asked innocently.

* * *

The males turned to her voice and looked at her stunned. She wore Gryffindor colors without any hesitation. They had to admit they suited her well. Brittany's face was flushed. They assumed it was from the hot bath. Only Blaise could sense what her reasons might be. She moved down the stairs and walked over to them.

Brittany ran a hand through her semi dried chestnut hair and sighed. "Fine, don't let me in on your little scheme. Don't think for a minute I'll let you do anything illegal. Neither will Hermione for that matter."

This was new. How fast did females make friends? "Did you just call Hermione by her first name?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes we agree that it would be awkward if we were all going to be friends. Besides all of us sitting naked in a bath would have made it awkward." She admitted freely then blushed. "Sorry I still had a little leftover girl mode in me. Males, right, talking about anything naked is bad for your brains."

This caused a laugh to pass around the room. Brittany smiled and then moved and sat on her brother lap like she had been doing for years when she felt uneasy. "You're plotting something without me, involving my self Blaise. I don't like it when you keep things from me."

Blaise just shook his head. "You kept quite a lot from me over the years I'm entitled to this." He would not give in so easily.

Brittany shrugged and lounged on top of her brother. "Plot any good murder strategies for Malfoy while we were gone?"

Phoenix took the stand. "Of course. Poison."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You've been saying that for years. Did you finally decide on one?"

Phoenix laughed. "Why pick one when you can use them all. We want to be thorough."

Brittany surmised the information immediately. "You were not planning his death at all were you?"

Blaise shook his head. "No we did not get very far. We were side tracked. And Finnigan is determined that blowing him up is a far better suited punishment."

Brittany groaned. "Yes that would be subtle."

Seamus smirked. "Who ever said we wanted to be subtle."

Blaise answered before his sister could. "Because subtlety and murder are both art forms. It is fitting they go hand in hand."

Brittany just swatted at his arm playfully. "You know me so well brother dear."

Harry was silent. Seeing Brittany in a much more cheerful mood eased the tension in the room. She really was a kind, albeit unique person. "You think we were plotting something else?"

Brittany turned to him and it took all her willpower not to blush. "You were planning my future. If killing Malfoy is truly not in your best interests at the moment, taking away what he wants is easier and somewhat more pleasurable." She shrugged. She sniffed the air and groaned.

"Blaise, did you seriously not put on clean clothes after the match?" She groaned.

Blaise glared at his sister. "Four hours from breakfast till now. I have worn these clothes only fours hours and I showered. Are you saying I stink?"

Brittany thought for a moment and smirked. "Someone was too worried to put on deodorant."

Blaise flushed. "You little wretch."

Brittany jumped off her brother's lap and hid behind Phoenix, Gabriel, and Seth. "It's not entirely my fault, blame Malfoy."

Blaise jumped up after her and she sped of around the common room. She was jumping over furniture and flipping over this and that. She was quite graceful on the ground. She saw her opening and ran towards Harry's chair. Seth stuck out his foot just enough and Brittany fell face first into Harry's lap. For a moment no one moved. Brittany raised her head and stuck out her tongue at Seth.

Blaise just laughed as he moved to sit back down. She was a wily one his sister. In a good clear headed mood she could look after herself. She obviously felt safe here so the respite from the problems with Malfoy was welcome. Rarely had he seen his sister so alive. "Alright I'll let it go. Anyone mind sharing some deodorant so my sister does not flee at the smell of me?"

Seamus nodded his head. "Why not? Could do with some more myself I really worked my ass off today. Come with me."

Brittany smiled. Once they were out of sight she moved away from Harry to the chair she was sitting in earlier. All but Brittany noticed Harry's sudden disappointment flash across his face. She turned to Seth. "So my evil fellow Slytherin. Other than attempt to embarrass the heck out of me by I assume plummeting me to the floor. What did you band of geniuses come up with? I expect great things from Phoenix and Gabriel especially. You two aren't Ravenclaws for nothing."

Harry flushed a bit and noticed how easy Brittany talked with her friends. She was kind to them, open with them, played with them. She was not disturbed by their opposing house, she treated them the same she did her brother. Well as close as one could, considering they were siblings.

Seth smirked and turned to Harry. "Ask him, he's our new ringleader I suppose."

Brittany snorted and turned to Harry. "Sorry that wasn't aimed to you. It's just there has never been a 'ringleader'. Someone suggests something and we go with it. No pecking order. It's just our natural way." She shrugged.

Ron smirked. "I would have pegged you as the ringleader Zabini."

"That's only this year. It concerns me, and to be honest, I'm not the 'leader' they help me as much as I help them. I'm no leader. I've just been placed into a position of great importance. Once this is over I'll gladly hand over the limelight." She shook her head. "Being in the spotlight really sucks too. Everyone watches you, waiting for you to fail it seems."

Harry was shocked. A Slytherin, a female at that, who does not like the limelight? Well she was not your run of the mill female. She seemed like one of the gang. It was not as shocking the more he thought about it. He turned his head and focused back on the others to find Brittany staring at him. His cheeks flushed a little and he coughed.

"Yes?" He asked her politely.

"Seth said to ask you, so again, what brilliant plans for my future did you think up leader of this band of misfits and whack jobs." She smiled brightly. "Sorry, I think the realization I'm safe for once in my life is making me crack a bit. No pressure, wow it's exhilarating."

"Perhaps it's time for good little girls to go to sleep." Blaise snickered coming out of the seventh year Boy's Dormitory.

Brittany shot a glare at her brother and scrunched her nose. "You still stink, go shower. I am not five years old anymore Blaise. I can go to sleep when I want. Besides I want to get to know our new friends. Go hang with the girls."

Slowly the males were becoming less and less shocked by the ease in which Brittany treated everyone. Friends? She was so quick to judge them and she barely knew them. Then again she did have ties to Fred and George Weasley. They knew all of them well enough stories could have been told. Not all in a very nice light either.

"What if we don't want to be your friends Zabini?" Ron asked. He did not mean it, but he wanted to see how she'd react.

Brittany's eyes immediately darkened and tears began to glisten on her eyes. She gave a sniff and turned her head towards Ron and gave him her best puppy dog pout. "You do not want to be my friend?"

That cinched it for Ron. He hated girl's tears. The look was too adorable to ignore, and the way her lip quivered just so, it was not a face a man could say no to. Not without a serious lack of soul.

"I was just kidding Zabini, honestly." Ron held up his hands in surrender.

Brittany smirked, the look gone and she flashed the room a charming smile. "See we're all friends. And it is Brittany Ron; I don't want to get confused between my brother and me." She pointed to her friends. "That is Nix, he prefers it over Phoenix, that's Gabriel, and that is Seth." She turned to her brother. "That stinky man coming towards us is my brother Blaise." She nodded her head.

Blaise just snickered. "We all knew that already dear." He reached out to pat her head and she gave a warning glare.

"Blaise don't you dare-"

Too late her brother was ruffling her hair and tickling her side for good measure. She was thrashing around and laughing loudly. She begged him to stop. She turned pleading eyes to her new friends. Her old friends just laughed. Her eyes landed on Harry. "Save me Harry. He'll tickle me to death."

Harry was unsure what to do. He continued to sit there just watching her squirm and laugh. Her laughter was easy on the ears. She looked adorable flailing around trying to escape her brother. Seth leaned over and whispered to him.

"Blaise won't stop on his own. You better go save her."

Harry nodded his head and moved over to the pair. He tapped Blaise on the shoulder and he stopped. He shook his head and leaned in to give his sister a peck on the cheek. "I'm not stinky am I Brittany Ann?"

Brittany shook her head. "Not at all. Now go away you fiend."

Blaise chuckled and back away. Brittany shot towards Harry and hid behind him. "You keep him off of me okay. He's merciless. He'd tickle me till I passed out if he could. He's drunk with power."

Harry just shook his head. "You know I can't sit down if you're behind me."

Brittany blushed and moved out of the way. "Sorry, your probably sore and had a really long day."

She moved back to her seat and smiled. "I wonder what the girls are up to?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. _Brittany will fit right in here. She and Harry, I can see it working out. If he lives through Voldemort. I'll let her be with the guys for a while. She's really beginning to understand we'll protect her. She's a sweet girl. We can't let Malfoy taint her._

"I just came to tell you we are going to pass out for the night. Scarlett tells us you're a bit of a night owl. Hence you despise mornings. I'm sure you can keep the boys in line. Besides we don't want them running off to off Malfoy while we sleep."

Brittany just smiled up towards her. "I'll be sure to keep them in line Hermione. You can count on me."

Phoenix gave a yawn and shook his head. "Gabriel and I should head back to our Common Rooms. We'll be safe. We'll see you tomorrow Brittany. Behave yourself you loon."

"Love you too Nix. Watch out on your way though. Night boys." Brittany smiled.

"You watch over our little nut bag, keep her out of trouble won't you?" He asked the males, his eyes landing specifically on Harry's.

"Of course. We won't let her out of our sight tonight. Right Blaise." Seth smirked.

Right." He agreed.

With that the Ravenclaws left the common room and returned to their own without incident. Brittany smiled and turned back to her brother. "So you intend to plan my future without even telling me?"

Blaise jumped. "You are insatiable, woman. You do not need to know all of what is going on."

Brittany shrugged. "I'll find out sooner or later." Brittany curled up on the chair. "I always do."

Harry just shook his head. This girl was a spitfire. She was interesting enough, and very kind. He could give it a shot at least. "Zabini," he began.

Two heads turned to him and asked, "What," at the same time.

Harry shook his head. "I meant Brittany. Are you really willing to have us plan out your life for you?"

Brittany chuckled. "Merlin no. That's why I wanted to know. I have a few ideas of my own, but I'm not sharing, not until one of you start. I'm not completely helpless."

Ron shook his head. He wanted to see the reaction. He wondered if it all possible, this crazy, oddball, whirlwind of a female could really go with Harry. Sure in the past few hours she proved she was not an evil Slytherin, sure she had proved she was a nice enough girl, but would she even want Harry?

Harry sighed. _Might as well see if she would even consider it before I keep going._ "We had a very short list, and pretty much crossed it down to two people. Dean Thomas, and, well myself."

Brittany smiled. "You boys still don't know about Dean?"

All heads swilled her way. "Oh he swings both ways. He's dating some fifth year Hufflepuff. One of Serena's friends knows the bloke. Can't remember his name. It was not really that important at the time. It was a few weeks before school."

Ron shook his head. "Did you hear Harry though, he named himself."

Brittany with no willpower left nodded her head mutely and tried desperately to hide her blush. "I heard."

Blaise smirked. Harry had missed the blush as she was looking their way. He looked a little put out. "I saw that blush Brittany Ann. Don't hide it."

Brittany's head burrowed deeper into her knees she had pulled up to her chest. "Shut up Blaise." She growled.

Seth smirked. "You little minx. You've been holding out on us all these years. You've never liked a single male at all. We were starting to doubt you."

That got her fully red in the face head to shoot up. "You say one more word Seth Black and I'll pummel you. You _knew_?"

"I had my suspicions." He replied vaguely. Best not to embarrass her too much, she could flee.

Harry had perked up at Blaise's comment but what Seth had said had his eyes locked on Brittany. Ron beat him to the question though. "Knew what?"

"Nothing. Just a little tidbit about Brittany I was once again right about." He replied. "It's not my place to share."

Brittany hid her head back into her knees and closed her eyes. "This is not happening." She groaned.

Harry was slightly confused. Either she would consider the idea or she would not. It was that simple. "Is the idea of being with me really that bad?" He asked aloud. He moved to cover his mouth when he realized he said it out loud.

Brittany's head shot up and she looked at him dead in the eyes. "No! I mean, not really. I'm just a little embarrassed that's all. It's not everyday you admit to considering someone marriage potential." Brittany did then slap a hand over her mouth and groaned again. "Someone please shut me up before I make an ass of myself."

Ron snickered and shook his head. "I think you'll fit right in Brittany."

"Thanks Ron. Really helpful." She groaned.

Harry had a lopsided grin on his face. "So you would consider it. Honestly I mean."

Brittany red faced and defeated put her knees down and looked at him again. She nodded a few times. The urge to hide was great, but she'd face it all the same. If she wanted to get away from Malfoy, then being to embarrassed to look at Harry would not help her.

"You've been considering this?" He asked her again in a kind tone.

She nodded again.

"For how long?" He pressed.

_Shit, an answer requiring verbal response._ Brittany bit the proverbial bullet. "On and off for about a year or so. It was never a fully formed idea until recently though."

Harry had to admit she was honest. If she was like this all the time, he could see a possible future with her. He was not admitting to anything other than attraction at this point and a budding friendship. They had a year. It could work. "Well then, Brittany Zabini would you like to go on a date with me during the Hogsmeade trip this coming October?"

Brittany blushed an attractive shade of pink and nodded. "I think that would be a wonderful idea."

"It's a date then." Harry replied.

Brittany whispered. "Could we maybe, study together or talk tomorrow? Get to know one another maybe?"

Harry gave her a very charming smile. "I would like that."

Ron just shook his head. "You know Brittany you have a way about you."

Brittany just shrugged. "I was born with it. Why do you think Malfoy is so damned adamant? He sees it to, and he wants it. It's both a gift and a curse."

Blaise chuckled. "Now you're being modest. I've never seen you blush so much you're entire life, little one. Have you really never liked someone before?"

Brittany turned and glared at her brother. "I love you Blaise, but I will hurt you."

Blaise rubbed his shin subconsciously. Alright, I give I give. I'll back off the teasing for now. Where the bloody hell do we sleep?" He asked turning to Ron and Harry.

Harry was too lost in thought to care. _She really is a sweet girl. I'm going to give this a try. I promise. Besides I could do much worse, and I'll get to piss Malfoy off as a bonus. I mean really who doesn't enjoy a nice Malfoy beating anyway. _

Ron sighed. "You two can sleep on the floor in my room I suppose. Just keep it down. I do not like to be up early especially on a day off." He warned.

"We've learned this from Brittany over the years. She can be a hellcat if woken early, the wrong way." Seth shivered.

"Once again. Screaming my name and jumping up and down on my bed while bashing pots and pans together is _never_ a good way to wake someone up unless it's an emergency." Brittany hissed. "I can't believe you let him and Nix do that Blaise. It was only eight in the bloody morning, during the summer. We were twelve years old to boot."

Brittany glanced at Harry and noticed he was laughing. She blushed again. "I'll keep in mind to wake you gently if need be."

Brittany nodded her head. "I don't like being startled awake, that scared the bloody daylights outta me."

Harry just shook his head. "Perhaps we should turn in. Especially if we want a nice amount of time to study and talk tomorrow."

Brittany nodded her head in agreement and hugged her brother and Seth goodnight. She smiled at Ron, a little unsure and gave him a half a second half hug. She turned to Harry and blushed. She was frozen in her spot. Ron chuckled. "Cold feet already?"

Harry gave his best mate a half hearted glare and shook his head at him. Ron was Ron, no matter what. He stepped closer to Brittany slowly. He didn't want her running off. He smiled softly to her and whispered. "You already hugged me once for saving your life today. You want to give it another go now that I'm actually expecting it?"

Brittany was embarrassed, the others were watching her. She had never done any of this stuff before. Hugging friends and family sure, but hugging a possible boyfriend, could be future fiancée that was a whole new experience for her. She nodded her head and moved timidly towards him.

She gave him a tentative hug, before Harry squeezed her tight. "No matter what, I promise to do what I can to keep Malfoy off your back. You'll be safe with us. We can even ask Snape to give you a private room under the circumstances. He must have heard what happened already. Both times. Get a good night sleep Brittany. You earned it." With that said he let her go and took note how small and fragile she really could be. Yes a damsel in distress indeed.

"Night Harry, sleep well." She whispered before rushing off towards Hermione's room. Ginny and Heather had watched this interaction silently as they moved towards the Girls Dormitory to make more room for the Slytherin females. They smiled to themselves. _They would make a cute couple_ the pair thought. _It oddly seems to fit._

Blaise called after her with a fake pout. "Oh sure, say goodnight to him, nothing for your sweet older brother."

Brittany was almost in the door when she whispered. "Night Blaise night Seth, Night Ron, tell Seamus I said night as well." She then shut the door and smiled brightly.

Ron turned to Harry with a smirk. "A Slytherin, huh. At least she's nice. A little weird but nice. Her hate of Malfoy certainly adds to her charm though." He laughed as he went upstairs.

Blaise and Seth followed him. Blaise turned and smiled at Harry. "Just do what feel s natural Harry. If it happens it happens. Just take it a step at a time."

Harry was left alone in the common rooms. He spent a few moments considering what he had just signed himself up for. A possible wife, well if he lived through facing Voldemort, at least he would finally have a start on his life. It could all work out. He'd take it a day at a time. He stopped when he realized he asked Brittany Zabini out of a date. He had not been on a date in over a year. At least he had a month to plan it all. Harry moved towards the Boy's Dorm and whispered. "Night, Brittany. We'll see just what the future holds for us."

* * *

**AN: There you have it. Two updates in less than twenty four hours. I hope you all are happy. I know things suddenly jumped this chapter. Honestly these past two chapters are like five smaller ones combined. I know time wise it is fast as well. Keep in Mind Brittany has until the end of the school year to fall in love with Harry and Vice Versa, impress her father enough, and gain a proposal all while avoiding Malfoy to the best of there abilities. I had to give them a jump start or it would be too slow moving, and some of you have waited three years for this story to continue. So here it is. It's go time. Remember to review it is my lifeblood to writing stories.**

**~Mizu Kai**


End file.
